Ele é meu!
by Jullytta
Summary: Ele é o primo. Ela, a melhor amiga. E os dois sempre se odiaram e disputaram pela atenção de Percy... até que Annabeth apareceu.
1. Prólogo

**Escrevi esse prólogo com o intuito de apresentar a vocês uma nova história. Caso eu receba comentários positivos sobre ela, continuarei a escrevê-la.**

_**Sem spoilers, afinal, este é um UA (universo alternativo).**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Ele é o primo. Ela, a melhor amiga. E os dois são rivais na busca pelo amor de alguém especial. Percy só queria entender porquê eles se odiavam tanto. | UA (universo alternativo). Nico/Rachel, Nico/Percy, Rachel/Percy, Percy/Annabeth.**_

Ele é meu!

Prólogo

Não, não, _não_. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não estava. Dentro de poucos minutos, ela acordaria de mais um de seus sonhos ruins. Era isso: aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Ela estava reagindo de forma exagerada, era só isso. Ficava imaginando coisas, enxergando chifres em cavalos, e por isso tivera um sonho absurdo como esse. Percy Jackson, o _seu_ Percy Jackson, nunca diria aquilo. _Nunca_.

É lógico que ela vinha reconhecendo os sintomas à alguns tempos, mas sempre achou que estava errada. Ela _queria _estar errada. Mas depois daquilo, depois daquela estúpida conversa que eles tiveram, Rachel sabia que estava certa. E isso... partiu seu coração.

Não, não, _não_. A chuva batia em suas costas enquanto ela corria sem direção. Não sabia para onde ir. Não queria ir a lugar nenhum. Ela só queria chorar. Em algum momento da fuga, Rachel rompeu em lágrimas; ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não, Percy não podia estar apaix-

_Boomp!_

Rachel levantou os olhos para ver quem era o estúpido que havia trombado com ela. Caído ao seu lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos, estava... droga, seu dia poderia ficar pior?

Ele também fez uma careta ao reconhecê-la. Uma careta diferente da dela. Rachel sabia que tudo que seu rosto expressava era nojo - o garoto, no entanto, parecia irritado, confuso e mil vezes mais enojado que ela.

- Por acaso ficou cego, _d-boy_? - A ruiva pôs-se de pé, áspera, e observou enquanto aquele infeliz se levantava. Ele afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado da frente dos olhos antes de retrucar.

- Você é quem estava correndo de olhos fechados, Dare.

A garota girou os olhos. Agora ela sabia que não estava sonhando. Ela estava numa rua qualquer de Manhattan, completamente ensopada e diante do primo idiota de Percy. E, como se não pudesse ficar pior, ele levantou uma sombrancelha para ela, após estudar seu rosto.

- Você estava chorando?

Ah, que ótimo. Rachel não queria que _ninguém_ a visse daquele jeito. Muito menos... Muito menos Nico Fracassado di Angelo. O motivo de seu choro já era ruim o suficiente. Ela não precisava de mais acontecimentos para pôr seu humor para baixo.

- Não. - Respondeu rápida. As sombrancelhas de Nico apertaram-se. Com um pouco de surpresa - e repulsa - Rachel percebeu que ele estava preocupado com ela.

- Pois parece. - A voz dele não estava mais carregada de rancor. O tom de voz dele fez o estômago de Rachel revirar. Ela não entendeu porquê, mas não gostou da sensação. Ultimamente, o garoto di Angelo vinha agindo diferente... um diferente muito ruim. Ela lembrou-se daquele momento estranho no quarto de Percy, e um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Não, ela tinha que sair de perto daquela aberração agora mesmo.

- Mas não estava! - Disse, dando-lhe as costas e começando a andar. Ela ouviu passos atrás de si.

- É sério. - Continuou o garoto. - Você está bem?

- Me deixe em paz! - Rachel gritou e recomeçou a correr. Ela não ligava para onde. Aliás, ela nem ao menos sabia onde estava. Tudo o que ela sabia é que precisava correr, e correr.

Uma luz forte a iluminou, como se ela estivesse sob um holofote. Ela olhou na direção da luz e suas pernas congelaram onde estavam. Um grande caminhão vinha em sua direção, e ele estava rápido demais para parar à tempo. O motorista ainda buzinou, em uma tentativa desesperada de tirá-la da frente. Mas as pernas de Rachel não queriam obedecê-la. Estava tudo acabado.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Por favor**_**, diga o que achou da ideia desta fanfic. Não vou continuá-la se não souber como ela será recebida. Só fiz o primeiro capítulo até agora, então ainda dá tempo de desistir. É um projeto em avaliação.**


	2. Rivais à primeira vista

**Ainda não consegui prosseguir com a história. Não postei porque não sabia se ia ou não conseguir fazer o capítulo dois. Mas depois de tantos reviews, resolvi ao menos postar esse primeiro capítulo. Sem data para o segundo! ):**

_**Sem spoilers, afinal, este é um UA (universo alternativo)!**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Ele é o primo. Ela, a melhor amiga. E os dois são rivais na busca pelo amor de alguém especial. Percy só queria entender porquê eles se odiavam tanto. | UA (universo alternativo). Nico/Rachel, Nico/Percy, Rachel/Percy, Percy/Annabeth.**_

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 01 - Rivais à primeira vista

Ele riu. Uma gargalhada doce e sincera. Aquele riso que Nico não dividia com mais ninguém. A tarde tinha tudo para ser perfeita: os dois, juntos, conversando, jogando video-game, vendo televisão... ou até mesmo fazendo nada. Tudo que fosse com Percy era ótimo. Ele e Nico eram primos, e também melhores amigos. Eram tão próximos que podiam ser irmãos. Mas não eram. A verdade era que Percy era a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, uma vez que sua irmã havia morrido cerca de cinco anos atrás.

Foi então que seu dia foi estragado da pior forma possível.

_Ding-dong._

- Está esperando alguém? - Nico perguntou, desconfortável. Percy fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ninguém.

_Ding-dong._

- Já vai! - gritou o rapaz de orbes verdes, levantando-se da cama, onde ele e Nico estavam sentados jogando video-game. Nico não o seguiu, mas apurou os ouvidos. Ele torcia mentalmente: _Não seja ela, não seja ela... _enquanto ouvia a porta da frente ser aberta com um clique.

O som da voz dela fez os ouvidos de Nico sangrarem. _Droga!_, ele resmungou, irritado. O que _ela_ estava fazendo ali? Era o momento de Nico que ela estava estragando! Apesar de todos os seus lamentos, Nico manteve-se de ouvidos bem atentos para ouvir a conversa. Aquele tom falsinho que ela costumava usar penetrou seus ouvidos.

- Oh, Percy! - muito provavelmente ela abraçara o rapaz - Que bom que você está em casa!

- Rachel! - Percy disse de volta, e a felicidade em sua voz fez Nico queimar de raiva - Que faz por aqui?

- Bom, eu estava passando aqui por perto e pensei...

- _Bom, eu estava passando aqui por perto e pensei..._ - imitou Nico baixinho, gesticulando - Pirralha nojenta.

- ...que talvez fosse uma boa ideia visitar meu melhor amigo! - terminou Rachel - Estava com medo de que você estivesse ocupado!

- Na verdade... - disse a voz de Percy, e Nico pôde imaginar o primo levando uma das mãos até atrás da cabeça como quando fazia quando sentia-se sem graça - Nico está aqui.

_Crash._

A voz doce e amigável de Dare quebrou-se em pedaços.

- O _depressivo_ di Angelo está aqui? - ela tomara um tom de voz que remetia desilusão - Oh não, Percy. Diga que é uma brincadeira.

- Por que vocês se odeiam tanto? - Percy perguntou com um riso - Nunca entendi essa rixa boba.

É claro que ele não entendia. Percy era tão bobinho de vez em quando! Era nessas horas que Rachel se perguntava por que diabos estava tão apaixonada por alguém tão lerdo. Percy nunca percebera que ela estava afim. Nunca. Nem mesmo quando ela jogava charme. Ou era indireta. Ou mesmo quando era direta! Muitas vezes ela fazia comentários _muito_ diretos, e ele não percebia. Portanto, não era lá uma surpresa que ele também não notasse que _Nico_ estava afim, e que Rachel e ele eram rivais. Primo e melhor amiga. Os dois lutando pela atenção e pelo amor de Percy. Mas Rachel tinha vantagem naquele jogo: ela não era da família, e era uma garota. E considerando que Percy nunca se mostrou homossexual...

Ela forçou uma risada tímida e macia - Ah, Percy... Nós apenas não simpatizamos um com o outro... - ela sorriu docemente - Mas então, será que podemos deixar o Nico lá dentro por um tempo? Vai ser rapidinho...

- Percy, acho que é uma boa ideia fazermos pipoca. - disse Nico em alto e bom tom, surgindo pelo corredor. Ele lançou um olhar congelante para Rachel, que sustentou - Dare.

- Di Angelo.

_Por falar no diabo... Ele aparece! _Aquele garoto era, de certa forma, assustador. Ele não conseguia intimidar Rachel, apesar de tudo. Ela tinha coragem. Mas de qualquer forma, ele era bizarro. Ele tinha aquele olhar frio e cruel, aquela voz retumbante. O único momento em que ele não botava medo era quando estava com Percy. E mesmo assim, ele ainda era... depressivo.

- Eu quase posso ver as faíscas saindo de vocês. - Percy falou em um tom brincalhão, rindo - Por que não se sentam e ligam a tv? Vou buscar a pipoca. Tentem não se matar, está bem?

Um pedido muito difícil de ser cumprido. Rachel e Nico seguiram Percy com os olhos enquanto ele ia na direção da cozinha e sumia atrás de uma porta. Então, se encararam. Rachel tremia de raiva. Os punhos de Nico se fecharam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou. Nico espremeu os olhos.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - retrucou ele - Para começar, _eu_ vim passar o fim de semana com o _meu_ primo. - Nico enfatizou o pronome possessivo - Você não foi convidada.

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa para o _meu_ melhor amigo! - Rachel seguiu o exemplo de Nico e forçou o pronome - Afinal, sou a pessoa mais chegada à ele!

Os olhos de Nico pareciam arder em chamas negras - Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, Dare.

- Não, di Angelo, nós dois sabemos que Percy gosta de _garotas_. E você sabe muito bem que ele tem uma queda por mim.

Ela estava blefando. Percy nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de atração por ela. Mas Rachel tinha esse tom de voz firme, essa decisão. Era como se ela estivesse falando uma verdade. Ou talvez, ela achasse que fosse verdade. Mas Nico não caíra naquilo.

- Ele tem tanta queda por você quanto tem por aquele lustre ali. - Nico disse, apontando a luminária do teto. Rachel rangeu os dentes.

- Espere e verá, _dark boy_. - ela gruniu - Em poucos dias, Percy Jackson será meu namorado!

Ela fez mais um _hunft_ e jogou os cabelos para trás, marchando até o sofá e sentando-se nele emburrada. Nico escolheu o lugar mais longe da garota possível e puxou uma revista de cima da mesa. Alguns minutos se passaram e o clima tenso continuava pairando. Percy chegou com uma tigela de pipoca amanteigada e olhou de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

Com um suspiro, Percy sentou-se no meio do sofá de três lugares e ligou a televisão. _Quando é que eles parariam com isso?_ Ele não teve que esperar muito. Em poucos segundos, Rachel estava sentada de seu lado esquerdo e Nico, de seu direito. Eles brigavam por Percy como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Obrigada, Percy. - Rachel disse quando ele ofereceu a pipoca. Pelo canto do olho, Percy viu Nico torceu o cenho.

Por mais que Percy amasse muito Nico e Rachel, momentos como aquele o deixavam com muita raiva dos dois. Por que eles não podiam apenas se dar bem? Seria tão mais fácil se os três fossem um grupo animado de amigos! Ao invés disso, Rachel e Nico passavam o tempo todo tentando atingir um ao outro. Nessas horas, Percy preferia Grover. Grover era um bom amigo que _nunca_ implicava com ninguém. Esse sim era um cara legal.

Se, por mágica, Nico e Rachel pudessem ler mentes, os dois ficariam extremamente enciumados com aquilo. Como reagiriam ao fato de Percy preferir Grover, exatamente porque ele não era ciumento? Bom, eles sentiriam muitos ciúmes... coisa que Percy não gostaria. E ele preferiria ainda mais Grover. E aquilo tendia a ser um péssimo ciclo vicioso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A entrada do colégio novo estava cheia de alunos. Muitos deles. Nenhum rosto conhecido. Ela se sentia perdida. Nem ao menos sabia onde ficava sua classe. Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, nervosamente, procurando pela prima. Nada dela. Rachel disse que ficaria perto da entrada... mas onde? Ela estava começando a achar que ia ficar tonta de tanto olhar para os lados quando alguém tropeçou e caiu sobre ela.

- Ei! Olhe por onde anda! - resmungou. O garoto saiu de cima dela e se levantou. A primeira coisa que ela notou foram seus grandes olhos verdes cor-de-mar. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e rebeldes, e parecia ansioso.

- Como se a culpa tivesse sido minha! - retrucou, mas ofereceu a mão para que ela se apoiasse. Ela deu um tapa na mão dele e levantou-se sozinha.

- E por acaso é minha? - não levaria o insulto para casa, não. Ela era orgulhosa demais.

- Parece que temos uma nova aluna estressadinha por aqui! - disse o garoto, e ele voltou a andar - Vê se não arranja briga logo no primeiro dia! - gritou, se afastando.

Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa. Como ele sabia que ela era nova? Será que havia uma placa luminosa escrito _"caloura"_ em sua cabeça? Ela observou o garoto se afastar... e então, de relance, ela viu Rachel. Aliviada, caminhou depressa até a prima.

- Annie! - falou a ruiva assim que a viu - Minha nossa, é você mesmo?

Pelo que Rachel lembrava de Annabeth, a garota era uma pequena rata de biblioteca, muito branca e baixinha. Apesar de familiar, aquela definitivamente não era a mesma garota. Havia crescido bastante, tomado uma cor mais saudável, seus cabelos loiros cacheados estavam belamente presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos cinzentos pareciam se destacar. Rachel percebeu que a prima havia ficado bonita, e não gostou daquilo.

- Ah, qual é! Eu não mudei tanto! - Annabeth disse enquanto abraçava a prima. Rachel sorriu para ela.

- Como não? Você cresceu e... está linda!

Annabeth corou.

- Obrigada.

Rachel então percebeu, por trás do ombro de Annabeth, que Percy as estava encarando. Ela sorriu e acenou para ele. Annabeth virou-se de costas para ver a pessoa para a qual Rachel acenara, e encontrou o garoto que havia trombado com ela alguns segundos atrás. Ele também a viu, e arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Quem é esse? - perguntou inocentemente. Rachel obviamente não gostou da pergunta.

- Se lembra que eu falei de um amigo? Aquele que eu disse que eu tinha "algo mais"... - Rachel fez questão de lembrar, para dissipar qualquer tipo de pensamento da cabeça de Annabeth. A garota assentiu.

- É esse?

- Percy Jackson.

Annabeth assentiu de novo - Grande idiota.

- O que você disse?

- Nada. - Annabeth se corrigiu rapidamente - Eu não disse nada.

Mas ela sabia muito bem que aquele era só o início.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bom, agora a história está melhor direcionada. Podem tirar uma conclusão. (:**

**E obrigada pelos comentários!**


	3. Futebol

**Nossa, eu tenho que ser *muito* cara de pau de resolver postar um novo capítulo depois de quase seis meses. Provavelmente, aquelas pessoas que tinham lido já desistiram da história e vou ficar sem leitores. Ok. Mas outro dia, do nada, eu estava relendo essa história e veio a inspiração. Saí escrevendo, deu no que deu, e resolvi postar. -qq**

_**Sem spoilers, afinal, este é um UA (universo alternativo)!**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Ele é o primo. Ela, a melhor amiga. E os dois são rivais na busca pelo amor de alguém especial. Percy só queria entender porquê eles se odiavam tanto. | UA (universo alternativo). Nico/Rachel, Nico/Percy, Rachel/Percy, Percy/Annabeth.**_

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 02 - Futebol

Ela olhou os horários dele uma só vez, e um sorriso se destacou em seu rosto.

_Percy e eu estamos na mesma turma!_, sorriu Rachel. Ela teria seu primeiro, terceiro e quarto tempos com Percy pela segunda-feira. Quase perfeito. Ela vibrou internamente, e mal olhou o resto da lista. Foi a loira ao seu lado que lhe chamou a atenção.

- Oh, - murmurou Annabeth - teremos quase as mesmas aulas.

Rachel rapidamente pegou os horários de Annabeth de sua mão, sem se importar com Percy estar observando. Ela colocou os horários dos dois lado a lado e quase teve um ataque: com excessão de dois ou três tempos por dia, a agenda deles batia perfeitamente. Percy e Annabeth passariam todo o semestre juntos.

- Oh! - repetiu Rachel, com choque. Annabeth fez uma careta. Percy retribuiu a cara feia.

- Você podia ao menos tentar ser legal, Senhorita Dona-do-Mundo! - retrucou ofendido.

Annabeth não respondeu. Ela virou a cara para ele e marchou para dentro da sala. Rachel olhou para ela daquela forma implacável: _você está com os melhores horários desse colégio e ainda reclama?_, antes de seguí-la. Percy entrou também. Rachel esperou ele escolher um lugar para sentar-se ao lado dele. Percy escolheu uma das cadeiras no fundo e largou-se nela.

- Não ligue para Annie. - murmurou Rachel ao sentar-se - Ela é sempre assim.

Percy não respondeu. Ele estava encarando a nuca de Annabeth, sentada na primeira cadeira da fileira. _Típica cdf_, pensou para si mesmo. Rachel irritou-se com sua ignorância, mas tentou se conter. Ela via o lado bom do momento: pelo menos Nico di Angelo não estava lá.

A aula pareceu demorar horas para acabar. Rachel rabiscava em seu caderno, ouvindo Annabeth responder a todas as perguntas do professor, o que fazia Percy bufar ao seu lado. Porém, o segundo tempo praticamente voou, e no terceiro tempo ela estava novamente na sala de Percy. Era a classe de Biologia e Annabeth não estava lá. Rachel sorriu ao se sentar ao lado do "melhor amigo".

- Ela é insuportável. - Percy disse para si mesmo durante a aula. Rachel arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Ela?

- A Nerdbeth. - respondeu - Ela passou a aula inteira de história discutindo com o professor sobre a antiga Mesopotâmia! Pelos deuses, essa nem é a matéria que estamos estudando!

- Pare de se preocupar com ela. - Rachel sorriu com ternura. - Escuta, você quer sair hoje? Tem um novo filme em cartaz que eu adoraria assistir.

Percy pensou por alguns segundos. - Não posso. Fiquei de jogar futebol com uns caras.

O sorriso de Rachel não vacilou. - Sério? Eu queria poder assistir.

- Você pode. - Percy sorriu de volta. - Vamos estar na quadra do colégio depois do almoço. Apareça por lá antes de ir para casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes mesmo de ficar encharcada, Annabeth havia se arrependido profundamente de ter procurado a prima. Após a aula, a loira procurou Rachel desesperadamente. Annabeth ainda não conhecia o caminho da escola até em casa muito bem, e não estava disposta a se perder. Portanto, a garota procurou em cada pequena parte do colégio sua prima.

Finalmente, depois de quase vinte minutos procurando, Annabeth a viu na arquibancada da quadra poliesportiva. Rachel estava com aquela cara: aquela carranca de quando ela está bem brava. Annabeth vacilou: será que valia a pena ir até lá? Mas, pensando bem, ela já havia perdido muito tempo procurando a prima, e era mais fácil pedir logo ajuda para alguém que sabia o caminho.

Rachel só a percebeu quando Annabeth já estava ao seu lado.

- Annie? - Perguntou, um pouco desnorteada. - O que faz aqui?

O tom de voz de Rachel fez arrepios atravessarem a espinha de Annabeth. Ela estremeceu de leve.

- Eu só... ainda não sei direito como andar por aqui, e estava pensando em voltar com você para não me perder.

Rachel olhou Annabeth de cima a baixo, e percebeu o pavor da garota. - Relaxe, Annie. Estou enfezada, mas não é com _você_. - Explicou-se a ruiva, endireitando-se no banco.

- Ah. - Annabeth pareceu aliviada quando sentou-se ao lado de Rachel. - Então por...?

- Direita. - Rachel cuspiu a palavra, ríspida. - A minha direita. Duas fileiras abaixo de nós.

- Oh. - A loira já estava começando a sentir uma boba por só falar monossílabos. Ela olhou na direção que Rachel indicara. Um garoto moreno e baixinho estava sentado ali, com as pernas cruzadas. Ele parecia bastante entretido com o jogo. - Um garoto?

- Não é um garoto. - Rachel desviou o olhar para ele também. - É uma alma penada.

Annabeth reprimiu um riso. - Rach, aquilo é só...

- Primo do Percy. Aquele chato que sempre falo.

- Ah... - Annabeth entendeu imediatamente do que se tratava. - Vamos, Rach, ele é um _garoto_. Você só está paranóica.

- É sério. Ele gosta do Percy, eu sinto.

- Eles são _primos_. - Annabeth não estava nada convencida. - Você é quem está interpretando o garoto mal. Ele ainda é criança, Rachel, por isso é tão apegado às pessoas. Não quer dizer que ele seja _gay_.

- Você está subestimando ele, Annabeth.

- Ele tem 14 anos! - Annabeth pareceu desesperada. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Olhe bem para ele. Ele tem cara de 14 anos?

Annabeth encarou o garoto. Ele era baixinho comparado à garotos de 17 anos, como Percy, mas até que já tinha altura. Provavelmente faria 15 anos em um mês ou dois. Não era feio... mas alguma coisa na sua aparência meio que o tornava repulsivo: talvez aquele olhar fixo e morto, talvez o cabelo escuro no rosto. Ele tinha um visual meio _dark_, mas... definitivamente não gay.

- Rachel, esse garoto _não _é gay. Pare de se preocupar, está bem?

- Annabeth!

- Quer saber? - Annabeth bufou. - Mesmo se ele for gay -e eu não acho que seja- Percy não é. Então por que você se importa com esse garoto? Ele não faz diferença nenhuma.

Antes que Rachel pudesse responder, um pequeno tumulto se formou na quadra. Um dos garotos que estava jogando havia caído e machucado a perna. Annabeth se levantou por impulso, Rachel a seguiu. Logo, ambas estavam perto da grade para ver o garoto. Os outros rapazes carregaram-no até um banco. Annabeth pulou a grade com destreza e parou ao lado dele.

- Onde foi o ferimento? - Perguntou. O garoto retirou a mão da perna, que apresentava um grande hematoma. - Você. - Annabeth apontou um garoto ao acaso. - Vá buscar gelo e uma toalha. Agora!

Os outros garotos começaram a se concentrar em volta do rapaz. Annabeth fez uma cara feia. O enviado voltou com a toalha e o gelo, arfando. Annabeth empurrou o grupo de meninos para o lado e cuidadosamente preparou uma bolsa de gelo, e colocou-a na perna do rapaz.

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu. Annabeth sorriu de volta.

- Cara! - Percy correu para perto, costurando pelo grupo de garotos amontoados. - Grover! Você tá bem, cara?

Grover deu um risinho. - Melhor agora. Esse anjo aqui acaba de me ajudar.

Percy encarou Annabeth por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir. - Anjo? _Anjo?_ Meu caro Grover, tem certeza de que não bateu a cabeça também?

- Ha-ha-ha. - Annabeth fingiu um riso. - E não é que o grande piadista Jackson apareceu para um pequeno show?

- Não tire comigo, Nerdbeth.

- Você começou, Cabeça-de-Alga.

- Ok. - Rachel surgiu de repente do meio do grupo. - Grover está bem, fim de papo. Circulando!

- Como vamos jogar agora? - Perguntou um dos garotos. - Está faltando um jogador.

Percy sorriu. - Hey, Nico! - Gritou para a arquibancada. Nico, que até agora estava apenas observando, fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não estou afim de jogar futebol.

- Ah, Nico. - Percy fez a sua premiada carinha de cachorro sem dono. - Por favor.

Nico encarou Percy com seu olhar gélido por alguns segundos. No entanto, o outro apenas manteve seu olhar pedinte e triste. - Ok, ok, você venceu. Qual time?

- Aquele. - Percy apontou o lado direito da quadra. Nico assentiu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Que jogo chato. Parece que não acaba nunca.

- Só se passaram quinze minutos, Rachel. - Grover riu. Ele, Rachel e Annabeth estavam sentados no banco de reservas assistindo o jogo que voltara a se desenrolar.

- Eu queria ir no cinema com o Percy. Pelo visto não vai dar.

- Ele é sempre um babaca mesmo? - Annabeth perguntou, não para Rachel, mas para Grover. Por sorte, a ruiva não ouviu a pergunta, e continuou encarando Jackson correndo pela quadra.

- Bom, babaca ele sempre foi. - Grover respondeu sorrindo. - Mas... nunca tinha visto ele pegar tanto assim no pé de alguém.

- Que sorte a minha. - Annabeth suspirou. Grover riu.

- Aliás, - O garoto falou agora mais baixo. - aproveitando que a Senhorita Red aí está distraída, acho que ele só deve estar querendo extravazar em alguém. Você sabe, _Red _e _Black _ficam brigando o tempo todo. É natural que o Percy acabe extressado e queira brigar com alguém. Tente não levá-lo a sério, sim?

Annabeth desviou o olhar para o jogo. - Eu sou um pouquinho... cabeça-quente, sabe. Não sei se consigo ouvir as provocações calada.

- Uhum. - Grover assentiu. - Ah, _Black_ marcou outro. Fim de jogo.

De fato, o time de Nico havia vencido. Rachel suspirou aliviada. _Finalmente_ aquele jogo tinha terminado. Quem sabe não dava tempo de tomar uma raspadinha na esquina? Não era tão bom quanto o filme, mas... ela estaria com Percy, certo?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Suor_. E hormônios. Era tudo que Annabeth sentia exalar daqueles milhares de garotos quando eles começaram a tirar suas camisas molhadas. Ela respirou fundo e manteve a cabeça abaixada, para evitar ficar encarando o peitoral de alguém. Rachel não era tão discreta quanto, mas não precisava: ela só tinha olhos para o Jackson, mesmo. Em poucos segundos Percy estava ao lado do banco de reservas, sorrindo como uma criancinha que acabara de se divertir muito. Aquele sorriso inocente atraiu a atenção de Annabeth, que só pôde ser desviada pelo peitoral do rapaz que... _uau_. _Nada bom, Annabeth. Rachel te mataria se lesse pensamentos. Olhe para o outro lado._

Ela olhou. E lá estava um lindo garoto moreno. Ele tinha uma pele perfeita e brilhante, como oliva, e um peitoral _quase _tão bom quanto o de Percy. Ele não sorria, mas não precisava. Os olhos dele eram da cor de azeitonas e... espere. Não... não podia ser... aquele era o primo de Percy?

- R-rach... - Annabeth chamou, voltando-se para Rachel. Mas, obviamente, Rachel estava distraída demais com Percy Jackson.

- Vocês foram ótimos. - Rachel sorriu. - Mereciam ter vencido.

- Foi tudo culpa minha. - Percy coçou a cabeça, distraído. - Eu sabia que o Nico era bom, mas mesmo assim chamei ele para o outro time.

Nico limpou a garganta ruidosamente. - Você não achou que eu ia deixar vocês vencerem, certo?

- Não fale besteiras. - Rachel interveio. - Foi só... um golpe de sorte.

- Três gols, Dare? Você chama isso de golpe de sorte? - Nico se aproximou dela, e Annabeth notou que a respiração dele estava mais rápida, talvez a adrenalina da discussão. - Eu tenho habilidade, admita.

- Habilidade? _Habilidade?_ - Rachel fez uma careta. - Di Angelo, você é agourento, isso sim. Tanto que fez o outro time perder. O goleiro deles ficava com medo de você e acabava não pegando a bola.

- E você se acha a Miss Universo, né, com esse cabelo vermelho _bombril_. Você poderia servir de espantalho na fazenda do meu pai!

Annabeth sentiu-se ofendida com aquelas palavras, mesmo não sendo direcionadas a ela. Ela imaginou que Rachel também se sentisse assim, mas a ruiva continuou impassiva. Pelo contrário, Rachel deu mais um passo para perto de Nico.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, _dark-boy_. - Ela cutucou o peito dele com a ponta do dedo indicador. - Você é bizarro, mas isso não me assusta.

- Pois devia. - Nico sorriu a poucos centímetros dela. - Porque qualquer noite, enquanto você estiver dormindo, eu vou entrar no seu quarto e te pregar no meio de um milharal.

- Ok Nico, sem ameaças... - Percy começou, mas no instante seguinte, Rachel havia chutado a canela de Nico. Ele cambaleou para trás.

- Você me chutou, Dare! - Esbravejou.

- Você ainda tem sorte de eu ter chutado a canela. Outros pontos mais dolorosos estavam disponíveis. - Rachel sorriu maliciosamente.

- Rach! - Percy se colocou entre os dois. - Vocês estão exagerando.

- Sai da frente, Jackson. - Nico falou entre os dentes. - Vou usar o cabelo dela para lavar a louça lá em casa.

- Ora seu. - Rachel se moveu, mas Percy a segurou. Com uma força que Percy não esperava, Rachel o empurrou para longe, e pulou nas costas de Nico.

À primeira vista, Annabeth achou a cena muito engraçada: Nico rodopiando pela quadra, tentando tirar Rachel de suas costas, enquanto a garota, segurando-se nos cabelos dele, dava-lhe pequenos soquinhos. A loira não consiguiu segurar uma risadinha, apesar de perceber o quanto a situação poderia ser séria. Mas antes que Annabeth sequer pensasse no que fazer, a resposta veio do céu: um banho.

A água gelada atingiu os três - Annabeth, Rachel e Nico - fazendo esses dois últimos pararem de se debater um contra o outro. De repente, Rachel percebeu o quanto sua posição era comprometedora, e como a única barreira que impossibilitava os outros de ver sua calcinha cor de rosa era o próprio Nico. Ela desceu das costas dele, envergonhada, e ajeitou sua saia. Nico passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e massageou as têmporas. Annabeth olhou para trás e encontrou o culpado com um balde vazio em mãos.

- PERSEU JACKSON! - Ela gritou, nervosa. - COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A...?

Uma brisa passou pela quadra, e Annabeth tremeu. Ela olhou para suas próprias roupas, encharcadas, e conteve sua vontade de gritar como uma louca.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Ora bolas, alguém precisava pará-los, certo? - Percy respondeu fingindo inocência. Rachel estava distraída torcendo sua saia, Nico parecia estar com a pior dor de cabeça do mundo.

- E por que você jogou água em _mim_ também? - Annabeth gritou. Percy deu um passo para trás.

- Err... você estava no caminho, não é?

Não, ela não estava, e Annabeth sabia muito bem disso. Ela se preparou para gritar alguma ofensa, mas então olhou para Grover: ele fazia levemente o movimento de "_não_" para ela. Então, decidida, Annabeth marchou até Rachel, pegou-a pelo pulso e a arrastou para fora da quadra.

- Tchau, Percy. - Rachel acenou antes que as duas passassem pela porta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Se alguém ainda estiver lendo isso, saiba que ainda nem comecei a escrever o terceiro capítulo, mas deve demorar menos que esse segundo. E sim, eu mudei um pouquinho o rumo da história, porque nem eu estava conseguindo fazer um Nico gay. Vocês vão entender nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ok, se vocês ainda estão aí, mandem um comentário para eu saber! (:**


	4. Elevador

**N/A: Praticamente 4 meses sem postar. Eu sou uma vergonha.**

**Esse capítulo é quase 90% Percabeth. Vocês foram avisados. Eu realmente espero conseguir escrever o próximo mais rápido, porque é no próximo que as coisas com o Nico e a Rachel vão ficar interessantes... *cof***

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 03 - Elevador

- Ah, eu não sei, Grover. - Annabeth murmurou enquanto os dois passavam por um dos corredores. - Acho que não aguento mais.

- Vamos, Annie. - Grover já a chamava assim. Annabeth estava impressionada com o quanto eles haviam se tornado amigos nesse mês de convívio. - Lembre-se: você vai estar lá por mim.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Annabeth suspirou. - Mas ele também vai estar lá.

- Fala sério, você pode ignorá-lo.

- Não, eu não posso. Ele não deixa. Você sabe disso. - Annabeth entrou em uma das salas. Grover a seguiu.

- Por falar nisso... - Grover disse enquanto se sentava em uma das carteiras da fileira do canto. - Já percebeu que Percy pega no seu pé mais do que o normal?

- Oh não! - Annabeth sentou-se às costas do garoto, fingindo surpresa na voz. - Jura?

Grover riu. - Não faça brincadeiras. Estou falando sério. Acho... acho que ele talvez goste de você.

Annabeth engasgou. E ela não estava nem bebendo nada. - Ele? - Ela disse, um pouco alto demais.

- Por que a surpresa? - Grover riu um pouco. - Percy tem uma certa dificuldade com garotas. Acho que ele não sabe agir direito quando gosta de uma delas. E o jeito que ele te enche o saco... talvez faça sentido na cabeça dele. De um jeito ou de outro, você acaba pensando nele quase toda hora, certo? Vocês até que dariam um casal bonitinho.

Annabeth abriu seu caderno, nervosa. - Grover, por favor. Percy Jackson? _Comigo_? Eu preferiria estar com uma sardinha.

Por coincidência, Percy estava entrando na sala no exato momento em que Annabeth disse estas palavras. Ela viu a cara feia que ele fez para ela, mas fingiu não perceber. Ela não estava arrependida do que dissera. Ela _preferia_ sardinhas.

Mas... depois que Percy sentou-se em seu lugar ao lado de Grover, Annabeth não pôde deixar de encará-lo por alguns segundos. Ele? Gostando dela? Não... Não mesmo. Percy podia ser até meio maluco, e Annabeth entendia que ele tinha implicância com ela - ele não era tão chato com outras pessoas - mas era impossível que ele realmente estivesse gostando dela. Até porque, se estivesse, eles teriam um problemão.

Annabeth desviou o olhar para a cadeira da frente, onde Rachel estava sentada virada para trás conversando animadamente com seu amigo. Se ela sequer desconfiasse de algo assim, era capaz de arrancar os cabelos de Annabeth fio por fio. Ok, talvez nem tanto, mas Rachel com certeza ficaria muito magoada. E magoar a prima era a última coisa que Annabeth queria.

E afinal de contas, pra que ela estava pensando em tudo aquilo? Annabeth voltou a se concentrar em seu caderno. _Foco. _Ela tinha que ter foco.

- E então, você vai?

Grover estava virado de costas, sorrindo para ela.

- Ok, ok, eu vou. – Annabeth fez um aceno com as mãos. – Mas se eu me arrepender disso, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno.

O sorriso de Grover não vacilou. – Você não vai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não era exatamente uma festa. Era aniversário de Grover, e ele tinha chamado apenas os amigos mais chegados para um almoço no _playground_ do seu prédio. Na verdade, ele não teria convidado Rachel se não fosse por Annabeth. As duas eram primas, e seria muito deseducado convidar Annabeth (que era sua amiga) e fingir que Rachel não existia. Em geral, Rachel não era tão chata assim. Ela era até que boazinha. O problema era quando Nico estava por perto.

Infelizmente, Grover não pôde deixar de chamar Nico também. Sempre que os dois se olhavam, Grover temia que começassem uma briga. Mas, aparentemente, Nico e Rachel estavam tentando evitar brigas, já que Percy estava por perto. Em um dado momento, porém, Percy teve que se ausentar da pequena festa por alguns minutos, para ir buscar alguma coisa no apartamento. E então começou o caos.

Ao que parece, Rachel e Nico começaram a discutir por um pacote de salgadinhos, e começaram uma verdadeira guerra de comida entre eles. Grover costumava ser muito pacífico, mas toda aquela sujeira estava irritando ele – e mais, ele teria que limpar tudo depois. Antes que precisasse gritar com os garotos, Annabeth o fez. Ela separou a briga com algumas palavras duras, e puxou Rachel para longe de Nico.

- Rach, por favor. – Disse, suspirando. – Qual é o seu problema com esse garoto?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum. – Rachel respondeu, tirando pedaços de salgadinho do cabelo. – Ele quem insiste em ficar no meu caminho.

Annabeth girou os olhos. Ela deu uma rápida conferida na bagunça. Grover parecia nervoso.

- Eu vou lá em cima buscar uma vassoura e uma pá. – Ela disse para Grover. – Tente se acalmar e manter esses dois afastados.

Grover assentiu. Annabeth chamou o elevador. Esperou por alguns segundos até que ele finalmente chegou. Grover morava no décimo primeiro andar – uma longa espera. Quando o elevador estava na altura do sétimo andar, ele parou. A porta se abriu para revelar um Percy Jackson bastante agitado com uma sacola nas mãos.

Ele ficou encarando Annabeth por alguns segundos antes de finalmente entrar no elevador, sem falar nada. Annabeth também nem tentou puxar uma conversa: esperava que o elevador chegasse logo no andar que ela queria. Mas, quando estavam quase no nono andar, o elevador parou de novo.

E dessa vez, tudo ficou escuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel passou os dedos por seus cabelos cheios de salgadinho. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha passado o dia inteiro discutindo com o di Angelo mais uma vez. Sim, ela detestava o garoto, e era sempre bom dizer algumas poucas e boas para ele, mas... ela estava cansada. Tanto tempo gritando com alguém dava grandes dores de cabeça. O problema é que ela simplesmente não podia se dar por vencida.

Se ela deixasse transparecer que estava cansada de discutir, o garoto poderia achar que ela era fraca. Pior do que isso: ele poderia achar que era mais forte que ela. E isso _nunca_ seria verdade. Rachel era determinada. Ela sabia o que queria e lutava por isso. Ela se esforçava para ser a melhor no que fazia e para manter seu trabalho perfeito.

Por um momento, Rachel até esqueceu o porquê de tudo aquilo. Percy. Eles eram amigos fazia tanto tempo, e ele nunca a notava... É claro que ela já tinha pensado em desistir. Pensando bem, ela nem tinha mais certeza de porque gostava dele, apesar de saber muito bem que precisava que ele gostasse dela. Os Dare não desistiam. Eles conseguiam o que queriam, quer demorasse ou não.

Ela lavou o rosto. Rachel se encarou no pequeno espelho do banheiro. Ela não era feia... era? Seu rosto era todo manchado de sardinhas, seu nariz era fino e arrebitado. Ela tinha olhos grandes e verdes, e seu cabelo era extraordinariamente vermelho – um ruivo forte, vivo e um pouco cheio. Ela passou os dedos sobre as bochechas – havia olheiras acima delas – tocando as sardas. Era nessas horas que Rachel queria ter uma pele bonita e lisinha.

Antes de sair do banheiro, Rachel passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez e respirou fundo. Ela precisava ser forte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth tentou de tudo. O interfone do elevador, que estava quebrado. O botão de emergência, que nem existia mais. O celular, que estava sem sinal. Tudo. Mas, por causa da "festa" de Grover, os dois elevadores estavam ligados, e ninguém sentiria muita falta daquele. Ou seja, até que alguém percebesse que eles estavam presos ali, Percy e Annabeth teriam que ficar um bom tempo juntos... tempo demais.

A garota sentou no chão, aflita. Ela ouviu Percy bufar.

- Ninguém merece.

- Não ouse começar, Cabeça-de-Alga. – Annabeth o cortou. – Não quero ouvir suas reclamaçõezinhas toscas.

- Eu não estou com tempo a perder. – Percy se moveu no escuro, e Annabeth adivinhou que ele estava tentando abrir a porta. Ele apertou o botão para abrir a porta manualmente, mas deu de cara com uma parede de concreto. – Que droga.

- Fica sentado e quieto pelo menos por alguns minutos. Grover vai dar falta de mim.

Inacreditavelmente, Percy sentou-se e ficou quieto. Annabeth começou a agradecer mentalmente a todos os deuses que conhecia. Os tais minutos, porém, foram se alargando. Pelo relógio de Annabeth, eles já estavam a quase meia hora ali, sentados, esperando por alguém.

O lugar estava ficando quente. Annabeth se abanava com as mãos para espantar o calor. Ela percebeu que estava com fome – ainda não havia comido nada. Pior do que isso, sua barriga roncou. Alto. Tanto, que Percy levantou a cabeça.

- Você está com fome?

Ela teve vontade de responder "Não, estou só cantando com a barriga, mesmo.", mas decidiu ser educada, afinal não havia motivos para grosseria no momento.

- Sim.

Annabeth mal conseguia ver Percy sentado apoiado na outra parede do elevador, mas sabia que ele estava em algum lugar por ali, e o som de plástico amassado indicava que ele estava mexendo na sacola. Ele tirou alguma coisa de dentro dela e ofereceu ao nada. Ele não devia estar vendo-a, também.

Mesmo às cegas, Annabeth conseguiu pegar o embrulho. Ela desenrolou-o e encontrou algo comestível. Pelo formato, devia ser um sanduíche. – Obrigada.

Percy não respondeu. Ao invés disso, Annabeth ouviu um tapa. – Hã?

- Eu sou muito burro. – Ele falou mais sozinho do que com ela. Provavelmente tinha dado um tapa na própria cabeça. – Eu estou com uma caixa de fósforos aqui. A gente pode ter luz...

- Não! – Annabeth disse depressa. – Vai acabar com o nosso oxigênio muito mais rápido, sem falar que eu já estou com calor.

- Você sabe. – A voz de Percy ficou mais baixa de repente. – Eu mal vejo onde você está. Se você quiser ficar à vontade... não vai fazer diferença.

Annabeth sabia que tinha corado. – Não... está tudo bem.

Eles passaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Percy fez alguns ruídos. – Se você não vai, eu vou. Estou assando.

- Não tem nenhum outro jeito da gente sair daqui? – Annabeth perguntou, constrangida. Ela imaginou que Percy já devia estar sem camisa.

- Deve ter alguma abertura por cima do elevador, mas está muito escuro para vermos e seria difícil abri-la. – Percy suspirou. – A gente vai ter que esperar que alguém note o problema.

- E isso pode ser...

- Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, o porteiro vai ter que desligar um dos elevadores quando a festa acabar. Ele vai perceber que tem algo de errado.

- Quando a festa acabar? – Annabeth teve de repetir. – Ah, droga.

- Pelo visto. – Percy disse. – Nós vamos ficar um bom tempo aqui.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela tinha certeza de que havia uma poça de suor logo abaixo dela. Quem sabe a poça não estivesse quase atingindo Percy, que nesse momento já estava praticamente deitado no chão. Annabeth estava começando a ficar apreensiva. Quanto tempo ainda ficaria ali?

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ela estava começando a ficar com... qual era mesmo a palavra? Medo. Sim, conforme o tempo ia passando, Annabeth tinha a sensação de que nunca a achariam ali. Quem sabe seu destino não fosse morrer em um elevador, com Percy Jackson roncando ao seu lado?

Espere um pouco... roncando?

- Cabeça-de-Alga? – Annabeth chamou, sem respostas. – Alô?

Annabeth não fazia ideia da distância entre os dois, então não quis arriscar levantar. Ela poderia acabar pisando nele ou algo assim. Com cuidado, ela foi tateando no escuro.

- Ei... – Ela chamava volta e meia. – Percy?

Ela já estava até usando o nome dele. A coisa estava ficando séria.

- Percy, você está aí?

Finalmente, ela encontrou algo – uma superfície molhada, que com toda certeza era Percy. Ele se mexeu muito abruptamente, e Annabeth perdeu o equilíbrio – afinal, ela estava engatinhando e uma das mãos não estava no chão, o que realmente dificultava. Estava escuro demais para que Annabeth entendesse a situação, mas quando ela deu por si, havia um peso a mais sobre ela.

- Anna-. – Percy começou, mas parou. Annabeth segurou a respiração. – Nerdbeth, o que você está fazendo?

Bom, não era _ela_ quem estava em cima _dele_, certo? Mas Annabeth se esforçou para formular uma resposta decente.

- Você não dava sinal de vida. Eu pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Eu estava só cochilando. – Percy riu. Annabeth ficou tensa.

- Você poderia... sabe... sair de cima de mim? – Ela perguntou, transparecendo nervosismo na sua voz.

- Não. – Ela podia imaginar que ele estava sorrindo. – É divertido ouvir o pânico na sua voz.

Annabeth tentou se controlar. – Pânico? Que pânico?

- Esse mesmo. – Percy riu, e Annabeth percebeu que soara um pouquinho desesperada. Ela queria muito se recompor, mas era bem difícil na posição constrangedora que estava.

- Ok, você está me assustando. Se você puder simplesmente me deixar ir... – Ela comentou, mexendo-se como podia.

- Olha, eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora para falar isso, mas... – Percy libertou-a aos poucos. – A gente precisa conversar.

Annabeth foi se arrastando aos pouquinhos até sair de baixo de Percy. Ela se sentou, passando as mãos pelas próprias roupas e tentando se recompor. O calor que vinha do corpo de Percy deixava claro que ele estava perto, sentado ao lado dela.

- Então... – Ele começou. – Grover conversou comigo um dia desses...

O coração de Annabeth deu um mortal para trás. Será que Grover tinha conversado sobre aquele mesmo assunto com Percy? Se sim, por que Percy queria conversar sobre o assunto? Ele não ia... céus. Deuses, ele não ia _se declarar_, não é?

- ...ele disse que eu estou começando a ser chato demais. – Percy completou, sem nem imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Annabeth. – Ele disse que tenho agido como o Nico e a Rachel. Você sabe, eles brigam o tempo todo, só porque têm implicância um com o outro. E isso realmente me irrita.

Apesar de saber que ele não poderia vê-la, Annabeth concordou com a cabeça. Percy prosseguiu. – O que eu quero dizer é que nós dois brigando o tempo todo tem incomodado Grover. E eu... bom, eu sei como ele se sente, então decidi fazer alguma coisa. – Annabeth sentiu a mão de Percy sobre a sua. – Trégua?

Um arrepio correu por todo o seu corpo quando Annabeth sentiu a mão de Percy sobre a dela. Ela podia ouvir a respiração pesada dele. E imaginava que tinha parado de respirar.

- E então?

- Hã... – Annabeth despertou, confusa. – Claro. Um pouco de paz seria bom.

Percy suspirou e tirou a mão de perto de Annabeth, o que a deixou um pouco triste. – Que bom que você não estranhou isso. Eu fiquei pensando que se eu mudasse de comportamento do nada, você provavelmente acharia que eu era maluco ou algo assim.

- Você _é_ maluco. – Annabeth disse com convicção. Percy avançou sobre ela tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, até que começou a sentir as cócegas. – Ei, ei, era brincadeira!

Alguma coisa na risada de Percy fazia Annabeth feliz. Ela se esqueceu, por um segundo, o quão chato ele era. E por mais alguns minutos, eles só ficavam rindo e falando coisas aleatórias, então rindo ainda mais. Annabeth estava começando a gostar de estar presa no elevador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A festa já estava acabando, e Percy não havia voltado ainda. Rachel tinha percebido que ele não estava passando tão bem quando saiu, e imaginou que ele tivesse decidido ficar lá por cima mesmo. Ela até pensou em subir, mas achou que seria um pouco deseducado, já que a casa era de Grover, e eles não eram amigos tão íntimos.

Foi então que Grover, adivinhando seus pensamentos, veio até ela.

- Ei, você viu a Annie? – Rachel fez que não com a cabeça. - Ela não voltou até agora lá de casa... Que tal passarmos lá para procurá-la?

- Seria bom. Já está um pouquinho tarde, e nós devíamos ir para casa. – Rachel respondeu com um sorriso. Grover realmente lia mentes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth não conseguia saber como eles haviam chegado tão perto, mas o fato era que ela e Percy já deviam ter perdido mais de meia hora conversando lado a lado no escuro. Ela ainda não podia ver o rosto dele, mas sabia de alguma forma que ele estava perto demais – não que isso a incomodasse.

Eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa boba, quando o elevador começou a tremer. Annabeth se segurou na primeira coisa que encontrou – no caso, o próprio Percy. Quase como quando se está dentro de um ônibus, Annabeth sentiu seu peso sendo jogado contra Percy. Ela percebeu que os braços dele estavam suados.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou, um pouco assustada.

- Eu acho... que talvez o elevador esteja voltando a funcionar.

Annabeth virou seu rosto na direção da voz de Percy. Ainda que ela não pudesse ver o rosto dele, ela podia sentir a sua respiração sobre o rosto dela. Ela sentiu-se corar, e decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para sair de perto dele – mas então percebeu que não podia. Os braços dele estavam em volta da cintura dela, apertados.

- Percy... – Ela começou, insegura do que deveria falar. Annabeth sentiu a respiração dele descer sobre sua boca e, de repente, seu coração estava batendo trezentas vezes mais rápido. Um tipo de calor muito diferente do que vinha a assolando dentro do elevador se apoderou do corpo dela.

Ela só soube o quanto precisava do beijo quando ele finalmente aconteceu.

Annabeth não fazia ideia do quanto era gratificante ter os lábios de Percy sobre os seus – ou ainda, como era bom estar envolvida pelos braços dele. Ela devia estar com nojo agora, a julgar pela quantidade de suor sobre os dois, mas aquilo realmente não importava. Ela estava concentrada demais apertando as costas nuas dele e trazendo-o para perto.

A sensação era tão boa que Annabeth até esqueceu que ela estava em um elevador escuro, o que definitivamente não era nada romântico. Ela podia não ver Percy, mas ela sabia mais do que nunca todos os detalhes dele – de uma maneira um tanto inusitada.

Uma onda de lucidez invadiu a cabeça de Annabeth: e se alguém os visse ali? Pior do que isso, e se de repente... Um flash ruivo passou pela sua cabeça como um furacão. _Rachel. Essa não_.

- Pára, pára. – Annabeth o empurrou para longe, arfando. Ela tentou encarar o lugar onde Percy devia estar.

- Pelos deuses. – Percy disse um tanto nervoso. – Eu sinto muito.

Annabeth não sabia direito o que dizer. Ela queria ficar de pé, mas suas pernas estavam tremendo. – Está tudo bem... Só não... não fale sobre isso para ninguém, está bem?

Percy fez um som estranho, sacudindo a cabeça. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Desculpa.

O que Annabeth mais queria naquele momento era enfiar a cabeça no chão e desaparecer. Ela se sentia um tanto quanto suja, afinal, estava traindo a prima. E confusa, também. Ok, ela sabia muito bem que sentia um tantinho de atração por Percy – mas nunca tinha reparado no quão perigoso isso poderia ser. E por mais que ela estivesse pensando que tinha sido estúpida por não pará-lo antes, parte dela queria muito poder voltar a beijá-lo.

O elevador tremeu de novo. E então despencou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel e Grover estavam no elevador, subindo tranquilamente, quando ouviram um barulho muito estranho. O elevador tremeu, e longo em seguida eles ouviram um grito feminino, seguido de um _boom_. Aquela voz... Rachel estremeceu. Era a voz de Annabeth, certo?

- O que foi isso? – Rachel perguntou, nervosa.

Grover também parecia aflito. – Eu não sei, mas não parece bom. – O elevador chegou no andar deles. – Acho que a gente deveria verificar meu apartamento e ver se Annabeth ainda está lá.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth não se lembrava de já ter gritado _tanto_ em sua vida.

Ela queria poder se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ela pôde até sentir seu próprio peso sumindo de repente, e por alguns segundos, ela estava voando. A luz piscou, e Annabeth teve um pequeno flash de Percy flutuando ao lado dela, mas tudo foi rápido demais. Ela sentiu o impacto da queda quando o elevador parou de cair.

- Você está bem? – Ela ouviu Percy perguntar. Ele parecia perto. E preocupado.

- Estou... – Annabeth tentou se colocar de pé. O pé dela doía bastante, mas ela sabia que podia andar. – O que...?

- Espere, não se mexa. – Percy falou, andando com leveza. Ele tateava o escuro em busca de algo. Annabeth tentou não respirar. – Achei. – Ela ouviu a porta ranger sob as mãos de Percy. – Ah, graças aos deuses. – Ele disse, finalmente. Um pouco de luz começava a entrar no elevador por conta da porta que ele abrira. – Certo, Annabeth. Isso é sério. Me dê a sua mão.

Ela podia ver a silhueta dele no escuro, com a mão estendida em sua direção. Annabeth sentiu o próprio corpo tremer de medo. Ela não hesitou em agarrar a mão de Percy. Ele manteve a porta aberta e cautelosamente pisou fora do elevador. Quando ele já estava do lado de fora, conduziu Annabeth para fora também, dando apoio a ela. Annabeth só conseguiu respirar fundo quando já estava a três passos do elevador.

Aquilo era vergonhoso demais. Além de suada, suja e fedida, Annabeth também estava assustada e reprimida. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, e seu coração batia a 300 milhas por hora. Por mais que ela sentisse vergonha em encarar Percy naquele momento, ela precisava olhá-lo por alguns segundos.

Ele estava coberto de suor, assim como ela, o que fazia a pele dele brilhar, mesmo à pouca luz que tinham. Ele ainda parecia bonito... apesar de estar todo molhado e fedido. Muito fedido. Mas Annabeth sabia que estava fedendo também. O rosto dele estava um pouco corado, mas ela não tinha certeza do porquê.

Percy começou a andar na direção da luz, e Annabeth o seguiu. Ela estava pensando onde eles sairiam e quem poderiam encontrar. Finalmente, quando chegaram ao corredor, Annabeth viu que estavam no quarto andar.

- Bom... nós dois estamos um lixo. – Percy comentou. Annabeth assentiu. – Nós podemos ir até o meu apartamento e, você sabe, tomar banho e nos recuperar do susto.

Era uma oferta bastante educada, mas Annabeth não se sentiria bem tomando banho na casa de Percy. – Eu sei lá. Nós não somos tão íntimos e...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com intimidade, Nerdbeth. – Percy suspirou. – Eu só estou oferecendo a minha casa porque seria péssimo para você ir para a sua assim.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou... eu vou pedir ao Grover para usar a casa dele. Fique tranquilo. – Annabeth olhou em volta, procurando as escadas. – Aliás, vou para o play agora mesmo falar com ele. Obrigada por tudo.

E com isso, ela correu na direção das escadas e desceu o mais rápido que pôde.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Se eu continuar demorando meses para atualizar a história, nunca vou ter leitores fixos... snif. )':**

**Bom, se alguém leu isso, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta (uma espécie de enquete) para que seja respondida nos comentários: Quantos já leram The Son of Neptune? Vale a pena escrever fics sobre o livro em português?**

**Me apaixonei pelo casalzinho Frank/Hazel. Assim que o livro sair aqui no Brasil, vou traduzir as minhas histórias sobre os dois para o português. (:**

**Enfim, é isso. Nota de autora muito grande. -q**


	5. Matemática

**N/A: Que lindo, eu consegui escrever outro capítulo em menos de um mês! (: As ideias estão fluindo mais facilmente agora, e tenho mais certeza de onde quero chegar. O lado bom é que eu **_**não **_**pretendo **_**de jeito nenhum**_** deixar essa fanfic sem final, ou seja, por mais que demorem, os capítulos sempre sairão.**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 04 - Matemática

Percy Jackson se sentia o cara mais retardado da face da Terra.

Ele queria poder simplesmente desaparecer do planeta para sempre. Como ele podia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de agarrar Annabeth daquele jeito? O pior de tudo é que os dois finalmente haviam decidido em prol da paz. Quem sabe, se ele não continuasse na dele, agindo como uma pessoa normal, eles talvez não virassem amigos? Mas não, ele _tinha_ que estragar tudo.

Annabeth era irritante. Muito irritante. Ela tinha aquele tom de voz sabichão, como se ela achasse que sabia tudo no mundo. Ela sempre puxava aqueles assuntos nerds, e ela sempre dava aqueles foras cheios de conteúdo: ela humilhava, e com estilo. Qualquer coisa idiota que você dissesse seria rebatida com uma resposta sábia em igual proporção, que quase sempre ridicularizava você.

Annabeth era diferente. Muito diferente. Ela tinha algo de especial dentro daquela casca nerd arrogante. Ela era estudiosa e esforçada, mas esse não era o ponto. Era simplesmente o jeito dela falar, estonteante, e o jeito como ela ainda assim conseguia parecer agradável e adorável. Como ela tratava os amigos dela, e como ela tão leal a eles.

No fim, Percy simplesmente não sabia como classificar a garota. Ele só sabia que... algo nela o atraía de uma forma forte demais para se evitar. Ele podia passar horas só discutindo com ela – apenas porque ela ficava realmente linda irritada. Mas aos poucos ele percebeu que gostaria de ter o tipo de atenção que ela dava a Grover voltada para ele também. Seria ótimo se eles fossem amigos, certo?

Era com essa possibilidade em mente que ele tinha tentado se aproximar dela no elevador. E o que aconteceu? Percy Jackson foi estúpido, como sempre.

O pior é que isso não saía da cabeça dele, desde o aniversário de Grover. Ele e Annabeth nem se falavam mais na escola, além de alguns "bom dia" secos. Era pior do que quando ela odiava ele. Agora, ela fingia que ele nem existia. E ele ficava pensando nisso o tempo todo, mesmo quando ele e Nico estavam apenas tentando jogar um pouco de _Guitar Hero_ em paz.

- Cara, você está bem? – Nico perguntou quando a música acabou. Percy o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Sim... por que?

- Bom, - Nico apontou a televisão. – eu ganhei. E cara, você sabe que eu não sou bom nisso.

Percy colocou sua guitarra de lado. Ele sentou na cama, de repente sentindo o corpo pesado. – Não é nada. Eu só estou pensando demais.

- Pensando? – O outro garoto sentou-se ao lado dele com evidente curiosidade. – No que?

Nico era alguns anos mais jovem que Percy, e tinha uma inocência e uma curiosidade infantil louváveis. Tudo bem que Nico faria 15 anos dentro de dois meses, mas o garoto ainda assim mantinha a sua mente limpa de más intenções... e quase sempre tinha aquela preocupação sincera com as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Pff. Assunto estúpido.

- Não me leve à mal. – Nico sorriu, brincalhão. – Eu adoro ganhar, mas de forma honesta. Prefiro ouvir suas reclamações estúpidas a ficar jogando sozinho enquanto você autista olhando para a parede.

- Eu não estava autistando! – Percy retrucou.

- Ah, estava sim. Eu vi você encarando a parede no meio da música!

Percy suspirou. – Ok, ok. Mas não acho que você vá querer conversar. Estou pensando em... – Ele fez uma pausa dramática. - Garotas.

Nico fingiu um "oh" de surpresa, e Percy começou a rir. – Por favor, não diga que você está assim por causa da _Dare_-

- Rachel? – Percy o encarou, assustado. – Por favor, Nico! Nem brinca com isso!

Foi a vez de Nico rir. – Nossa, você abomina a garota _tanto_ assim?

- Eu não abomino a Rachel. – Percy respondeu, sério. – Ela é minha amiga, você sabe disso. E eu até gosto muito dela, mas... _céus_, eu nem quero pensar em como as coisas seriam se eu gostasse dela dessa forma. Quero dizer, se eu _gostasse gostasse_ dela.

Nico concordou com a cabeça. – Seria tipo, um inferno.

Percy deitou na cama. – Então... – Nico prosseguiu. – Quem é a garota?

O rapaz de orbes verdes virou-se na cama para encarar o primo. – Se eu falar, você promete que não conta para ninguém?

- Claro. – Nico respondeu o mais rápido possível. Percy sussurrou algo para seu travesseiro. – O que? Eu não ouvi.

- Eu disse... – Nico só ouviu outro sussurro.

- Fala sério, Percy, não pode ser tão ruim!

- Annabeth.

- O que?

- Estou pensando na Annabeth.

Nico ficou tão espantado que não conseguiu rir. – Annabeth? – Ele repetiu, mais alto do que devia. – Você está brincando, Percy?

- O pior é que não. – Percy respondeu, suspirando. – Eu sei lá, eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, desde que...

- Que...?

- Bom, desde a festa do Grover.

- Sobre a festa, - Nico sentou-se um pouco mais ereto antes de continuar. – aconteceu alguma coisa, não é? Vocês dois sumiram. A Annabeth disse que estavam presos no elevador. E depois disso, os dois estavam muito estranhos. – Nico se inclinou, e a sombra sobre seu rosto o fez parecer um pouco macabro. – Fale a verdade, o que foi que rolou?

Percy ficou na dúvida se devia ou não contar para Nico. Algo no tom de voz dele – e na cara que ele estava fazendo – estava assustando Percy, mesmo que um pouquinho só. Mas no fim, ele percebeu que não fazia muita diferença. Quem sabe Nico não pudesse ajudar ele, ou mesmo dar algum conselho?

- Eu... – Percy engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Eu beijei ela.

O rosto de Nico mudou de cor para um tom quase roxo. – O QUE?

Se a situação não fosse tão esquisita, Percy riria da careta que Nico fizera. – Calma. Respira fundo... isso. Muito bom.

Nico ainda estava encarando ele, atônito. – Perseu Jackson, por que _diabos_ você _beijou_ Annabeth Chase?

- Bom. – Percy se sentou, percebendo que o primo estava realmente nervoso. – Eu não faço a menor ideia.

Por alguns segundos, Nico continuou olhando para Percy com uma perfeita cara de bunda. Por fim, ele pareceu mais calmo ao falar. – Você simplesmente agarrou ela? Ou rolou clima?

A pergunta era bem formulada, e Percy até se impressionou com o raciocínio "rápido" de Nico.

- Eu não agarrei ela... Mas também não sei se rolou clima... quero dizer, ela estava perto, e eu tive vontade, e aconteceu.

- Pelos deuses, Jackson. – Nico pôs a mão na cabeça, mexendo no próprio cabelo, como sempre fazia quando estava agitado. – Você simplesmente teve vontade? Não é você mesmo que sempre diz que a Annabeth é a garota mais irritante que você já conheceu?

- E ela é! – Percy exclamou, ofendido. – Mas eu não sei. Às vezes, quanto mais ela fala, mais me dá vontade de agarrar os ombros dela e enfiar a língua naquela maldita _goe_...

- Ok, ok, _chega_! – Nico levantou as mãos, exasperado. - Informação demais para mim, amigo. Olha, eu acho que você está se deixando levar por esses seus hormônios doidos.

- Eu estou falando sério, Nico.

- Eu também, Percy. Vocês estavam num elevador... ela devia estar assustada... frágil e indefesa nos seus braços. Normal. Agora vê se desencana.

- Você não entendeu. – Percy suspirou. – Imagina a... a Rachel, por exemplo. Ela realmente irrita você, não é?

- Sim, claro. – Nico fez uma careta. – Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Bom, você nunca reparou no quanto ela fica _sexy_ irritada? Ou como as bochechas dela coram de raiva quando você fala algo que realmente tire ela do sério? Ou talvez como... Como você às vezes tem vontade de ir lá e calar a boca dela logo de uma vez?

- Sim, com uma maçã, talvez. – Nico respondeu à última pergunta.

- E que tal com a sua boca?

Nico caiu um pouco para trás. – Eca! Eca, _eca_. Não, sério, não é nem porque eu sou criança ou bv...

- Apesar de você ser criança e bv. – Percy completou. Nico fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Não é o beijo que me enoja. É ela.

Percy pareceu pensar por um segundo. – Você é muito novo ainda. Como pode ter certeza? – Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios de repente. – Quem sabe você não a detesta exatamente por isso? Porque você não entende a si mesmo...

Nico parecia ter chupado um limão. Bem azedo. Percy começou a rir, e de repente, a tensão passou. Ele se sentia mais... livre. Era bom desabafar às vezes. Ele finalmente conseguiria ter um momento de paz, sem ter que pensar naquilo o tempo todo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele não parava de pensar naquilo o tempo todo.

Não em sexo, é claro. Ele era muito novo.

Mas... Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ela passava pelos corredores do colégio feito um fantasma. Estava mais branca que o normal. Os olhos estavam um tanto quanto foscos. E ela não saltitava mais por aí, o que era um mal sinal.

Quando ele começou a se preocupar com isso?

A verdade é que ela sempre foi um pequeno raio de Sol. Sim, era uma comparação ridícula, mas ela era bem assim. Colorida, alegre, brilhante. Quase como uma luminária nos corredores mais apagados. E era como se, agora, ela estivesse perdendo seu brilho.

A lista só piorou tudo.

Rachel já não estava nos seus bons dias antes de ver aquela folha presa ao quadro de avisos do corredor. Nico lembrava perfeitamente da expressão dela. Primeiro, o choque. Depois... cada pedacinho de Rachel Dare parecia estar caindo de seu rosto, como se ela tivesse se quebrado em milhares de partes. E então ela fugiu.

Qual foi a primeira coisa que ele fez? Correu para olhar o papel também, é claro! O que poderia ter chocado Rachel a esse ponto?

O título no alto da folha fez Nico estremecer. "_Ranking das garotas mais feias do segundo ano__._" Ele nem ao menos precisou correr os olhos pela lista para entender a reação de Rachel: ela era a primeira.

Nico a procurou por todo o colégio. Parte dele queria deixar o assunto para lá – afinal, aquilo não tinha _nada_ a ver com ele. Mas parte dele estava realmente preocupada com a garota (e ele não estava gostando nada disso). Depois de perder muito tempo procurando-a, Nico decidiu aceitar o fracasso de sua busca e ir para casa. No caminho, porém, mudou de ideia, e decidiu ir para a casa de Percy.

Ele soube que estava no lugar certo quando ouviu os soluços. A porta estava aberta, e o caminho estava livre. Ele fechou a porta ao passar, se perguntando quem poderia ter largado ela aberta daquele jeito. Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto de Percy, encontrou um bolo de cabelo ruivo se sacudindo levemente no canto do quarto.

- Dare? – _Cara, ela está péssima._ Ela tremeu. – Olha, eu... eu sei que... Droga. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Eu sou péssimo em consolar pessoas. Pelo menos faça o favor de olhar para mim.

Sim, ela levantou a cabeça. E estava pior do que ele pensava. Ela devia estar chorando há um bom tempo. O mais assustador é que ele a conhecia há anos e só a tinha visto chorar uma vez. Ele realmente não entendia porque uma coisa tão estúpida tinha machucado tanto.

- Não quero que ninguém venha me consolar. – A voz dela estava incrivelmente firme. – Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

Ele também não sabia. Mas se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Pois é. Mas eu estou aqui e, querendo ou não, você vai me ouvir. – Rachel não protestou, o que era bom. Nico continuou. – Eu não sei o que deu em você ultimamente, mas você tem que vencer isso, Dare. Você sempre foi uma garota forte. Você anda muito apagada. Você precisa seguir em frente.

Rachel fungou. Nico continuou. – A Rachel que eu conheço nunca ficaria tão abalada por algo tão ridículo.

- Não é a lista, está bem? – Rachel virou-se de costas para Nico. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Vamos lá, Dare. Teimosia não é o mesmo que força. Você e eu sabemos que tem algo errado.

- Não importa. Não importa. Vai embora. Agora. – Ela dava longas pausas entre as palavras. Nico suspirou.

- Eu vou. Mas você tem que prometer que a Rachel raio de Sol vai voltar.

- _D-boy_, não seja tonto. Ninguém _quer_ que ela volte.

- Eu quero que ela volte. – Nico quis não ter dito aquilo, mas era tarde demais. – O mundo lá fora não é o mesmo sem você. Até eu não sou o mesmo sem você. Eu sei que eu estou sempre falando o quanto você daria um ótimo espantalho... – Nico tossiu. – Mas você não é feia, Dare. Não chega nem perto disso.

- Eu já disse que não tem nada a ver com a lista. – Rachel disse em um tom levemente ofendido. Ela estava na defensiva.

- Tem a ver com Percy. – Nico sentou sobre os joelhos. Ele estava perto agora. – Eu sei disso, Dare. Não adianta fazer essa cara. – Acrescentou, percebendo que ela finalmente olhara para ele. – É bem óbvio que você está assim por causa dele. Sim, ele não te quer. Eu acho que você já sabe disso.

A expressão de Rachel foi piorando, mas ela não respondeu. Nico continuou.

- Mas só porque _ele_ não te quer não significa que você vá estar sozinha para sempre. Você é uma garota bonita. Inteligente. E extrovertida. Se você não ficasse girando ao redor dele o tempo todo, já teria superado isso há muito tempo.

Rachel lançou um olhar para o carpete, nervosa. – Você é a última pessoa com quem eu quero ter esse tipo de conversa.

- Eu não me importo.

- Eu não quero seus conselhos, di Angelo. Sei muito bem que você não gosta de mim. Mas você não vai se livrar tão fácil. Eu não vou desistir tão fácil.

- _Céus, Dare_. - Nico girou os olhos. – Eu não estou tentando me livrar de você. Estou tentando _ajudar_.

- Eu não sei se você realmente não entendeu ou está se fazendo de burro. – Rachel disse exasperada. – Eu _não_ quero a sua ajuda!

- Muito bem. – Nico se levantou. – Fique chorando sozinha aí. Estúpida Dare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou, o que deixou Rachel confusa. Ela piscou várias vezes, mas sua visão ainda estava borrada. Afinal, o que tinha sido aquilo? Nico apareceu do nada no quarto, como se tivesse se teletransportado. Depois, ele tentou consolar ela. E então começou a falar tantas coisas. O coração de Rachel já estava doendo o suficiente antes dele chegar, e agora parecia estar morrendo aos poucos.

Sim, ela sabia muito bem que Percy não estava interessado nela. Ainda. Era esse "ainda" que sempre a salvava de pensamentos ruins. _Ele não me corresponde. Ainda._ Havia uma chance. Nem tudo estava perdido. Até que _aquilo_ aconteceu.

Era mais do que óbvio que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre Percy e Annabeth. Os dois ficaram desaparecidos por muito tempo. Depois, dizem que estavam juntos em um elevador. E daí em diante passaram a se tratar com tamanha estranheza que Rachel tinha certeza de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Mas ela não poderia acreditar. Ele realmente preferiria... a prima dela?

Ok, ela sabia que não era bonita. Rachel parava mais vezes que o normal na frente de espelhos, se encarando, sempre enfatizando o cabelo cheio e crespo, os olhos grandes e saltantes, as sardas pintadas por toda a pele. Os elementos realmente não se combinavam. Vendo por esse lado, ela até entendia porque ele iria gostar de Annabeth, e não dela.

Annabeth tinha ficado realmente linda depois de todos aqueles anos. Os cabelos dela eram dourados como fios de ouro, e caíam sedosos sobre suas costas, quase sempre amarrados. Ela tinha olhos macios e cinzas, que transbordavam sabedoria como nunca. E aquele sorriso branco e perfeito, com uma pele sedosa que parecia a pele de um bebê.

Rachel nunca chegaria sequer aos pés de Annabeth. Se as suas desconfianças estavam certas e Percy estivesse mesmo... _céus_. Ela não teria chance nenhuma. E nem ao menos poderia culpar o garoto, porque afinal, quem iria querer uma criatura como ela?

_Eu quero_. A voz de Nico estava tão forte na sua cabeça que ela fechou os olhos. _Você é uma garota bonita. Inteligente. E extrovertida._ Bonita? Não, ela não era. Ela sabia que não. Ela podia ver todos os dias no espelho. E ao lado de Annabeth, _ninguém_ era inteligente. Rachel também não via nada de extrovertida em si mesma. Ela era faladeira mesmo. Aquela frase a incomodou mais do que todas as outras.

Por um lado, Nico podia estar tentando só animá-la. Isso já seria muito estranho. Por outro, ele podia até estar zombando dela. _Dã_, todos sabiam que ela não era lá essas coisas. E ainda havia a remota possibilidade de ele estar realmente sendo sincero. Nenhuma das alternativas fazia muito sentido – ou a agradava – de modo que Rachel passou mais um bom tempo pensando nisso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy havia acabado de sair da sala dos professores. Ele ainda estava chocado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, mas tentou se acalmar. É verdade que ele vinha se saindo muito mal nas provas de matemática, mas ele não achava que seria tão sério a ponto de _repetir_. E pelo que a professora dissera, suas chances de passar eram de 0,35%.

_Aumentariam_, ela disse, autoritária, _se você se esforçasse mais e estivesse disposto a melhorar._

Ele nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de dizer que estava, sim, muito disposto a aumentar suas chances. E então a professora disse que ia escolher um aluno para monitorar os estudos dele e decidir se ele merecia – ou não – fazer mais uma prova além da prova final – na qual mesmo se ele tirasse 10 não passaria.

O pior seria contar isso tudo para a mãe dele. Sally provavelmente ficaria reclamando por horas e horas que tinha avisado a ele que matemática não era fácil e que ele deveria estudar e blábláblá. Percy já havia ouvido aquele discurso uma centena de vezes, e daria tudo para não ter que ouvir de novo.

Ele abriu a porta de seu armário e pegou o livro de matemática sem entusiasmo, sentindo-se culpado. Se ele tivesse estudado mais, talvez não estivesse passando por aquilo. Talvez, porque a verdade é que ele era péssimo. Toda vez que Percy tentava estudar matemática, os números pareciam dançar na folha de papel, confusos, e ele não conseguia assimilá-los de jeito nenhum.

Percy fechou a porta do armário e viu Annabeth no final do corredor. Ele notou que ela tinha o cabelo preso em um coque torto feito com um lápis, o que a fazia extremamente bonita – apesar dela não fazer ideia disso. Ela estava mexendo em seu armário tão concentrada que nem havia percebido que ele estava encarando, por um tempo que ele não sabia direito o quanto.

- Por que você não vai lá e fala com ela?

Grover estava parado ao lado de Percy, que nem tinha notado a presença do outro. Ele desviou o olhar, nervoso.

- E por que eu falaria com ela? Aliás, eu nem sequer tenho o que falar para ela.

- E você vai passar o resto do ano encarando ela de longe desse jeito? – Grover disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você gosta dela, certo? Por que não a chama para sair?

- Grover! – Percy alterou o tom de voz, sussurrando. – Não fale isso alto, está bem?

- Que fofo, você não quer que os outros saibam que _você está apaixonado pela Annabeth!_ – Grover disse as últimas palavras fingindo gritar. Percy sacudiu a cabeça.

- É sério. Isso é só o início dos meus problemas.

- A Annie é gente boa, Percy. – Grover disse com um sorriso. – Você só precisa ir lá e dizer algo bem legal, como... "Eu sei que nós começamos muito mal, mas será que podemos tentar de novo?"

- Eu não consigo dizer coisas _legais_ perto dela. – Percy suspirou. – E não era sobre isso que eu estava falando. Olha... – Ele disse, mexendo no bolso e entregando um papel amassado a Grover. – Olha isso aqui.

Conforme Grover ia lendo o papel, os olhos dele iam crescendo. – Pelos deuses, Percy! Você _nunca_ vai passar de ano!

- Seu apoio até me emociona, Grover. – Percy disse, encostando-se no armário. – Eu sei que estou perdido. A Senhora Miller disse que vai mandar um aluno para "monitorar" meus estudos e talvez me dar a chance de fazer outra prova.

- _Putz_. – Grover resmungou baixinho. – Você sabe o que acontece quando a Senhora Miller dá essa opção, né? Ela sempre manda um aluno muito nerd que no final diz que você não merece a chance porque você só atrapalha a aula dele...

- Estou ferrado. – Percy suspirou mais uma vez. – Estou muito ferrado.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**E isso é tudo. Pois é, eu demorei *bem* menos dessa vez, e as ideias para o próximo capítulo já estão mais ou menos formadas, então eu acho que ele não vai demorar muito também.**

**Foi incrível descobrir que a Roh Matheus e a QueenBzzz ainda leem minhas histórias! Eu não esperava que, depois de tanto tempo, elas fossem dar sinal de vida. E temos **_**um**_** leitor novo, o que significa que **_**talvez**_** ainda dê tempo de juntar leitores para essa história... tomara.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, espero ver vocês logo. (:**


	6. Unpretty

**N/A: Eu sou contra colocar títulos em inglês em histórias em português. Parece até que a nossa língua não é sofisticada o bastante para dar títulos bonitos às histórias. Por isso, eu evito a todo custo usar inglês. Mas o título desse capítulo não tem uma tradução exata, e eu não consegui pensar em nada que expressasse a ideia melhor. Lá no meio do capítulo existe uma 'tradução', vocês devem perceber, mas ela realmente não é perfeita... Por isso eu decidi manter o título em inglês, mesmo.**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 05 - Unpretty

Rachel Elizabeth Dare era definitivamente a garota mais teimosa do mundo.

Nico só não entendia porque diabos ele ficou todo sentimental de repente. Toda aquela história de querer ajudar ela... estar realmente preocupado... e ainda por cima, tentar animá-la – tudo aquilo para que no final ela só fosse grossa e estúpida como sempre. O pior é que ele se sentia uma criancinha irritada, chutando pedras no caminho e murmurando insultos como "retardada" e "bobona".

Ele realmente tentava não pensar nela, mas era como se a garota invadisse a sua mente sempre que ele estivesse distraído. E por mais que ele se esforçasse para pensar em outras coisas, seus pensamentos sempre encontravam um jeito de se voltar para Rachel Irritadinha Dare, acompanhados por uma estranha sensação incômoda em seu estômago.

Ele também havia decidido que nunca mais tentaria ser legal com ela, mas todas as vezes que ele a via triste por aí, não conseguia deixar de sentir algo muito estranho. Lembrava bastante pena, mas não era exatamente pena... Era um pouquinho mais perturbador que isso. Como se a tristeza dela fosse capaz de sugar a vitalidade dele também. Isso sem falar nas vezes que ele entreouvia alguém falando mal dela e tinha vontade de destroçar a pessoa em questão.

É claro que ele não demonstrava esse tipo de sentimentalismo brega perto dela. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para ser superior. Ele havia parado de repente de brigar com ela, porque já não valia a pena. E ela nem ao menos parecia se importar com isso. E ele tentava não se importar com a não importância dela.

Mas não estava dando certo.

Ele sentia falta dela. Não fazia sentido, mas ele sentia. Ele queria poder brigar com ela de novo. Apenas gritar com ela e chamá-la de vassoura ambulante. Mas ele definitivamente não admitiria isso: muito menos procuraria Rachel depois do que aconteceu.

Nico ouviu os murmúrios no corredor ao lado quando estava chegando na escola. Ele sempre foi muito curioso – desde pequeno – e nem um pouco discreto. Portanto, ele foi direto na direção do som.

E quando ele viu o motivo do falatório, congelou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel não gostava nem um pouco de perder. _O verdadeiro perdedor é aquele que aceita perder_. Talvez algumas pessoas chamassem aquilo de obcessão. Ela gostava de chamar de obstinação.

Então o pessoal do colégio concordava que ela era a garota mais feia do ano? Sem problemas. Se era isso que a impedia de atrair a atenção de Percy sobre si, então ela daria a volta por cima com muito estilo.

Algum tempo tinha se passado depois da lista, mas as pessoas ainda comentavam animadamente sobre ela. Rachel ouvia alguns comentários maldosos às vezes, mas tinha certeza de que faria todas aquelas pessoas se arrependerem do que tinham dito.

Ela era filha do empresário mais bem sucedido da região. Dinheiro não faltava. E Rachel sabia muito bem que a beleza podia ser comprada. Ela se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Começar pelo cabelo.

Para quê se contentar com um salão de beleza caro se ela podia muito bem contratar um especialista? O pai não ligava muito para o dinheiro que ela gastava. Ele não tinha tempo para ela ou lhe dava atenção, então tentava compensar com um cartão de crédito em seu nome. É claro que não era a mesma coisa, mas ele nunca entenderia isso.

Não foi tão difícil quanto ela achou que seria. O cabeleireiro era realmente habilidoso e deu conta de seus nós em algumas horas. Quando Rachel se olhou novamente no espelho, gritou de excitação. Por mais que aquele vermelho fosse forte e incômodo, o simples fato de seu cabelo cair suavemente aos lados do seu rosto já fazia muita diferença, afinal, ele sempre estava de pé e arrepiado.

Antes de sair no dia seguinte, Rachel ainda fez questão de escolher uma roupa bem feminina. Uma daquelas que seu pai comprava em viagens a Paris e que Rachel nunca usava. Ainda fez questão de se maquiar – o que também nunca fazia. Ela se olhou no espelho. E sabia que estava bonita.

O impacto foi divertido. Ela sorria enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola, simplesmente porque o jeito embasbacado com que todos a olhavam era simplesmente hilário. Ela queria poder rir alto, mas mantinha a pose. E assim ela chegou no final do corredor, livre e contente.

E deu de cara com Nico.

Ele era como um balde de água fria sobre o fogo que ela estava irradiando. Ela sentiu um arrepio, e se arrependeu de não ter vindo de casaco. Ela não sabia explicar, mas Nico sempre dava aquela sensação estranha de frio, medo e escuro, por mais inocente que a aparência dele pudesse ser.

A expressão dele não era exatamente de surpresa, como os outros, mas sim confusão. Ele estava encarando ela, sem o mínimo de discrição. E aquilo estava começando a assustar.

- Rachel! – Annabeth chamou, e Rachel se virou. – Por que essa cara?

Rachel desfez a careta. – Hmm... nada.

Annabeth seguiu o olhar de Rachel. – Nico? De novo? Eu pensei que vocês estivessem se evitando ou algo assim.

- Não estou evitando ele. – Rachel respondeu rápido demais. – Nós só convivíamos por causa do Percy. Não nos falamos.

Annabeth parecia preocupada. – Rach... será que a gente pode conversar depois?

Rachel estava torcendo mentalmente para que o assunto não fosse Percy. – Claro.

- Vamos logo pra sala? Esse tanto de gente te olhando está me deixando até nervosa. – Annabeth confessou. Rachel riu.

- É divertido, não é?

- Um pouco, Rach. – Annabeth fechou seu armário. - Um pouco.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Estou chocado.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto essa frase é gay. – Nico resmungou, balançando os pés debaixo da mesa.

- É sério. Ela está... muito diferente.

- Ela cortou o cabelo. E daí?

- Ela cortou o cabelo? – Percy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você só notou isso?

- E por um acaso tem mais alguma coisa de diferente?

- Sem ofensas. – Percy se inclinou sobre a mesa para falar mais baixo. – Mas o cabelo dela parece _bom_ agora. E as roupas... e céus, ela está usando maquiagem.

- Quem sabe uma nave alienígena não abduziu a verdadeira Dare, não é? – Nico falava de boca cheia.

- Shiiiu. – Percy fez um sinal de silêncio. Ela vem aí.

De fato, Rachel vinha feliz e contente pelos corredores da cantina, arrastando Annabeth junto de si. Ela tinha um sorriso estranhamente radiante – e confiante, Percy percebeu – como se tudo ao redor dela estivesse tão feliz quanto. Ele voltou suas atenções para Annabeth. Ela parecia um pouco temerosa, e um tanto quanto abatida.

Rachel sentou-se sem cerimônias ao lado de Percy, sorriu para ele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Bom dia!

Annabeth sentou-se ao lado de Nico o mais discretamente possível. Nico estava muito entretido com seu prato de comida para dar atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

- Bom dia. – Percy respondeu. Ele olhou para Annabeth, mas ela seguiu o exemplo de Nico.

- Então, Percy. – Rachel não parecia incomodada com os outros dois. – Que tal a gente ir no cinema hoje depois da escola?

- Até seria legal, Rachel. – Percy respondeu, brincando com seu garfo. – Mas eu não posso. Vou conhecer meu monitor de estudos hoje.

- Boa sorte. – Nico falou logo após uma garfada. – Monitores são sempre chatos.

Percy podia jurar que Annabeth havia olhado para ele por um segundo, mas quando ele procurou os olhos dela, ela já estava encarando sua comida como se fosse um livro muito interessante.

- Eu sei lá. Eu estou precisando muito da nota.

- Eu poderia te ajudar. – Rachel sorriu. – Adoro matemática.

- É. – Percy sorriu de volta. – Mas como eu preciso de crédito com a senhora Miller, é ela quem deve escolher meu monitor. E do jeito que ela me adora...

- Você não pode repetir, Percy. – Rachel disse em um tom baixo. – Sentiríamos sua falta.

Percy percebeu que Nico estava segurando uma cara feia. Ele estava com aquela péssima expressão de quando ele tentava disfarçar o que estava sentindo. À essa altura, Nico já tinha acabado de comer, e levantou-se de repente.

- Com licença. – Ele disse antes de sair andando.

- Eu hein. – Rachel comentou baixinho. – Cara esquisito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não era que ele estivesse indisposto para as aulas que teria de matemática. Era só que ele passara o dia inteiro estudando e merecia chegar em casa e descansar. Apesar disso, Percy foi até a sala de estudos no horário marcado. _Você tem que passar_. Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele nem havia explicado a situação para sua mãe ainda.

Ele também não estava curioso para saber quem seria seu monitor. Ele avaliou as possibilidades – observou os monitores do segundo ano que conhecia de vista – e percebeu que todos se pareciam muito, e que não faria muita diferença qual deles iria monitorá-lo. Percy nunca se sentiu tão aliviado por nunca ter praticado _bullying_ contra todos aqueles _nerds_.

A senhora Miller havia dito que o monitor dele o estaria esperando na seção reservada. Percy sentia até um pouco de vergonha de ir até aquele lugar. Era algum tipo de santuário nerd. Na verdade, Percy nunca havia visto como era lá dentro, mas sabia que só alunos muito nerds – ou professores – conseguiam horário para estudar ali. Era como uma seção vip dos inteligentes. E, no caso dele, dos burros que precisavam de ajuda imediatamente.

Finalmente, ele chegou à porta. Muitos nerds eram certinhos e gostavam de chegar bem antes do programado – talvez para estudar mais – então Percy sabia que seu monitor já estava lá dentro. Ele bateu na porta de leve, e uma voz lá dentro disse para que ele entrasse. Uma voz... feminina?

_Ah, legal_. Percy pensou. _Uma garota._

Garotas se sensibilizavam mais facilmente. Quem sabe se ela percebesse o quanto Percy estava se esforçando, ajudasse ele a sair dessa enrascada. Ele tentou abrir a porta o mais delicadamente possível.

O lugar era realmente um paraíso para pessoas que gostavam de ficar sozinhas e de estudar bastante. Pelo menos era o que parecia. A sala era na verdade um cubículo, com uma mesa única, quatro cadeiras e paredes cobertas de estantes entupidas de livros. Percy sentia-se espremido numa caixinha cheia de letras flutuando de um lado para o outro. Para alguém com TDAH, aquele cômodo estava mais para inferno que céu.

E bem no meio da sala, sentada em uma das cadeiras, estava Annabeth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth observou enquanto Percy admirava o lugar. Ela particularmente adorava aquela sala. Havia tantos livros, de tantos diferentes assuntos e autores. As cadeiras eram mais confortáveis do que se esperaria de cadeiras escolares. Tudo era bem iluminado e, o melhor de tudo, silencioso. Aquele era um lugar inspirador para seus desenhos.

E agora ela teria que dividi-lo com Percy.

Quando a senhora Miller a chamou para ser monitora, Annabeth sentiu-se honrada. Não era comum que os calouros se tornassem monitores tão rápido, mas a professora realmente gostava dela. "_Você tem futuro, querida_", ela dissera uma vez. Annabeth simplesmente não pôde recusar a proposta.

Ela ainda não havia cuidado de nenhum aluno em específico quando a senhora Miller decidiu que Annabeth seria monitora de Percy. A garota imediatamente recusou a tarefa. Quando a professora perguntou o porquê, Annabeth não soube responder. Ela não podia contar uma novela mexicana para a professora só para explicar porque não queria ser monitora de um cara. Ela se lembrava bem das palavras da senhora Miller:

- Por favor, querida. Ele é um caso _totalmente_ perdido. Ninguém mais poderia salvá-lo.

Então, a partir daquele dia, sua missão era fazer Percy Jackson passar de ano.

É claro que Annabeth ficou pensando em Rachel desde que descobriu que teria que dar aulas para Percy. Ela se sentia mal escondendo aquela informação crucial da prima. Mas havia algo muito errado na relação dela com o próprio Percy, e ela tinha certeza de que Rachel não ficaria nada feliz em saber que eles passariam um bom tempo juntos e sozinhos.

Annabeth simplesmente não entendia Percy Jackson.

Ele era um pouco perturbado, isso era óbvio. O problema era que tentar entender a mente dele fazia o cérebro dela dar um nó. Quanto mais Annabeth pensava no assunto, menos sentido fazia. Primeiro ele era grosso. Depois, quis fazer as pazes. Então a beijou. E agora, de repente, estava agindo super estranho com ela. O pior é que ela teria que dar um jeito de arrumar uma relação minimamente saudável com ele, se quisesse mesmo que eles se entendessem e que ele passasse de ano.

O choque na expressão dele passou rápido. – Ah, desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava usando... eu posso esperar lá fora.

- Não, tudo bem, sente-se. – Annabeth tentou manter um tom de voz agradável. Percy pareceu receoso, mas sentou.

- Minha nossa. – Percy disse, encarando a folha que estava sobre a mesa. Era um desenho de um prédio que Annabeth estava fazendo antes dele chegar. – Foi você quem fez?

Annabeth não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha. Ele parecia realmente impressionado. – Sim, quer ver?

- Claro. – Percy respondeu rápido, e Annabeth passou a folha para as mãos dele. – Você realmente tem talento.

- Obrigada. – Annabeth sorriu. Percy sorriu de volta e passou a encará-la por tempo demais. Ela desviou o olhar para o livro aberto sobre a mesa, corando. – Então...

Percy pareceu ter notado a situação. Ele tossiu. – Eu estou esperando meu monitor de matemática. Se você não se importar com a nossa presença...

- Sobre isso... – Annabeth voltou a olhar para ele por um segundo. – Bom Percy, me disseram que você tem TDAH. Suas notas de matemática nunca foram lá boas... mas também nunca foram tão baixas. Você tem algum motivo para a queda drástica?

Percy fez uma careta confusa, mas respondeu. – Bom... não é como se alguma coisa séria tivesse acontecido na minha vida esses dias, como eu ter perdido um parente ou algo assim. Só acho que a matéria está ficando mais difícil a cada ano, e por isso minhas notas têm caído a cada ano. Por que a pergunta?

- Porque para solucionar um problema devemos saber qual é a causa.

- Espera um pouco. Você está querendo dizer que...?

- Sim. – Annabeth disse após anotar algo em uma folha avulsa. – Eu sou sua monitora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel chegou em casa mais cedo do que esperava. Ela encarou seu novo reflexo no espelho. Ela sempre se sentia feia. Agora, olhando para si mesma, ela sabia que havia mudado, de alguma forma, mas não se sentia _bonita_. Ela continuava se sentindo _não-bonita_, mesmo que aquilo não fizesse sentido.

Ela lavou o rosto e a maquiagem foi embora. Ela vestiu seus velhos pijamas cor de rosa, e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Nada. Por mais que ela tentasse, ela não via ninguém ali.

- Que droga.

Ela tentava se lembrar da época em que não se preocupava com aparências. Ela com certeza devia ser mais feliz. Rachel estava começando a lembrar a si mesma o próprio pai. Ele estava sempre tão focado em aparências que não ligava para a essência das coisas. Ele julgava tudo pelo que ele podia ver... e não pelo que sentia.

A campainha tocou, o que assustou Rachel. Quem poderia ser? Seus pais estavam viajando a negócios e não voltariam tão cedo. Annabeth ficaria na escola para estudar, como sempre. Rachel também não costumava receber visitas, nem mesmo Percy, porque ele se sentia estranho na casa dela. Bom, ela também se sentia. Seu apartamento ostentava um luxo com o qual ela realmente não se encaixava.

Quem quer que fosse, teria que ser recebido por ela de pijama, mesmo. Ela não ia se trocar só para abrir a porta. Rachel colocou um sobretudo e foi atender a porta, sem nem menos olhar pelo olho mágico quem era.

- Nico? – Ela sabia que tinha feito uma careta muito terrível, mas não pôde evitar. De repente, Rachel teve uma vontade enorme de se esconder atrás da porta.

- Você esqueceu isso. – O garoto disse, entregando um fichário a ela. – Percy pediu para entregar.

- Ah... – Rachel não sabia o que dizer. – Obrigada.

Nico mais parecia um zumbi. A expressão dele era tanto quanto vazia, apesar de cansada. Rachel sabia que a casa dele ficava bem longe do colégio, e Nico costumava ir para casa a pé. Ela imaginou se ele tinha vindo até ali a pé também – e pensou que talvez estivesse precisando parar um pouco.

- Você não quer entrar? Beber uma água ou algo assim?

Ele levantou o olhar, confuso. – O que?

- Estou perguntando se você quer entrar.

- Você? Sendo gentil? – Nico levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você parece cansado. – Rachel fez uma careta. – Entre logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele obedeceu. Era a primeira vez que Nico entrava no apartamento dela, e Rachel notou que ele estava _um pouco_ impressionado. Nada tão grande como quando Percy a visitou pela primeira vez. Nico sabia que ela tinha dinheiro. Talvez por isso não estivesse demonstrando tanta surpresa assim com o ambiente.

- Fique à vontade. Quer água? – Rachel perguntou quando eles chegaram à sala.

- Pode ser. – Nico respondeu simples. Ele olhou em volta, como se estivesse procurando um lugar para se sentar. Rachel deixou-o por lá e foi buscar a água.

Quando voltou, encontrou Nico encolhido em um dos grandes sofás da sala. A situação era até um pouco engraçada. Nem mesmo a própria Rachel se sentia muito confortável ali, então ela entendia perfeitamente a hesitação de Nico.

- Aqui. – Disse, entregando o copo a ele. Rachel sentou-se a uma certa distância de Nico no sofá, e ficou observando enquanto ele bebia a água.

Ela pensou nele como uma mancha escura no clarão da sala de estar, que era basicamente constituída de um piso de mármore e vários sofás brancos. Ele estava sempre com alguma camiseta preta por baixo daquele maldito casaco de aviador – que nunca devia ter sido lavado, porque o garoto o usava todo santo dia – e um jeans surrado. Rachel nunca o via com uma roupa muito diferente disso. A única coisa que fazia com que as pessoas não o vissem como um delinquente juvenil era aquele rosto inocente, apesar dele quase nunca estar com alguma expressão muito agradável. Mas Nico tinha uma carinha de criança, um jeito estranhamente puro e contrastante por trás daquelas roupas imundas.

Rachel começou a imaginar se talvez estivesse sempre julgando-o pela aparência, assim como fazia consigo mesma. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não avaliava as coisas pelo que elas eram... e as pessoas, também. Nico podia ser bem carrancudo – e não tinha um humor tão bom assim – mas era em geral muito bondoso e gentil. Ele se preocupava com as pessoas ao redor e tentava ajudá-las, mesmo que do jeito dele. Pensando bem, ele só era grosseiro – e às vezes cruel em seus comentários – com a própria Rachel.

_Por que?_

Ela não lembrava direito de quando ou como conheceu Nico. Ela não tinha certeza se a culpa era dela ou dele. Alguma coisa dera errado, e de repente ela pensou que talvez se eles tentassem de novo...

_Não._

Nico só queria afastá-la de Percy. Convencê-la de que Percy não valia a pena. E que ela deveria desistir. Nico queria que Rachel falhasse. E Rachel nunca, nunca falharia.

- Dare? – Ela ouviu a voz dele de repente. – Se você não se importa, eu já vou indo.

- Ah, claro. – Rachel se levantou. Nico devolveu o copo a ela. Rachel apenas a abriu a porta e esperou que ele saísse. – Só por favor, avise antes de vir da próxima vez. A menos que você queria me encontrar de pijamas sempre.

- Você fica muito melhor de pijama. – Nico respondeu de imediato. Rachel fez uma careta. – Eu quero dizer... – Nico corou. – Você parece mais você assim. E aliás, – Ele continuou, antes que Rachel pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – eu não planejava vir até aqui. Só te fiz um favor. De nada.

E como sempre, ele marchou para longe tão depressa que Rachel mal teve tempo de trazer uma resposta mal-educada à ponta da língua.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Você? – Percy perguntou surpreso. – Você é minha monitora?

- Por que a surpresa? – Annabeth parecia estar quase a ponto de rir. – Eu achei que eu tivesse sido bastante óbvia durante o almoço.

Percy tentou lembrar de Annabeth durante o almoço. Ela parecia um pouco cabisbaixa e calada, mas nada muito estranho. Apesar dela ter olhado de relance para ele algumas vezes, Percy nunca pensaria que...

- Eu nunca pensaria que você fosse minha monitora.

- Você é um cabeça de alga, mesmo. – Annabeth disse com um suspiro. – Bom, o seu TDAH deve ser o problema principal. Mas, antes de mais nada, eu preciso ver você fazendo alguns exercícios para encontrar o ponto exato dos erros.

O jeito autoritário com que ela falou isso fez Percy entender a frase como "Faça os exercícios agora!". Ele abriu o livro com certo nervosismo e escolheu algum problema aleatório de geometria espacial para resolver. Geometria espacial era horrível. Os desenhos eram malucos. Pareciam fisicamente impossíveis. Percy nunca sabia que linha era qual, onde cada sólido se encontrava ou o que ele deveria fazer.

Mas Annabeth estava ali, olhando para ele – na verdade, ela tinha voltado a ler seu livro – e Percy simplesmente não podia fraquejar. _Vamos lá. Você consegue_.

- Terminei.

Annabeth levantou os olhos com uma curiosa atenção.

- Vejamos então.

Ela pegou o papel das mãos de Percy e o analisou por um segundo. Percy percebeu que a expressão dela piorava a cada linha que lia.

- Ok... – Annabeth disse após algum tempo. – Temos um longo trabalho pela frente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. O próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto, mas deve sair alguma coisa até o Natal – mesmo que seja uma oneshot aleatória. (:**


	7. Clichê

**N/A: Hoje eu entrei no site para ver onde eu tinha parado com a história, e juro que falei "Nossa, ainda aí?". Acontece que aconteceram muitas reviravoltas nesse capítulo, e eu já tinha escrito 87% dele. Não foi difícil terminá-lo hoje e não sei porque não tinha tido inspiração ontem, mas vou tentar começar o próximo para já. Divirtam-se!**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 06 - Clichê

Era uma tarde de domingo bonita e fresca. Rachel estava usando um vestido amarelo que ela particularmente adorava. Ela não era muito fã de vestidos ou saias, é verdade. Mas aquele vestido conseguia ser bonito sem se tornar desconfortável. Ela também percebera que o amarelo combinava com o seu cabelo – portanto estava se sentindo muito bem consigo mesma.

O dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito. Céu azul. Pássaros cantando. O cheiro das flores no ar. Tudo parecia emanar felicidade. Inclusive a própria Rachel, que sentia-se como se pudesse voar. Ela estava tendo bons momentos sozinha com Percy naquele dia. Eles andaram de bicicleta, foram ao cinema, e haviam decidido tomar um sorvete para descansar.

Aquele dia estava tão perfeito que Rachel decidiu que ele se tornaria _o _dia perfeito. Era hora de contar toda a verdade para Percy. Deixar seus sentimentos bem claros para ele. Quem sabe isso não abrisse os olhos do rapaz para o quanto ele gostava dela? Quem sabe dessa forma aquele dia perfeito não se tornasse até o aniversário de namoro deles?

_O dia está tão bom, _ela pensou consigo mesma. _Eu não posso perder a oportunidade._

- Percy? – Ela sorriu. – Quero falar uma coisa para você.

- Eu também quero te falar uma coisa, Rachel. – Percy sorriu de volta.

- Fala você primeiro, então. – Rachel se inclinou sobre seu _milkshake_, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom... ultimamente... – Percy coçou a cabeça, sem saber por onde começar. – Eu tenho sentido algo bem diferente.

O sorriso de Rachel era persistente e começava a se alargar. – Prossiga.

- Você sabe... Eu não costumo sentir esse tipo de coisa... E faz muito tempo desde a última vez... – Percy corou. – Bem, eu acho que eu estou gostando mesmo de alguém.

- E eu conheço ela? – Rachel perguntou com certa inocência. Percy riu.

- Quem disse que é "ela"?

Rachel fez uma careta horrorizada. – Um cara?

Percy riu ainda mais. – Estou só brincando. É uma garota, sim. E você conhece ela.

Tudo indicava para ela, mas Rachel precisava ter certeza. – E como é o nome dessa garota sortuda?

- Bem... - O garoto estava quase tão vermelho quanto um tomate. – Você já deve saber quem é... – Percy desviou o olhar para o seu sorvete. – Annabeth.

- Annabeth? – Rachel levantou o tom de voz de repente. - Annabeth? – Ela repetiu, atônita.

Sim, ela já tinha percebido que algo estranho tinha acontecido com os dois, mas depois de algumas semanas sem que nada mais acontecesse, Rachel começou a acreditar que Percy e Annabeth não tinham nada, mesmo. E como ele vinha saindo mais vezes com ela desde sua mudança, Rachel podia jurar que...

- Annabeth?

Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de repetir o nome.

- Rachel, você está bem? – Percy perguntou, nervoso. Rachel se levantou.

- Não. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou baixinho. – Não.

- Olha... Eu não sei qual é o problema, mas se tem alguma coisa de errado com a Annabeth, você pode me contar. Ela já tem namorado, é isso?

Rachel encarou Percy sem muito foco. – Namorado?

Ele era tão idiota. Não é possível, de verdade, que ele não tivesse percebido o quanto ela gostava dele. Não, não mesmo. Nem mesmo um grande idiota seria incapaz de perceber...

Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor além de correr para longe de Percy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth adorava o quarto que os pais de Rachel haviam dado para ela. Havia uma escrivaninha bem ao lado de uma janela grande, de modo que ela podia estudar e fazer seus desenhos enquanto observava a paisagem da cidade. Ultimamente, porém, ela perdia mais tempo que o necessário olhando não para as construções lá fora, mas sim para o céu azul, os pássaros voando, as árvores do Central Park.

Ela também não gostava muito de anatomia, e se saía melhor desenhando prédios do que pessoas, mas conforme os dias passavam, às vezes ela se pegava desenhando pessoas, quase sempre casais, que de alguma forma sempre se pareciam. Sempre uma garota loira, sempre um rapaz moreno.

_Ok, Annabeth. Você está começando a parecer uma boba._

Por mais que ela tentasse se convencer de que estava sendo uma bobalhona, sonhando acordada tantas vezes por dia, Annabeth não conseguia manter seu pensamento longe de Percy Jackson. Ele aparecia nos momentos menos propícios, como quando ela estava lavando a louça ou quando ela e Rachel estavam jantando juntas.

E mesmo quando eles estavam estudando juntos, Annabeth se esforçava ao máximo para explicar a matéria para ele de uma forma simples e direta, sem envolver qualquer tipo de sentimento. Mas, quando ela acabava a explicação e deixava ele fazendo exercícios sozinho, Annabeth às vezes se deixava entrar no modo sonhadora, observando o jeito com que o rosto dele se contorcia enquanto ele se esforçava para fazer a questão. Ela achava as caretas dele engraçadas, principalmente quando ele finalmente resolvia o problema, e um sorriso vitorioso surgia. Ele olhava para ela, ansioso, esperando que ela dissesse se ele tinha acertado ou não. E ela não conseguia deixar de rir antes de afirmar com a cabeça.

O estranho é que ela não conseguia se lembrar quando é que Percy Jackson tinha passado de "cara irritante" para "príncipe encantado". Ok, talvez ela estivesse exagerando um pouco. Mas o fato é que ela pensava nele agora de uma maneira muito mais agradável, como se ele tivesse simplesmente se transformado diante dela, sem que ela sequer percebesse.

Qualquer outra garota apaixonada passaria o dia preocupada pensando: será que ele sente o mesmo? Annabeth não pensava tanto naquela questão quanto deveria. Por mais que, é claro, ela às vezes tentasse desvendar o que Percy sentia – o que era confuso – sua maior preocupação não era exatamente essa. Ela pensava, quase tanto quanto pensava em Percy, em como Rachel se sentiria quando soubesse daquela história toda.

Sempre que ela e Percy dividiam algum momento, como quando seus olhos se encontravam e ele sorria de um jeito muito bobo – que ela achava até fofo – para ela, Annabeth pensava em Rachel. Annabeth tinha certeza de que, não importando qual fosse o final daquela história, não acabaria nada bem.

Seu telefone celular tocou, acordando-a de seus pensamentos. Annabeth se esticou sobre a mesa para pegar o telefone e olhou o número na tela. _Percy_. O estômago de Annabeth se contorceu em antecipação.

- Alô?

- Annabeth? – Ela ouviu a voz de Percy, e seu coração deu um mortal em seu peito. – Você está em casa?

- Sim... Por que?

- Rachel... História um pouco longa. O caso é que ela foi embora de repente, e...

- Foi embora? – Annabeth o cortou. – O que aconteceu?

- A gente estava conversando, ela levantou e saiu correndo. Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, ok?

– Percy, o que diabos você falou para ela?

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Annabeth estava começando a ficar nervosa. Percy gaguejou. – Bem... eu não me lembro de ter dito nada tão ruim... Eu não sei porque ela... O caso é que, - Ele tossiu. – ela não está mais atendendo as minhas ligações. Será que você pode ligar para ela e ver onde ela está? Estou preocupado.

- Certo. – Annabeth respondeu após alguns segundos. – Mas é bom que você não tenha machucado ela, Cabeça de Alga.

Annabeth desligou o telefone antes que perdesse a coragem. Ela suspirou. Era pedir demais uma tarde de domingo sossegada?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O céu estava começando a fechar, portanto Nico apressou o passo. Ele não se importava tanto assim com a chuva, mas não estava com um bom humor para chegar em casa molhado. Mas parece que o tempo não estava disposto a colaborar. A chuva chegou de repente, criando poças na beirada das ruas e abrindo guarda-chuvas por toda parte.

Nico andava cada vez mais rápido, desviando das velhinhas com carrinhos de compras e das crianças com guarda-chuvas desproporcionais. Um pouco antes dele virar a esquina, porém, alguém veio com tudo na direção dele, e os dois caíram no chão.

Ele esfregou a cabeça e levantou os olhos para a pessoa que havia esbarrado com ele. _Rachel_.

Qual era a probabilidade dele esbarrar com Rachel em uma rua não muito movimentada de Manhattan? Como ele tinha conseguido esse feito incrível? Nico ainda não entendia muito bem porque diabos ele vinha sentindo necessidade de ser _bonzinho_ com ela, mas sabia muito bem que ela não merecia. Por isso, o melhor que ele faria seria evitá-la.

Mas é claro que ele tinha que esbarrar logo nela.

- Por acaso ficou cego, _d-boy_? – Ela levantou cheia de ódio. Nico levantou-se e tirou uma mecha molhada do cabelo da frente de seus olhos.

- Você é quem estava correndo de olhos fechados, Dare.

Ela girou os olhos. Foi então que Nico percebeu. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, seus cantos dos olhos estavam molhados. Nico levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você estava chorando?

Foi como se toda a raiva dele tivesse evaporado com isso. Sim, ela estava chorando. Provavelmente há um bom tempo. Ele imaginou qual seria o motivo, mas nem por isso deixou de se preocupar.

- Não. – Rachel respondeu ríspida. Isso era como um grande e sonoro sim. As sobrancelhas de Nico se apertaram.

- Pois parece. – De repente, Nico sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la e confortá-la ali mesmo. Ele teve vontade de se bater por isso. _Ela é má_, ele pensou consigo. _Mas ela estava chorando. E ainda está._

- Mas não estava! – Ela deu as costas para ele e marchou para longe. Nico não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la.

- É sério. – Nico insistiu. – Você está bem?

- Me deixe em paz! – Ela gritou e começou a correr. Nico não se importava se as pessoas ao redor achassem que ele estava perseguindo a garota ou algo do tipo. Eram quase seis horas da tarde, estava chovendo cada vez mais pesado e Rachel estava correndo por aí como se não houvesse amanhã. Só os deuses sabem onde ela poderia parar, ou como ela poderia escorregar e cair e se machucar.

Então, de repente, Rachel parou.

_Ela é maluca? – _Nico pensava enquanto corria na direção dela. Ela tinha ficado paralisada exatamente no meio de uma rua. Quando Nico olhou para o lado, entendeu o porquê. Um caminhão estava vindo na direção dela... muito rápido. – _Qual é o problema dela? Por que ela não está correndo? Droga, droga._

- RACHEL! – Nico gritou. Ele queria tanto correr mais rápido. Ele se inclinou para frente, tentando aumentar a velocidade, mas sabia que estava em seu máximo. O caminhão não teria tempo de parar. O motorista buzinava, mas Rachel parecia inerte.

Na hora, Nico não pensou muito no que estava fazendo ou no que podia acontecer. Ele simplesmente correu na direção de Rachel e pôs toda a força do seu corpo contra ela. Por um segundo, Nico sentiu uma descarga de felicidade passar pelo seu corpo ao perceber que teve força o suficiente para jogar Rachel a alguns metros de distância. Mas esse momento foi rápido, e Nico lembrou-se que precisava correr para salvar a si mesmo.

Ele mal teve o tempo de voltar a correr antes de sentir o impacto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a chuva começou a cair, Percy estava na porta do apartamento de Rachel. Ele pensou que talvez ela tivesse voltado para casa e eles poderiam conversar – e quem sabe ela explicasse o porquê de ter saído correndo daquele jeito. Ele tocou a campainha, sem jeito.

A porta se abriu em questão de segundos, revelando uma Annabeth de roupão com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Ela não chegou ainda.

Annabeth abriu espaço em um convite silencioso para que ele entrasse. Percy sentou no primeiro sofá que viu pela frente, tentando ignorar a sensação estranha que aquela casa emanava.

- Você faz ideia de para onde ela pode ter ido? – Ele perguntou assim que Annabeth sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ela também não atende minhas ligações. – Annabeth apoiou a cabeça no braço do sofá. – Ela deve ter desligado o celular.

Percy encarou a televisão ligada na frente deles. – Eu estou me sentindo péssimo. Eu... ela está sozinha lá fora, e a culpa é minha.

- Olha... – O tom de voz de Annabeth era baixo, e isso tinha um efeito calmante incrível em Percy. – Rachel às vezes extravaza, mesmo. Ela tem reações um pouco dramáticas, mesmo por motivos bobos. Conhecendo ela, deve aparecer daqui a uns quinze ou vinte minutos ensopada. Acredite, já aconteceram coisas piores com a gente.

- É sério? – Percy perguntou, desviando o olhar para Annabeth. Ela assentiu.

- Uma vez, estávamos na fazenda do meu tio. Rachel cismou que queria andar a cavalo. Nós ainda éramos muito pequenininhas, e o rapaz que cuidava dos estábulos não queria nos deixar montar. Rachel pediu ao pai dela, mas ele disse que era perigoso demais e que mocinhas não deveriam cavalgar. Então – Annabeth riu um pouco. – Rachel decidiu fugir de casa. Ela me pediu ajuda para montar suas malas. Disse que só voltaria quando tivesse um cavalo só para ela.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ela já te falou que tem um cavalo? – Annabeth perguntou com um sorriso. Percy negou. – Pois tem, desde esse dia.

- E o seu tio simplesmente deu o cavalo a ela assim, do nada?

- Ela tinha armado uma barraquinha no jardim e não entrava em casa por nada! - Annabeth respondeu. – Além do mais, era um potrinho tão novo que ela nem podia montar. Mas pelo menos ela voltou para casa. – Annabeth desviou o olhar para a parede. – Ela sempre volta para casa.

Percy sorriu para ela. – Obrigado.

Annabeth desceu os olhos sobre os dele e sorriu. Percy podia ver cada detalhe do rosto dela claramente. Ele se lembrou daquele momento no elevador, em que ele não podia ver nada. Ainda assim, algo mais forte do que tudo o que ele já tinha sentido antes por uma garota praticamente o empurrou para cima de Annabeth. Ele estava sentindo aquilo agora, ainda mais forte do que antes, porque podia contar cada cílio dos olhos cinzentos dela ou mesmo sentir o cheiro de sabonete de limão que a pele dela exalava.

Ele pensou seriamente em ceder à vontade e beijá-la. Mas então ele se lembrou do jeito que ela se afastou dele da última vez. Ele não poderia forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não queria. Mais do que isso, ela era a monitora de matemática dele. Era bom que ela não estivesse irritada com ele para que ele pudesse passar de ano.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, virar para o outro lado ou mudar de assunto, Annabeth chegou mais perto. Ela estava tão perto que seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, e Percy a viu fechar os olhos por antecipação. Aquela era a cena mais graciosa que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Annabeth, de olhos fechados, inclinando sua cabeça delicadamente quase como um anjo. Ele fechou os próprios olhos e pôs a mão no rosto dela, trazendo-a para perto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A bolsa de Annabeth, que estava em seu colo, começou a vibrar freneticamente. Ela se afastou de Percy com cuidado e remexeu dentro da bolsa até achar seu celular. Ela quase soltou um suspiro aliviado quando viu o nome de Rachel na bina.

- Alô?

- Annie? – A voz de Rachel estava diferente. – Você... você precisa vir até aqui agora.

Havia algo muito estranho na voz de Rachel. Ela parecia carregada, como se a garota tivesse chorado nos últimos minutos e estivesse forçando muito para fazer algum som. Seu tom de voz também estava mais desesperado do que o normal, o que assustou Annabeth.

- O que aconteceu? Onde você está? – Annabeth perguntou nervosa. Percy se endireitou no sofá, prestando atenção na conversa.

- Eu... eu te passo o endereço por _sms_. – Rachel disse soluçando. – Mas você precisa vir agora, e trazer o cartão do papai. Está na minha carteira, em cima da cabeceira.

Rachel desligou. Annabeth ficou mais alguns segundos ali, parada, tentando absorver a informação, quando a voz de Percy a despertou:

- O que aconteceu?

Antes que Annabeth respondesse, seu celular vibrou com uma nova mensagem. Rachel havia enviado um endereço nada familiar para ela, seguido de "_não esquece o cartão"_.

- Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu, se levantando. – Mas nós devíamos correr.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os pés de Rachel a traiam. Eles não paravam de se mexer, como se ela precisasse ficar andando em círculos para acalmá-los. Ela queria parecer educada na sala de espera, mas era difícil controlar seu nervosismo. Suas mãos pulsavam, como se ela precisasse destruir alguma coisa para saciá-las. Seus olhos ficavam correndo a sala toda de uma forma louca, e volta e meia alguma enfermeira lhe oferecia um copo d'água.

Por vezes ela encarava a porta, esperando que Annabeth aparecesse a qualquer momento. Ela também olhava para a outra porta, de onde algum doutor devia surgir falando coisas horríveis que ela não entenderia... Mas as portas se abriam o tempo todo, e nenhuma Annabeth ou doutor apareciam para falar com ela. E Rachel estava começando a se sentir uma esquecida no canto daquela sala branca.

Ela estava desesperada. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava. Ela também não gostava de Nico, mas estava preocupada com ele. Ele podia ser um idiota, e podia estar agindo estranho ultimamente, mas ele tinha arriscado a própria vida para salvar a dela. Ele não tinha agido de uma forma muito inteligente, é verdade, e Rachel não tinha certeza se faria o mesmo por alguém que ela obviamente não gostasse, como era o caso de Nico com ela. Mas isso só tornava a ação dele mais nobre – apesar de estúpida – e ela se sentiria terrivelmente culpada se algo sério tivesse acontecido com ele.

Finalmente, um homem de branco parou ao lado dela. Rachel levantou o olhar para ele, sabendo que devia estar parecendo à beira de um ataque epilético.

- Você é Rachel Dare, certo?

- Sim. – Rachel se levantou, sem esconder sua agitação. Ela sentiu uma estranha vertigem quando se pôs de pé, mas tentou se recompor depressa. – Como ele está?

- Você já pode respirar, senhorita Dare. – O médico falou com um pequeno riso. – O estado dele é estável. Ele teve algumas fraturas, mas graças a Deus nenhum órgão foi seriamente afetado.

Rachel soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido que estava prendendo. – Ah, graças aos deuses, sim. Onde ele está? Eu posso vê-lo?

- Por enquanto, não. – O doutor sorriu. – Mas daqui há alguns minutos, se ele melhorar, sim.

Apesar de não ter gostado das palavras "se ele melhorar", Rachel assentiu. Ela voltou a se sentar no sofá, e uma nova enfermeira ofereceu um copo d'água. Desta vez ela aceitou, procurando algo para se distrair. Ela pegou o celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem para Annabeth, mas antes que ela clicasse em "enviar", a porta se abriu novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percy e Annabeth estavam encharcados. As barras de suas calças estavam todas enlamaçadas, e eles provavelmente tiveram que limpar os sapatos antes de entrar no hospital. Os dois pareciam bastante ansiosos e assim que viram Rachel correram na direção dela.

Antes que Annabeth sequer pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Rachel se atirou nos braços dela e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos molhados, soluçando. Annabeth afagou as costas de Rachel e olhou para Percy por cima do outro da garota. Ele queria saber tanto quanto ela o que estava acontecendo, mas fez sinal para que Annabeth confortasse Rachel.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rachel parecia mais calma. Ela sentou de volta em seu lugar, fechou os olhos e se balançou para frente e para trás por alguns segundos. Annabeth sentou ao seu lado, e Percy sentou no outro sofá em frente ao delas. Rachel piscou várias vezes e respirou fundo.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse para Annabeth quando finalmente retomou a voz. – Por não ter perguntado nada, eu quero dizer.

- Você parecia nervosa. – Annabeth tentou sorrir. Rachel devolveu um sorriso fraco.

- E estou. É uma longa história, mas... bom, eu quase fui atropelada, Annie.

Imediatamente, Annabeth começou a procurar por feridas em Rachel. Ela não tinha percebido que os braços da garota estavam ralados, ou que havia um curativo no joelho dela, ou mesmo que seu vestido amarelo estava manchado de marrom e vermelho sangue. Mas Rachel estava definitivamente bem para quem quase tinha sido atropelada.

- Você está bem, não é?

- Sim. – Rachel suspirou. – Mas graças ao Nico. Ele meio que estava perto quando tudo aconteceu, e... bom, ele praticamente se jogou na frente do caminhão para me tirar do caminho.

A boca de Annabeth se contorceu quando Rachel disse essas últimas palavras. Percy se levantou, nervoso de repente.

- Ele está bem?

- O médico disse que ele vai ficar bem. – Rachel respondeu sem olhar para Percy. – Ele teve algumas fraturas, mas parece que não feriu nenhum órgão. Ele está bem. – Ela acrescentou, olhando para o chão. – Só precisa descansar.

Annabeth pôs uma mão no ombro de Rachel. – Você deve estar se sentindo confusa com isso tudo.

Rachel assentiu, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Ele não tinha que ter feito isso. Ele é tão idiota! E tão clichê, também!

O mesmo médico de antes entrou na sala novamente. Ele percebeu as novas pessoas acompanhando Rachel, portanto dirigiu-se a elas.

- Vocês já podem vê-lo. – Ele disse. – Mas apenas um de cada vez, por favor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Eu não reli a parte que eu já tinha escrito (há um tempão atrás), então espero que não tenha muitos erros. Obrigada pela paciência! (:**


	8. Monstro

**N/A: Quebrei meu recorde, com oito meses sem updates. Sério. Se eu fosse um dos meus leitores, já teria me rastreado, me encontrado, e me enchido de porrada. –n Enfim, sempre que eu recebia uma nova review me sentia culpada e escrevia um ou dois parágrafos... Esse capítulo foi fruto de muita culpa, e pouca inspiração. Estava difícil. Precisava entrar em uma certa parte da história, e chegar lá foi complicado.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que a) vocês gostem desse capítulo b) vocês me perdoem pela demora. Divirtam-se! (:**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 07 - Monstro

A primeira coisa que Nico notou quando abriu os olhos, foi a claridade do ambiente em que ele estava. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda em algum ponto de sua nuca e tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não foi difícil lembrar-se do acidente, e como ele tinha perdido a consciência em poucos segundos. A última coisa que ele se lembrava de ter visto tinha sido Rachel, com o rosto sujo de lama, inclinada sobre ele.

Nico olhou ao redor, procurando mais alguém no quarto com ele. Diferentemente da maioria dos filmes que ele via, Nico estava sozinho. Não havia ninguém dormindo debruçado sobre a cama, ou em alguma cadeira perto dele. Isso era um pouco decepcionante - quer dizer, ele tinha sofrido um acidente, passado sabe-se lá quanto tempo inconsciente e, quando ele finalmente tinha acordado, ninguém estava lá para sorrir e agradecer aos deuses por ele estar bem.

Ele ouviu um barulho vindo de um banheiro próximo, e uma pequena chama de esperança se acendeu: até que uma enfermeira saiu lá de dentro, deixando claro que ninguém tinha ficado no hospital junto de Nico. A enfermeira sorriu quando os olhos deles se encontraram.

- Que bom que você já acordou. – Ela disse, se aproximando. – Você se sente bem?

- Eu estou com uma dor estranha na cabeça, mas deve ser algo normal depois de que se é atropelado.

- Você quebrou vários ossos, mocinho. – A enfermeira riu baixinho. – Sou a enfermeira Júniper. Me disseram que você foi muito corajoso ao salvar uma menininha.

Nico tentou fazer um gesto com as mãos, mas então percebeu que elas estavam ligadas a alguns tubos. – Esqueça isso. Eu só agi por impulso.

- Ainda assim. – Júniper disse ajudando Nico a se sentar. – Foi muito bonito o que você fez. Ela podia ter morrido.

_Eu teria feito um bem ao mundo_, Nico pensou, emburrado. Rachel era irritante, mal-educada e mal-agradecida também. Ele tinha procurado ajudar ela como podia, ele vinha sido bonzinho com ela... Ele tinha até salvo sua vida, mas ela nem estava lá para agradecer.

- Eu sei. – Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

- Por que essa carinha triste? – Júniper inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo. – Você vai ficar bem, querido.

- Júniper, está tudo bem aí? – Uma voz estridente perguntou. O coração de Nico deu uma cambalhota involuntária. – Por acaso você está falando soz...

A porta se abriu, e Rachel estacou. Ela encarou os olhos de Nico por alguns segundos. Ele estava acordado. – Oh meus deuses. – Rachel murmurou. A julgar pela emoção na voz dela, Nico imaginou que ele devia estar desacordado por um bom tempo. Ele esperou que ela sorrisse, se jogasse nos braços dele e pedisse desculpas. Mas Rachel simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

- Rachel?! – Júniper correu até a porta, e olhou para os dois lados no corredor. – Que estranho... – Ela voltou para perto de Nico, com uma expressão confusa. – Ela ficou aqui sentada do seu lado nos últimos três dias. Eu pensei que ela teria uma reação mais... agradável, quanto te visse acordado.

– Ela devia estar se certificando de que eu não morri. Afinal, se eu morresse, seria um grande peso na consciência dela. - _Talvez ela só estivesse rezando para eu morrer logo, _Nico acrescentou mentalmente.

- Não fale assim. – Júniper sentou ao lado dele. – Rachel estava realmente preocupada com você.

- Você não a conhece.

- Ela me pareceu uma boa garota.

- Exatamente por isso. – Nico suspirou. – Ela sempre _parece_ ser uma boa garota.

- Você não deveria estar falando tanto. – Júniper se lembrou, verificando alguma coisa em um aparelho que estava do lado da cama. – Eu sei que parece idiota depois de três dias dormindo, mas você deveria descansar. Eu vou chamar um doutor para ver como você está. – Ela disse, levantando. Nico apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dedos de Rachel tremiam enquanto ela discava o número. Não apenas a sua mente, mas também o seu corpo estava agitado, e ela estremecia de vez em quando. _Ele estava acordado._ Mais do que isso, ele estava _bem_. Ela teve que discar três vezes até finalmente acertar o número de Annabeth.

Enquanto o número chamava, Rachel andou de um lado ao outro do corredor. Ela não conseguia acreditar no quanto sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo em menos de uma semana. Como ela tinha mudado radicalmente, como tudo parecia estar indo muito bem... até que _aquilo_ aconteceu. Desde então, ela nem mesmo tivera chances de conversar com Annabeth sobre o assunto. Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi ficar presa naquele hospital se remoendo de remorsos e implorando aos deuses que fizessem Nico acordar logo.

E, quando ele finalmente acordou, tudo o que ela fez foi correr para longe. A pior parte era que, quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, uma vontade imensa de correr até aquela cama e apertá-lo em seus braços veio de repente. Rachel nunca esteve tão confusa em toda a sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ele está bem? – Annabeth sorriu para Percy, acenando com a cabeça. – Graças aos deuses. – Ele suspirou.

- Que ótimo, Rachel. Percy está muito feliz, também. – Disse a loira no telefone. Rachel tossiu do outro lado da linha. Annabeth percebeu seu desconforto e mudou de assunto. – E você já sabe quando ele vai receber alta?

- _Ainda não. Eu falei com um médico aqui, e ele disse que Nico ainda precisa se recuperar por algum tempo. Mas ele parecia muito bem._

- Ele está recebendo visitas, certo?

- _Sim._

- Então nós vamos passar aí depois da escola. – Annabeth pegou um livro dentro de seu armário. – Por falar na escola, Rachel, você devia voltar. Você está perdendo testes importantes.

- _Foi só uma semana, Annabeth. Eu não vou reprovar por uma semana de faltas._

- Mesmo assim. – Annabeth bateu a porta do armário e seguiu caminho pelo corredor, Percy logo atrás dela. – Você já está bem. Não temos uma justificativa para suas faltas.

- _Trauma psicológico? Eu quase fui acertada por um caminhão._

- Tente dizer isso aos nossos professores.

- _Eu vou. Assim que esse idiota receber alta._

- Alguém parece preocupada. – Annabeth cantarolou.

- _Cala a boca__._

Annabeth riu baixinho. Ela já estava na porta da sala. – Vou desligar, tenho aula agora.

- _Divirta-se, Annie. _–O tom de voz de Rachel era obviamente sarcástico. Annabeth desligou. Ela se sentou logo na primeira cadeira, como sempre. Percy sentou atrás dela.

- Nós vamos ao hospital hoje à tarde? – Percy perguntou, inclinado para frente. Annabeth se virou para ele e assentiu.

- Ao que parece, o Nico já está acordado. – Percy sorriu abertamente quando Annabeth disse isso. Ela riu.

- A propósito, eu queria conversar com você. – Ele disse, baixando o tom de voz.

As palavras dele ecoaram na cabeça dela. Annabeth não gostou nada daquele tom de voz baixo e sedutor que Percy havia usado. Ela também não gostava nada do assunto que ele provavelmente puxaria... que provavelmente se desviaria em direção aos poucos beijos que eles haviam trocado durante a semana... que obviamente acabaria no assunto desagradável sobre o que supostamente havia entre eles.

- Agora? – Ela disse, vacilante.

- Por que não?

- A gente está na sala de aula e... Bom, não é o melhor lugar para ter certas conversas. – Annabeth olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles.

Percy riu. – Você nem sabe sobre o que eu quero conversar!

- Eu tenho as minhas teorias.

- Você e suas brilhantes teorias. – Ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela com o indicador, e Annabeth corou. – Tudo bem. A gente conversa depois.

- Eu já disse o quanto é bom poder chegar na sala e ver vocês conversando civilizadamente desse jeito? – Grover anunciou sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Percy. Annabeth afastou-se delicadamente de Percy, que aprumou o corpo.

- Bom dia, Grover.

- E aí, alguma notícia do Nico? – Ele perguntou enquanto mexia em sua mochila.

- Rachel disse que ele já acordou. – Annabeth contou com um sorriso. – Ele está bem, pelo visto.

- Que bom saber. – Grover sorriu de volta. – Vocês vão visitá-lo hoje?

- Estávamos contando com a sua presença também. – Percy disse.

- Eu não posso ir hoje. Tenho um compromisso à tarde.

- Compromisso? – Percy deixou escapar um risinho.

- Qual a graça? – Grover perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- A palavra compromisso é estranha. – Percy se explicou. – Parece que é algo muito sério.

- E é.

Percy olhou para Annabeth, exasperado, ela retribuiu o olhar. Eles deveriam perguntar?

- Grover, - Annabeth começou incerta, tentando ser delicada. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O que, comigo? – Grover olhou de Annabeth para Percy, confuso. – Calma, gente, vocês entenderam errado... – Ele tossiu, constrangido. – Eu tenho um compromisso, mas nada de ruim aconteceu. Na verdade... É meio que segredo ainda, sabe?

Percy e Annabeth trocaram outro olhar, mas decidiram não comentar nada. Grover aproveitou para abrir seu livro em cima da mesa e encará-lo, encerrando a conversa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A confusão alimentava sua dúvida enquanto ela caminhava pelos corredores, aflita. Uma enfermeira até tentou pará-la e pedir para que ela se aquietasse, mas a energia estonteante que fluía dentro de Rachel não a permitia ficar sentada por muito tempo.

O que ela devia fazer? Depois de sua vexaminosa saída dramática, Rachel não se imaginava voltando àquele quarto e cumprimentando Nico como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse sido ela o motivo pelo qual ele estava naquela cama. E ainda que ela tivesse toda essa cara de pau, o que ela poderia dizer a ele? Como ela deveria tratá-lo depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu?

Ela vinha pensando nisso desde que decidira esperar no hospital até que Nico acordasse. As respostas, porém, ainda não estavam disponíveis. Por mais que as ações dele tivessem sido provavelmente automáticas – vê-la ali em perigo e lançar-se para frente, antes de qualquer pensamento – elas foram responsáveis pela segurança de Rachel. Ela podia ter morrido – mesmo que fosse impossível ter certeza de que ela _iria _morrer, algo dentro de Rachel dizia que, se Nico não estivesse por perto, ela estaria agora enterrada sete palmos abaixo do chão.

Definitivamente, um dos sentimentos dentro dela era a dívida. Ela devia sua própria vida a ele. Mas Rachel sentia gratidão? Havia alguma simpatia causada pela atitude dele? Algo positivo em favor dele, algo que merecesse uma reconsideração daquilo que ela pensava sobre Nico? Algo forte o bastante para mudar o tratamento que ela destinava a ele?

Era tudo isso – e a estranha sensação de ter seu estômago puxado para baixo – que a impediam sequer de parar de percorrer aleatoriamente cada um dos imensos corredores do hospital.

Annabeth e Percy chegariam antes das três, haviam prometido. Ainda era meio dia e Rachel preferia não almoçar, por medo de que a comida se recusasse a permanecer em seu estômago. A pergunta veio de repente, no momento em que ela acabara de cruzar o corredor da neurologia. Será que ela devia desculpas a ele?

Enquanto ele a perseguia pelas ruas molhadas, quem sabe ele já não tivesse em mente que ela poderia se machucar, devido a seu estado visivelmente perturbado. Será que Nico era altruísta o suficiente para pensar em tudo isso? E mesmo que não, ela tinha fugido dele e causado tudo aquilo, apesar dele não tê-la atacado de maneira alguma.

Talvez, se ele não a tivesse seguido, ela não teria corrido na direção daquele caminhão, mas quem garante que ela não teria se envolvido em outro acidente se não tivesse esbarrado nele? Ela não estava prestando atenção em que para onde estava indo. Talvez, só talvez, o destino tivesse colocado Nico em seu caminho para evitar a tragédia.

Desculpas, nem tanto. Mas Rachel devia a ele um gigantesco "obrigada". A realização a fez tremer. Agradecer a ele, o garoto sombrio, por ter salvado sua vida, a senhorita raio de Sol. Era até um pouco irônico.

Seus pés foram-na guiando até o quarto dele, enquanto as palavras se formavam em sua garganta. Não havia jeito, o próprio corpo dela já estava fazendo o trabalho sozinho, preparando-a para o inevitável.

Ela abriu a porta silenciosa, com toda a delicadeza que lhe era possível, e colocou a cabeça para dentro antes do corpo, espiando. Ele não se mexeu. Ela deu um passo à frente. Dois, três. Ele ainda não havia se mexido, e Rachel finalmente percebeu que ele estava dormindo.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou por sua boca. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de ir embora, mas alguma coisa a reteve, e ela decidiu dar mais alguns passos à frente até poder ver o rosto dele.

Durante aqueles dias todos no hospital, Rachel aprendeu que Nico era uma pessoa completamente diferente enquanto dormia. Aquela versão séria de testa enrugada e olhos pesados dava lugar a uma tranquila e ritmada, cuja boca tremia levemente sempre que ele expirava o ar. Era engraçado – ele parecia bem mais novo naquele estado, e ela lembrava que ele tinha só quatorze anos. Ele sempre pareceu mais velho do que era. Vê-lo daquele jeito – tão criança, tão puro – apertava o coração dela. Como ela podia odiar tanto aquela criaturinha adorável?

_Ela o odiava?_ Mais uma pergunta para se ponderar e provavelmente não chegar a boas conclusões, logo, deveria ser evitada ao máximo. Ponto final. Nada de pensar sobre o que ela sentia com relação a Nico di Ângelo. Aquele era um assunto delicado demais, mesmo porque ela ainda estava atordoada com tudo que acontecera. Talvez por isso, todas as vezes em que ela pensava em Nico seu cérebro dava um nó, e uma dor incômoda lhe vinha à cabeça.

Mesmo sem perceber, ela foi se aproximando da cama, encarando aquela expressão angelical dele. Ela perdeu a conta do tempo e estava tão inerte que, quando alguém pôs a mão em seu ombro, Rachel deu um pulo para trás e suprimiu um grito.

- Meu Deus, Júniper! – Ela sussurrou. – Você quase me matou de susto!

- Eu não achei que você estivesse tão distraída. – Júniper sussurrou de volta. – Mas é bom ter você de volta.

- Ah, não. – Rachel se afastou discretamente da cama. – Eu não vou ficar. Só passei para... Err... Ver como ele estava.

- Tem certeza? – A enfermeira verificou alguns papéis na cabeceira. – Ele ainda vai ficar alguns dias internado.

- Eu sei... Mas ele está bem, de qualquer forma. Não tenho porque ficar aqui.

- Achei que você quisesse falar com ele. – Júniper guardou os papéis em uma gaveta e ajustou o cobertor de Nico.

- Eu queria. – Rachel admitiu envergonhada. – Mas quando cheguei, ele já estava dormindo.

- Eu vi como você estava observando ele dormir. Você sempre fica.

- Ele parece tão mais novo. – Ela respondeu sem pensar ou olhar na direção da mulher a que dirigia a palavra. – Quando dorme, quero dizer.

Júniper riu, e não parecia muito convencida. – Sabe, Rachel, Nico e eu conversamos hoje de manhã depois que você foi embora.

- E? – Rachel tentou parecer indiferente, mas a ansiedade era óbvia no seu tom de voz.

- Ele acha que é só um peso na sua consciência. Que você só ficou aqui por medo dele morrer.

- O que é quase verdade, não é? – Rachel riu, nervosa.

- Rachel, - Júniper começou, sentando-se em uma cadeira ali perto. – eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... O que aconteceu entre vocês?

Por um momento, Júniper achou que Rachel não responderia. A garota respirou fundo, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da enfermeira e mediu cada uma das palavras que falou a seguir.

- Antipatia à primeira vista, eu diria? Eu não sei... – Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Estou tão confusa. Eu sempre achei que ele fosse um garotinho _emo_ e irritante. Além disso, sempre que eu ia para a casa do Percy, _ele _estava lá.

- Acho que entendi. – Júniper disse, voltando-se para Rachel. – Você sentia ciúmes, não é?

- Basicamente. Talvez... Talvez porque ele podia passar o dia todo na casa do Percy, e eu não. Porque eles eram primos, e amigos, e nunca se separariam. Ou porque por eles serem primos... Eu achava que Percy sempre gostaria mais dele.

O silêncio não durou mais que alguns segundos. – Eu sempre o detestei, Júniper. Sempre. E eu esperava que ele também me detestasse, mas...

- Mas... – Júniper encorajou.

- Ultimamente, eu não sei explicar. Ele tem me tratado _bem_. – Rachel engasgou, e tossiu um pouco. – Quero dizer, desde a festa do Grover, tudo tem sido tão estranho. Eu mudei tanto – por fora, pelo menos – e acho que ele também. Ele tentou ser legal comigo várias vezes e eu... eu...

_Eu sou horrível, Júniper_. _Depois de todo esse tempo, todos esses anos, eu começo a perceber que sempre fui idêntica a meu pai: fútil, ignorante e egoísta__.__ Eu queria o Percy para mim, e só para mim. Eu sempre detestei quando as pessoas me julgavam pela minha aparência, mas julguei Nico pela dele. Eu insisti em pensar que ele fosse meu inimigo – quando na verdade, eu nunca estive na competição.__.._

_Eu sou um monstro._

- Eu fui muito grossa com ele. Às vezes eu pensava que talvez tivesse sido preconceituosa ou injusta com ele, mas então eu me lembrava de que era por culpa _dele_ que Percy não gostava de mim. Ainda assim...

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a vir.

- Ainda assim, no fim, Percy escolheu Annabeth. _Annabeth!_ A minha prima que nada tinha a ver com a história! – Rachel respirou fundo. – A essa altura os dois devem estar juntos, de mãos dadas caminhando pelos corredores do colégio, enquanto eu estou aqui, chorando por algo que eu nem entendo...

- Sabe, - Júniper colocou uma mão no ombro de Rachel. – Nico parecia um pouco rancoroso, hoje de manhã, mas acho que é só porque ele esperava alguma reação mais emocional de você. Talvez ele te dar uma segunda chance. Nunca é tarde para começar de novo, querida.

- Você não entende. – Rachel se esforçou para ser o mais silenciosa possível quando o choro começou a crescer dentro de seu peito. – Eu não mereço tudo isso. Eu fui a pior pessoa possível para ele. Não tem como... Não _sei_ como começar uma conversa com ele agora. Na verdade, eu queria não ter que vê-lo nunca mais. Júniper, eu acho que...

A garota parou e olhou para a cama, onde Nico permanecia imóvel. Ela estava perto de soluçar, e sabia disso. Foi com todas as forças possíveis que Rachel disse sua próxima frase, sua voz quase quebrando:

- Ele deve me odiar agora.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Escrevi bastante durante as férias. Estava viajando, e escrevia em folhas avulsas. Não passei nenhuma delas a limpo, ou seja: tem muito material esperando para ser digitado! E o melhor é que não falta nada antes do que já escrevi, então tenho praticamente um capítulo pronto. O problema é que devo ficar sem inspiração de novo, e demorar para postar. Mil desculpas por isso. Não vou mais prometer que postarei rápido, porque nunca cumpro a promessa. Só posso prometer uma coisa: não vou desistir dessa história! Um dia ela chegará a um fim! Hahaha.**

**Obrigada por todo o apoio e cobrança! Continuem cobrando! Preciso ter vergonha na cara, mesmo...**


	9. Escapadelas

**N/A: Ué, nem demorei tanto dessa vez. O que é um mês e pouquinho comparado ao meu recorde maravilhoso de oito meses? Enfim, estou tão feliz que ainda tenho leitores. Seus lindos! Espero reconquistar alguns sumidos com esse capítulo...**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 08 - Escapadelas

Ouvir conversas escondido era algo que ele sempre quisera ser capaz de fazer. A oportunidade quase nunca vinha, e quando, raramente, Nico não ouvia nada demais. Nada que se pudesse ter orgulho de espionar; relevante, enfim. Aquele dia provavelmente entraria na história da vida dele, então: o dia em que ele ouvira escondido algo que realmente lhe interessava.

Ele mantivera os olhos bem fechados durante e não ousou revelar-se acordado. Ele sabia que não devia estar ouvindo tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia segurar sua curiosidade. Era quase como um filme de ação, em que o mocinho podia ser descoberto em seu esconderijo a qualquer momento. Nico calculava sua respiração, para parecer tranquilo e adormecido. Uma das frases, porém, se sobressaiu sobre todas as outras, e o fez estremecer de leve.

- Ele deve me odiar agora.

Não eram as palavras. Era o tom de voz dela que mexia com ele. Ela parecia tão frágil. Tão desesperada, tão perdida. E conforme ela continuava a se explicar à Júniper, sua voz ficava mais fina e esticada – como um fio, prestes a se romper.

_Porque ela nunca fez um bem a ele_, explicou a Júniper. _Porque mesmo quando ele a tratou bem, ela o dispensou com grosserias. Porque mesmo depois dele lhe salvar a vida, ela não conseguia agradecer._

E foi aí que a voz dela arrebentou.

Nico não esperava que ela fosse chorar de verdade por um motivo desses. Rachel era tão forte. Ela não parecia do tipo que chorava por garotos. Ainda assim, os ouvidos dele não podiam enganá-lo: a julgar pelos pequenos soluços, ela estava, sim, chorando. E o pior: por causa dele.

Júniper sussurrava em seu ouvido. Confortando-a, talvez. Ela não parava. Ele ouviu, entre gemidos, ela dizer o quanto queria voltar atrás e nunca ter começado aquela rivalidade em primeiro lugar. O quanto ela era patética. Que ela só soube destruir amizades e criar desavenças para no final ser dispensada como foi.

_Ela era uma vergonha._

Tanto tempo se passou que Nico não sabia mais quanto; ele estava tão confuso que havia se paralisado ali, na cama. Nem fora difícil manter os olhos fechados, porque eles não se abririam mesmo se o garoto tentasse: seus pensamentos eram tão intensos que a realidade não era uma opção. Ele não sabia o que sentir.

Mais tarde, quando Rachel não apareceu junto de Percy e Annabeth, Nico não ficou nada surpreso. A confusão, contudo, não o abandonou em momento algum. Ele não parava de pensar nela – lembrando-se do dia em que a encontrou sentada no canto do quarto de Percy, chorando – e no quanto ele queria fazer algo para que ela se sentisse melhor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As últimas duas semanas haviam sido relativamente calmas. Por mais que a sua cabeça estivesse transbordando pensamentos, ela conseguia se distrair algumas horas por dia, no miniestúdio de pintura que havia organizado em um dos quartos de visita. Depois de muita insistência, Rachel convenceu o pai a colocar uma porta ligando seu quarto ao estúdio, e era naqueles dois cômodos que ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo.

Pintar era mágico; pintar abria sua mente em tantos sentidos, fazia-a sentir livre, voando sobre um mundo completamente novo. As preocupações, os dramas familiares, os sentimentos confusos: todos estavam lá, é claro, mas mascarados de cores quentes e frias, manchas disformes e polígonos coloridos. Tudo era mais fácil no mundo da pintura. Tudo era _melhor_.

Estivera esse tempo todo sozinha, e praticamente só saia do quarto para ir até a escola e voltar. Ela sabia que Annabeth estava preocupada, mas não se sentia pronta para sair do casulo. Ainda não. Ela era uma borboleta assustada, e o mundo lá fora tinha pássaros demais. Não era tão fácil sair de seu próprio mundo, não depois de toda aquela reviravolta emocional.

Seus pais haviam voltado da viagem a negócios fazia alguns dias. Não que eles tivessem percebido alguma diferença. Rachel explicou que se envolvera em um acidente de trânsito, e usara o cartão para pagar o atendimento dela no hospital, mas os pais dela não pareceram muito interessados. Disseram apenas para ter mais cuidado e olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar. Uma daquelas frases que os pais supostamente deviam dizer aos seus filhos quando eles ainda são pequenos.

Era só mais uma manhã comum, e Rachel havia tomado café da manhã em silêncio. Nem mesmo Annabeth tentou puxar algum assunto no caminho até a escola – algo que ela vinha tentando, sem muito sucesso. Ela sentia falta da animação da prima, mas no fundo entendia que Rachel gostava de se fechar às vezes. Aquilo passaria.

Enquanto verificava quais livros deveria pegar no armário, Rachel ouviu um burburinho vindo do final do corredor. Antes de se virar naquela direção, ela já sabia sobre o que se tratava. Portanto, tentou se segurar o máximo possível antes de olhar diretamente para a porta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase duas semanas se passaram até que ele pudesse voltar à escola. Nico estava feliz de sair do hospital – apesar de gostar muito de Júniper. O hospital parecia cheirar à morte: a áurea deprimente, o branco por todos os lados. Ficar lá dentro dava a impressão a ele de que Nico morreria em breve, o que não parecia muito interessante.

Ele nunca imaginou que podia sentir falta de toda a agitação dos outros alunos, ou o barulho do corredor, mas depois te tanto tempo parado no silêncio hospitalar, Nico se sentia vivo novamente ao por os pés na escola. Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe, porém. Uma série de garotos o cercou, e as perguntas começaram a voar de todos os lados.

Não era bem o estilo de Nico ter muitos amigos – de fato, a maior parte do grupo eram apenas curiosos de plantão. Alguns rostos eram conhecidos, apesar de tudo, e eles pareciam realmente preocupados com ele. De certa forma, Nico não esperava que _qualquer um_ além de Percy sentisse falta dele, mas conforme respondia as perguntas, percebia que existiam outras pessoas que tinham pelo menos algum tipo de consideração por ele. E aquele pensamento, tão súbito, fez nascer dentro dele algo quente.

Nico fez uma coisa que evitava há muitos anos.

Ele sorriu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Do canto do corredor, ao lado de seu armário, Rachel observou Nico sorrindo sem graça, ora virando-se para um lado, ora para o outro, procurando responder todos os curiosos. Ela esperava que, quando ele contasse o motivo do acidente, todos aqueles olhos se voltassem para ela, famintos por explicações – o que não aconteceu.

_É claro,_ Rachel pensou consigo, _ele provavelmente não vai querer me envolver._ Nico não era o tipo de garoto que criava problemas gratuitos para os outros. Ninguém na escola sabia, com exceção de Percy, Annabeth, Grover e o próprio Nico. E, desde que estes não se manifestassem, ninguém pensaria que Rachel tinha algo a ver com o acidente.

Rachel suspirou, deslizando o ombro na lateral do armário, admirando o modo envergonhado com que Nico sorria, o cabelo escuro caindo displicente por sua testa. Ela o observou – por tempo demais – e poderia ter ficado ali, encarando por mais uma eternidade, se os olhos dele não tivessem encontrado os dela. Foram necessários apenas poucos segundos para que Rachel desviasse o olhar, constrangida, e desse meia-volta. Em seguida, marchou para longe o mais rápido possível, sentindo o rosto corar a cada passo que dava.

Ela _detestava_ aqueles momentos estranhos que vinham acontecendo. Três semanas haviam passado desde o acidente, e Rachel não tinha dirigido uma palavra sequer a Nico, muito menos um "obrigada". E, para piorar, não era a primeira vez que ele a flagrava encarando-o daquela maneira, o que tornava a situação ainda mais... desconfortável. Ela não conseguia evitar, de qualquer forma. Era como se ela entrasse em transe quando o visse – e de repente não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dele, não até que ele olhasse na direção dela e um choque de consciência passasse por seu corpo...

Uma mão tocou seu ombro. – Rachel?

Por um momento, ela se sobressaltou, mas depois o alívio veio ao reconhecer a voz da prima. – Ah, é só você, Annie. – Rachel suspirou.

- Quem você temia que fosse? Percy? Ou Nico? – A loira perguntou, colocando-se na frente da outra. – Porque você não tem falado com nenhum dos dois desde... bom, desde aquela noite.

- Eu não... Eu simplesmente não consigo, ok? Não consigo...

- Rach, você não quer conversar sobre isso?

Ela queria. E como. Desde o acidente, Rachel queria _muito_ falar com Annabeth sobre o assunto. Se abrir. Expor tudo o que sentia, para talvez ser livre novamente. Colocar para fora todos os sentimentos em uma tentativa desesperada de conseguir controlá-los. Mas a situação nunca parecia oportuna para esse tipo de conversa, e Rachel sempre desistia. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas procurando desculpas para não tocar no assunto, porque não estava inteiramente pronta.

- Quero... mas aqui não é o lugar certo, sei lá.

- Que tal irmos ao parque depois da aula? – Annabeth sugeriu, prendendo seu braço no da prima. – Acho que já está na hora de parar de evitar esse assunto.

Rachel assentiu. – Ok. Só nós duas, certo?

- Só nós duas. – Annabeth repetiu, suprimindo um risinho. – Nada de Grover, desta vez.

Alguns dias atrás, elas tentaram conversar sobre o assunto. Rachel estava razoavelmente confortável, e a conversa foi caminhando para aqueles termos mais perigosos sem que ela se incomodasse muito. Mas, quando ela já estava crente de que finalmente se abriria com Annabeth, Grover aparecera de repente, falando sobre espécies de plantas ou algo do tipo. Foi constrangedor, mas de certa forma Rachel ficou aliviada por poder adiar mais a conversa.

- Vamos para a aula, então. – Annabeth disse, despertando-a. Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu a loira até a sala de aula.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não era a primeira vez que Nico flagrara Rachel encarando-o _daquela_ maneira. Era um jeito estranho com que ela o olhava, diretamente nos olhos, por mais longe que os dois estivesse um do outro. Ela tinha uma expressão que parecia exigir dele alguma resposta, alguma palavra, alguma coisa. Era uma _demanda_ tão rígida que o deixava constrangido.

Ele queria acabar com aquilo, com a agonia que aquele olhar distante e inquisidor proporcionava, mas tinha prometido a si mesmo que não falaria com ela até que ela falasse com ele.

Ela não estava com muita pressa, pelo visto.

Já fazia três semanas desde o acidente e os únicos contatos que os dois haviam tido eram estranhas trocas de olhares como aquela. Nenhuma palavra que fosse. Nico tinha até decido aceitar as desculpas dela, quaisquer que fossem, mas elas simplesmente nunca vinham. Ele se perguntava se ela ia ter coragem de se desculpar um dia.

Depois de tudo aquilo que ele tinha ouvido no hospital, aquela estranha sensação que o fazia ser dócil com Rachel voltou à tona. Tudo que ele queria era dizer para ela que não a odiava, que nunca a odiou, e que estava disposto a começar de novo. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela nunca mais choraria por causa dele.

Não era como se ele não tivesse seu orgulho, porém. Ele havia sido legal várias vezes. Ele tinha se aberto – mesmo inconscientemente. A iniciativa, agora, tinha que partir dela.

E lá estava ele, esperando eternamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se tornar monitora de Percy Jackson acabou se revelando surpreendentemente divertido. Annabeth adorava as caretas que ele fazia enquanto lia os exercícios, ou o jeito que sua língua ficava à mostra enquanto ele se esforçava para resolver um problema. Ela sabia que ficar _admirando_ Percy não era uma boa ideia, mas ele era atraente demais para se ignorar. Não que ela fosse admitir isso perto dele.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um momento e ele sorriu. Ela não conseguiu deixar de notar o rubor em suas bochechas. Ele estava ficando vermelho só de olhar para ela? Aquilo era, em parte, constrangedor – e provavelmente a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Conseguiu?

O sorriso dele se desfez, e Percy voltou a encarar o livro de matemática, carrancudo. – Na verdade, não.

A loira se inclinou na direção de Percy para ler o problema. Ela escaneou a resolução dele por alguns segundos até encontrar o erro. – Você copiou errado, Percy. – Disse, apontando um dos números. – Aqui é 6, não 9.

- Ah. – Ele deixou escapar em um tom envergonhado. – Eu só... Você sabe. TDAH.

Annabeth assentiu levemente. – Posso te contar um segredo, Percy?

O tom de voz dela era doce, e Percy estremeceu. Ela riu um pouco do efeito que a voz dela causara sobre ele, mesmo que os dois quase não estivessem se tocando. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais – só até que seus ombros se tocassem – e sussurrou, mesmo que os dois estivessem completamente sozinhos na sala de estudo e não houvesse risco algum de que um terceiro ouvisse a conversa:

- Eu também tenho TDAH, sabe?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e Annabeth riu mais alto do que devia, considerando que estavam em uma biblioteca. A seção reservada da biblioteca era um pouco afastada das outras seções, e poucas pessoas frequentavam o lugar. _O perfeito esconderijo_, Annabeth pensava às vezes. Sempre que ela queria um pouco de paz, aquele era o seu refúgio. Livros abarrotavam as paredes. As cadeiras eram confortáveis o suficiente para tirar um cochilo. E a iluminação, perfeita para desenhar projetos e mais projetos.

- Você tem que estar brincando. – Percy disse por fim, após um longo período de choque. – Você é tipo, a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço!

- O que não me impede de ter TDAH. – Ela tentou esconder o sorriso diante do elogio. – Tudo é uma questão de _condicionamento_. Eu leio muito desde pequena, e mesmo que seja um pouco difícil decifrar algumas frases às vezes, acho que aos poucos fui ficando melhor nisso. – Annabeth explicou calmamente. – Conforme você pratica, vai se acostumando. O mesmo vale com os problemas.

Percy balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa muda, e Annabeth se perguntou se ele tinha escutado metade do que ela havia dito. Provavelmente não. Ela decidiu repetir. – É só treinar.

- Treinamentos desse tipo costumam me deixar com dor de cabeça. – Ele admitiu. – Eu até tento começar, mas tenho que parar logo. Esses dias...

Ele parou, como se estivesse ponderando se devia ou não terminar a frase. Uma ponta de curiosidade nasceu no peito de Annabeth, mas ela tratou de contê-la. Assentiu o mais casual possível, indicando para que ele continuasse.

- Esses dias têm ficado pior. – Percy completou, olhando nervosamente para as mãos. – Não sei, esse ano está sendo... mais difícil? Estou um pouco confuso.

_Por que?_, ela quis perguntar de imediato. Mas talvez não fosse bom pressioná-lo. Quem sabe ele não precisasse de mais tempo? Talvez houvesse _sim_ um motivo pelo qual as notas dele estavam tão baixas, e Percy só não havia externado esses sentimentos ainda. Forçá-lo poderia causar uma involução – o que Annabeth queria evitar ao máximo.

- Annabeth, - Ele chamou, e ela percebeu que esteve um pouco aérea. A garota fez contato visual, esperando que ele continuasse. – Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

O modo como ele pronunciou a palavra _apaixonado_; lentamente, quase que soletrando, em um esforço visível para não gaguejar, fez o coração dela se apertar. Annabeth perdeu completamente o controle sobre o seu TDAH: os títulos dos livros nas paredes começaram a se espalhar pela sala, e as palavras flutuavam ao redor de Percy, criando um estranho borrão no seu campo de visão. Ela piscou, tentando focar no rosto do garoto à sua frente.

A resposta tinha de ser rápida. Ninguém deixava Annabeth Chase sem palavras. Mas o que ela poderia dizer depois de uma declaração tão inesperada? Em um momento tão... peculiar? A áurea ao redor deles já estava suficientemente estranha antes dele mudar de assunto tão de repente e dizer que... _Deuses, _ele disse que estava apaixonado?

- Era sobre isso que você queria conversar? – Foi o melhor que veio à cabeça dela, e Annabeth ficou aliviada de ter dito algo, apesar de saber que aquilo não era exatamente o que alguém iria querer ouvir depois de uma confissão.

- N-não exatamente. – Ele estava vermelho, muito vermelho. – Na verdade, eu não planejava... Eu não queria ter dito... – Percy engoliu em seco. – Foi mal. Essa conversa sobre sentimentos fez com que a frase... escapulisse, entende?

Mais uma vez, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio. Em seguida, após finalmente absorver as palavras dele, ela repetiu. – Você _acha_...

- É. – Percy concordou, rápido. – Estou um pouco confuso. Você sabe, umas semanas atrás nós... _Eu._ – Ele se corrigiu. – Eu te...

Annabeth lembrou-se do dia do acidente, em que ele havia aparecido na casa dos Dare pouco antes da chuva cair. Eles conversaram como velhos amigos – o que foi _diferente_, mas de certa forma prazeroso – e depois, quando estavam sozinhos, por muito pouco não se beijaram. O telefone dela tocou – _ah, clássico – _e Annabeth teve sua atenção desviada a poucos segundos do contato.

Ou talvez ele estivesse se referindo ao episódio do elevador? Quando, sem motivo algum, ele subitamente a agarrou. Ou quem sabe ela tenha agarrado ele? A lembrança era confusa, e ela mal podia lembrar de como havia sido o beijo, porque havia se passado tanto tempo... Ele não podia estar ressuscitando o assunto. Podia? Quem sabe ele não estivesse falando dos beijos na bochecha que ela sempre dava nele quando se despedia após as tardes de monitoria? Talvez...

- Bom, eu acho que as coisas estão mal explicadas. – Percy conseguiu concluir uma frase enfim. – Eu precisava te pedir desculpas se... Hm... Se eu te ofendi, eu acho. Por ter, você sabe. Investido assim de repente.

Por um momento, Annabeth cogitou apenas balançar a cabeça, mas percebeu que estava muito calada. – Não me ofendi. – Afirmou. Percy pareceu mais tranquilo, mesmo que muito pouco.

- É que eu não costumo me sentir... _desse_ jeito por ninguém, sabe? Eu não sei lidar com isso.

- Está tudo bem. – Annabeth tentou soar confiável. – É normal se sentir confuso nessa fase... Você é jovem, e tem muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes você pode acabar se tornando bastante impulsivo. Faz parte do TDAH.

Do que ela estava falando? Por acaso ela havia virado psicóloga? Annabeth se puniu mentalmente por aquelas palavras estúpidas. Percy parecia mais à vontade, apesar de tudo.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse sinceramente, mas Annabeth notou um tom amargo em sua voz. – Estou feliz que você não esteja incomodada com isso...

Então ela percebeu porque ele parecia tão desanimado: ele tinha admitido estar confuso e provavelmente apaixonado por ela, e tudo que ela fez foi confortá-lo e dizer que aquilo era normal para sua idade. Qualquer um teria entendido aquilo como uma rejeição.

Por mais que sua intenção não fosse aquela, Annabeth não conseguiu desmenti-la. Uma parte dela queria gritar e fazer alguma coisa, dizer que ela também estava apaixonada, e quem sabe se jogar nos braços dele como em filmes. Mas outra parte ainda estava pensando em Rachel – e toda a confusão pela qual _ela _estava passando com relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Olha. – Ela disse de repente, e Percy a encarou com seus olhos verde-mar. – Eu preciso de tempo. As coisas estão... confusas para mim também. Então eu acho que não é a melhor hora para, bem, discutir esse assunto. Acho que por hora você devia pensar bem se você realmente sente o que você acha que sente ou se tudo não passa de um efeito de uma série de hormônios e TDAH.

Percy olhou de relance para o relógio e Annabeth seguiu seus olhos. Eles haviam passado da hora marcada.

– Bom, vamos deixar só isso por hoje. Tenho um compromisso para daqui a pouco. – Ela falou, e Percy se levantou para ajudá-la a guardar o material.

- Eu tenho treino agora de tarde. – Comentou, mais para evitar o silêncio do que qualquer outra coisa. Annabeth sorriu.

- Bom treino então.

Eles estavam parados, um diante do outro, na porta da seção reservada. Annabeth se perguntava se devia ou não beijar o rosto dele ao se despedir. O gesto sempre fora automático e apenas uma forma educada de encorajá-lo a continuar estudando. Talvez houvesse intenções ocultas por trás daquele simples beijo na bochecha – algo do subconsciente da própria Annabeth? – mas ela nunca havia parado para pensar naquilo até agora.

No exato momento em que ela decidiu que sim, ela iria beijar o rosto dele, Percy pareceu ter tido a mesma ideia, e os dois se inclinaram cada um para um lado, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem brevemente em algo que mal chegava a ser um selinho. Annabeth sorriu constrangida e se afastou um pouco. Percy segurou sua cintura e beijou sua bochecha sem que ela sequer tivesse tempo para reagir. Ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele e virou-se para a saída, tentando controlar seus passos à medida que se afastava do garoto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O coração de Percy estava a mil antes mesmo de o treino começar.

Qual era o problema dele? Ele tinha planejado cada palavra da conversa que gostaria de ter com Annabeth; cada tom de voz, cada sílaba a ser pronunciada. Ele tinha até ensaiado várias vezes em casa – algumas até em voz alta! – para ter certeza de que nada daria errado. E então, na bendita hora H, ele deixa aquelas palavras escaparem.

_Acho que estou apaixonado por você._

_Smooth. _Ele realmente sabia como lidar com mulheres não é? Qualquer um sabe que mulheres não se impressionam com esse tipo de declaração sem graça. Elas até perdem o interesse se descobrem que o cara está assim tão na delas. E Percy tinha conseguido fazer ainda pior: ele criara toda uma situação de estranhamento, e a reação de Annabeth era de longe deprimente.

Só a expressão no rosto dela ao ouvir as palavras dele já foi suficiente. Ele podia dar adeus ao plano de chamá-la casualmente para sair alegando apenas que ele a achava interessante e que seria bom os dois criarem amizade quando toda aquela coisa de monitoria acabasse. _Não_, agora ela sabia que ele estava caidinho por ela – e isso significava que as chances dele tinham caído para 0,2%.

Sim, ele havia _feito a conta_. Sua matemática tinha melhorado bastante desde o início das aulas. Apesar disso, sua habilidade com o sexo feminino havia decaído, se é que ela sequer existira alguma vez. As mulheres eram seres muito complexos para Percy. Ele nunca sabia se tinha agido da forma correta com elas; nunca sabia quando devia e quando não devia obedecê-las, ou em que tom respondê-las. Mulheres podiam criar argumentos plausíveis para qualquer ideia que elas estivessem defendendo. E no fim, sempre convenciam Percy de que ele estava errado desde o início, e precisava pedir desculpas _e_ comprar uma caixa de bombons como forma de se redimir.

O vestiário estava quase vazio e, em princípio, Percy estava tão distraído que não ouviu a voz sussurrando no fim do corredor. Mas então ele percebeu que havia mais alguém ali com ele. A voz era familiar, e Percy se aproximou hesitante. Em alguns segundos, ele pôde ouvir a conversa da tal pessoa, que aparentemente estava no telefone celular.

- ...eu sei, mas eu sinto saudades. Você não entende, eu _preciso_ encontrar com você. Por favor.

Percy gelou quando reconheceu a voz: _Grover_. Então era esse o compromisso tão importante dele? Ele estava saindo com alguém? Percy não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que Grover tinha tido uma namorada, mas sair com alguém não era nada tão extraordinário para que ele quisesse manter em segredo.

Na dúvida – e na curiosidade – Percy apurou os ouvidos.

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo! Não, não... – Grover pareceu tenso por um segundo. – Minha mãe vai estar na ioga. Não vai ter ninguém em casa, prometo. Olha, se você me deixar te ver mais uma vez...

A conversa de Grover foi interrompida por um barulho lá fora. O resto dos garotos do time começou a entrar no vestiário, conversando. Percy mal conseguia ouvir a voz de Grover por cima dos gritos.

- Tenho que desligar. Depois a gente se fala. _Beijos_-

E quando Grover saiu de seu esconderijo, Percy já estava misturado à multidão de garotos que se trocavam.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Esse "eu não planejava" do Percy foi tão não planejado que eu mesma não planejava que ele fosse fazer isso. Dinâmica de escrita, saiu assim.**

**Tenho o prazer de anunciar que agora eu já sei para onde essa história vai! E acreditem, muitos de vocês não irão gostar. Suponho que o próximo capítulo seja fofo. E depois disso vai tudo desandar. Enfim, pelo menos eu sei para onde ir, então talvez consiga postar mais rápido. Nesse ritmo de um capítulo por mês, tá bom? **


	10. Aleatória

**N/A: Demorei mais do que esperava, mas finalmente este capítulo saiu. Achei um pouco curto, mas muito necessário. E em breve chegaremos na parte que eu mais quero escrever! Não sei se será a parte que vocês mais querem ler, mas espero que gostem. Aí vai.**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 09 - Aleatória

A trilha de bordas enlamaçadas ligava o portão principal do Central Park até uma pequena praça pouco movimentada. Rachel ia chutando uma pedrinha pelo caminho, mantendo os olhos baixos conforme andava pela trilha.

- A gente pode começar do começo. – Annabeth quebrou o silêncio. – Por que você fugiu do Percy naquele dia?

Rachel ponderou se devia ou não dizer a verdade. Será que Annabeth sabia? Algo dentro dela dizia que sim: Annabeth não só sabia como provavelmente descobrira bem antes que a própria Rachel. Ela podia falar sem medo de arruinar o segredo.

- Percy disse que gosta de você.

Annabeth corou. – Ah.

- Você gosta dele? – A ruiva perguntou, sempre direta. Annabeth corou ainda mais.

- Eu acho. – Sussurrou em resposta. – Desculpe. – Falou, mais alto desta vez.

- Tudo bem. – Rachel surpreendeu a si mesma com a calma em seu tom de voz. – Acho que fiquei tão abalada com o caso di Angelo que não tive tempo de sentir meu coração se partindo.

Annabeth engoliu em seco. Rachel continuou. – Além do mais, eu não tinha chances desde o início. Com ou sem você perto de nós. Percy sempre me viu como uma amiga, e só.

- Rachel...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou divertida, inteligente, bonita e todos esses adjetivos que as pessoas usam para descrever as que foram rejeitadas. Mas eu não sou _você_, Annie. Nunca serei.

- E isso é muito bom, acredite. – Annabeth tentou encontrar o olhar da prima, que estava fixo na pedra que ela vinha trazendo pelo caminho. – Além do mais, você não foi rejeitada, Rach. Percy nem sabe sobre seus sentimentos.

- Ainda bem que não. Se ele soubesse, jogaria essa mesma conversinha para cima de mim. Não, - ela balançou a cabeça – prefiro que nós sejamos amigos como sempre e esqueçamos tudo isso. Eu converso com ele assim que conseguir encará-lo sem pensar que...

Annabeth suspirou, sentando-se em um banquinho próximo. Ela fez sinal para a outra sentar ao seu lado e procurou uma forma de mudar de assunto.

- E onde é que o Nico entrou na história? – Perguntou, enquanto Rachel se sentava.

- Esbarrei nele enquanto corria por aí. – A frase soava bastante estúpida, e Rachel se permitiu um risinho. – Ele me viu chorando, então fugi. Acho que ele me seguiu por alguns quarteirões antes que...

- Entendi. – Annabeth a cortou, vendo que Rachel não estava confortável para falar mais sobre o acidente. – E você já tentou falar com ele depois disso tudo?

- Esse é o problema. – Rachel, já sem a pedra, passou a brincar com a ponta dos cabelos, que lhe caíam sobre o ombro. – Eu não consigo falar com ele. Só... não consigo. Eu sei que devia agradecê-lo por... por... – Ela limpou a garganta ruidosamente. – por ter salvo a minha vida e tudo mais, mas eu simplesmente perco a voz quando estou perto dele. Já até cogitei escrever um bilhete ou uma carta, mas nunca sei o que escrever, e acho que seria pouco válido... Estou tão perdida.

- Eu não sei, mas parece que você está com medo da reação dele. – Annabeth opinou por fim. – O que, caso seja esse o problema, não deveria estar. Você ainda não notou o jeito que ele te olha agora?

É claro que ela tinha notado. Os olhos dele eram castanhos acobreados, tão fundos, tão fundos, que ela evitava encará-los por muito tempo por medo de cair lá dentro. O olhar desafiante (e sombrio, diga-se de passagem) que ele sempre sustentava ao redor dela tinha dado lugar a um estranho olhar questionador e confuso. Ele a olhava como se esperasse algo, como se dissesse _"E então?"_.

- E no que isso ajuda? – Pensou alto.

- Como assim? – Annabeth fez uma careta. – Ora bolas, é óbvio que ele não está ressentido. Ele só está esperando você dizer alguma coisa.

- Não que isso me dê alguma ideia do que ele está esperando que eu fale. – Rachel bufou. – O que ele quer? _"Sinto muito por você ter sido acertado por um caminhão"_?

- Nós duas sabemos que não é bem assim. Ele só é orgulhoso demais para vir falar com você primeiro depois do que aconteceu. Outro dia o ouvi dizer que você só pode estar tentando _enlouquecê-lo._

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. – Rachel se defendeu, largando o cabelo e encarando Annabeth.

- Exatamente! Por que não você não vai lá e fala com ele? Basta dizer o que você falou para mim. Diga que está agradecida pelo ato heroico dele; que você queria ter dito isso antes, mas faltaram palavras.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. Eu nunca fui muito chegada a ele. Não temos nenhum tipo de intimidade.

- Porque você não quer, Rach. – Annabeth respirou fundo. – Garanto que se você estivesse disposta, ele ficaria feliz em ser seu amigo. Só seja você mesma.

- Meh. – Rachel deixou escapar um grunhido descrente. – Você está muito cor-de-rosa para o meu gosto hoje.

Annabeth corou. Rachel riu; uma risada que não era exatamente feliz, mas quase desdenhosa. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Todo esse romance na sua vida está te amolecendo?

A loira encolheu os ombros, envergonhada. – Talvez. Eu tenho estado... boba.

- Compreensível. – Rachel sorriu. – As pessoas ficam bobas quando estão apaixonadas.

Annabeth não tentou negar, o que surpreendeu Rachel. Ela estremeceu um pouco, e a prima colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando confortá-la, mas o gesto apenas deixou-a enojada.

- Está tudo bem? – Annabeth perguntou devagar. – Eu estar...

- Tudo bem. – As palavras tropeçaram para fora de Rachel sem muito controle. – Eu estou reagindo bem. Só preciso de mais tempo. De qualquer forma... – Ela reuniu forças para completar a frase. – Eu não quero que ele perceba que isso me afeta, sabe. Eu sei que nós... eu sei que nunca... Nunca daria certo mesmo, Annie. Ele nunca se apaixonaria por _mim._

A mão de Annabeth continuava firme em seu ombro quando Rachel continuou. – É tão difícil falar com ele. Eu estou confusa. Eu nem tenho certeza se ainda gosto dele depois de tudo isso, mas o caso é... E se eu não gostar mais dele? Se eu tiver finalmente superado? E aí eu volto a conversar com ele e os sentimentos todos voltam... Não quero arriscar, de verdade.

Pausa. Annabeth respirou fundo.

- Ele se declarou. – Ela confessou, a mão vacilando um pouco. Rachel levantou os olhos.

- E o que você disse?

- Alguma coisa nerd sobre TDAH. – A loira desceu os olhos para o chão. – Depois eu tentei consertar... Disse que precisávamos de tempo, porque eu estava confusa com tudo o que aconteceu e ele podia estar sendo impulsivo demais.

- Ele sempre é.

Os olhos de Annabeth encontraram os de Rachel. – Eu não queria que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito, Rach.

Rachel sorriu; trêmula, mas sincera. – Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de superar tudo isso. Você sabe há quantos anos eu estou apaixonada por Percy Jackson? O próprio Nico já tinha me dito... – Ela vasculhou a cabeça em busca das palavras exatas. – _"Se você não girasse o tempo todo ao redor dele, já teria superado isso"_, ou algo assim. Não vou conseguir se não desgrudar dele.

- Mas vocês são amigos. Você não pode ignorar ele para sempre.

- Você me faria um favor? – A ruiva perguntou, esperançosa. – Inventa alguma desculpa, qualquer uma, para eu não poder conversar muito com ele. Diz que algo aconteceu lá em casa e eu estou frágil agora. _Qualquer coisa_. Faça a conversa parecer uma confissão. Dê um jeito de parecer que isso tudo não tem nada a ver com o caso de vocês e que... E que meu problema não tem nada a ver com ele.

Annabeth não gostava de mentiras – mesmo as brancas – mas assentiu, procurando reconfortar a prima. Rachel sorriu abertamente.

- E quanto ao Nico?

- Eu tenho um plano. – O sorriso de Rachel se dobrou com um pouco de maldade, mas ela deixou um riso inocente escapar quando a expressão de Annabeth se tornou assustada. – Calma, não é nada demais. Só preciso da oportunidade certa...

- Se você quer uma oportunidade, - Annabeth começou, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto – Percy disse que Nico está ficando na casa dele esses dias, por causa da perna quebrada. Ele está sozinho em casa agora. Se você estiver disposta a ir até lá conversar com ele...

- Não era bem nisso que eu estava pensando. – Rachel disse simplesmente. – Mas deve servir. Além do mais, - Ela riu. – Faz tempo que não roubo os doces da tia Sally.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os doces da tia Sally eram _definitivamente_ a melhor parte de estar na casa de Percy. A cama quentinha, os muitos travesseiros e o videogame eram _bons_, mas nada se comparava aos doces. Nico tinha certeza de que engordaria vários quilos antes de sequer conseguir tirar o gesso.

Como seu pai estava quase sempre trabalhando, Nico passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho quando ficava em casa. Sua tia, Sally, não gostava nada da ideia de tê-lo andando sozinho de muletas por aí. Ela insistiu que ele dormisse alguns dias na casa dos tios, o que não era tão ruim. Pelo menos, ele tinha bastante mordomia.

Nico mal se mexeu quando ouviu a porta da frente clicar. Esticou o braço para pegar mais um punhado de jujubas e só então percebeu que elas tinham acabado.

- Percy? – Gritou do quarto. – Dá pra trazer mais jujubas?

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele sabia que havia sido ouvido. Após muito trocar de canal, Nico encontrou um filme razoável, mas um tanto quanto entediante. Ele já estava quase dormindo com apenas dez minutos de filme. Por isso, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, ele apenas lançou um olhar rápido em sua direção antes de voltar a encarar a televisão com tédio. Foi só alguns segundos depois que a imagem da pessoa parada na porta realmente se processou em seu cérebro, e Nico voltou a encará-la, desta vez surpreso:

- Dare?! – Ele falou, mais alto do que queria.

Rachel estava ali, parada, com os cabelos bagunçados caindo ao redor do rosto, ainda com a roupa que tinha ido ao colégio e com um saco grande de jujubas nas mãos. Ela própria estava mastigando uma jujuba e demorou um pouco até poder dizer sua resposta.

- Olá, _dark boy._ – Disse, energética.

Nico observou, congelado, ela caminhar até a cama e despejar o conteúdo do saco de jujubas no pote que estava em cima da cama. Em seguida, Rachel fez algo que o assustou ainda mais: empurrou o cobertor para o lado e sentou-se junto dele, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Jujuba? – A ruiva ofereceu, de repente, com um ar tão natural que Nico não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa se não esticar o braço e pegar algumas.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse automaticamente, sem graça. Rachel desviou a atenção para o televisor.

- Fúria de Titãs? – Ela encheu a boca de jujubas antes de continuar, o som de sua voz saindo abafado. – É um filme legal, mas achei pouco verídico. Quer dizer, que mitologia estranha é essa em que deuses viram cinza tão facilmente?

Nico olhou para a TV, depois para Rachel, de volta para a TV, então de volta para Rachel, completamente confuso. A garota riu – uma risada cheia e retumbante, que preencheu todo o quarto e fez o rosto de Nico ficar subitamente quente.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela fez um gesto displicente. – Eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas. Nada sutil, também. – Rachel apontou o pote cheio de doces. – Mas é que eu não sabia muito bem como eu devia falar com você, e as jujubas pareceram um bom quebra gelo.

Foi a vez de Nico rir. – Rachel Dare, você é a pessoa mais aleatória que eu já conheci na minha vida.

Rachel sorriu. - E eu te devo a minha. – Ela respirou fundo, e o quarto permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Muito obrigada.

- Não tem de quê. – Nico respondeu como se a situação fosse corriqueira.

- Não faça pouco caso da coisa. – Rachel falou em um tom sério, mas com a boca ainda cheia de jujubas. – Eu não teria feito o mesmo por alguém como eu. Sinceramente.

Outro silêncio. – Eu não te odeio, Dare. – Pausa. – Nunca te odiei, e provavelmente nunca serei capaz de te odiar de verdade.

Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, confusa. – Como não?

- Eu sei lá. – Nico coçou a cabeça, buscando as palavras. – Você sempre foi chata e implicante, mas eu também nunca fui muito sociável. Eu ficava com raiva de você, mas você nunca fez nada de tão ruim para que eu te odiasse.

- Com licença. – Rachel limpou a garganta ruidosamente e passou a mão na perna engessada de Nico. Ele corou com o movimento, mesmo não tendo sentido nada.

- Isso... – O garoto enrubesceu ainda mais antes de se explicar, e Rachel se admirou com o tom de jambo que as bochechas dele podiam atingir. – Isso não foi nada, é sério. Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um.

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha, e Nico percebeu o quanto o que ele havia dito tinha soado... estúpido. – Certo. Talvez não por qualquer um. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – De qualquer forma, quanto eu te vi parada no meio da rua, nem pensei direito no que estava fazendo, exceto no fato de que você talvez morresse ali.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Nico evitou o olhar de Rachel por um tempo, até finalmente ter coragem de encará-la. Ela estava sorrindo; radiante, como sempre.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Ele fez uma careta, e ela se explicou. – O que você fez faz parte de você. É parte do seu instinto, salvar alguém.

Não era uma verdade absoluta, e Nico sabia disso. Ele não tinha certeza de que faria a mesma coisa caso tudo acontecesse com um estranho e não com Rachel. Mesmo assim, ele fez um sinal de descaso com as mãos, e murmurou:

- O fato é que não estou nem um pouco arrependido, então você não precisa se culpar pelo que aconteceu. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa ainda que tivesse tempo para pensar no que estava fazendo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Rachel falou, pegando algumas jujubas. Ele assentiu. – Quando você me seguiu naquele dia, você já imaginava que eu fosse fazer alguma idiotice, do tipo correr na direção de um caminhão no meio da chuva?

Nico riu um pouco antes de responder. – Sinceramente? Eu estava pensando que você podia escorregar ou algo assim. Nada tão – ele girou os punhos, em um típico gesto italiano – _drammatico._

Rachel riu de leve; ela já tinha até esquecido que ele tinha descendência italiana. Por um momento, milhares de perguntas curiosas surgiram na sua cabeça, como o quanto de italiano ele entendia ou mais sobre a família dele. As perguntas eram um pouco intrusivas, e eles tinham apenas feito as pazes, então Rachel resolveu deixar tudo isso para depois.

- Obrigada mesmo. – As palavras saíram agora com uma facilidade mágica. – Eu até te abraçaria se não tivesse medo de quebrar alguma costela sua.

- Meu peito está ótimo. – E para reforçar sua afirmação, Nico deu uns tapinhas no próprio peito. Ele tossiu logo em seguida, e tossiu mais uma vez, desenvolvendo um ataque de tosse.

- Nico, Nico! – Rachel virou-se na cama, prendendo-o entre as penas, e segurou os braços dele acima da cabeça. Por mais que ele quisesse protestar, a tosse era forte demais. Nico só podia virar o rosto para evitar tossir em Rachel, apesar dela não parecer tão preocupada com isso.

Aos poucos, a tosse foi passando, e Nico voltou a respirar. – Desculpe. – Ele soltou, aliviado.

- Bom, - Rachel fez uma careta, depois sorriu. – achei que dessa vez você fosse morrer mesmo.

- Você vai ter que tentar de novo, Dare. – Nico sorriu de volta, de uma forma que Rachel só poderia descrever como sedutora. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar um pouco mais quente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – A terceira voz no quarto assustou Rachel. Ela deu um pulo nervoso para trás involuntariamente, acertando as pernas de Nico.

- Ai! – Ele reclamou, enquanto ela levantava da cama desajeitada. – Eu não estava falando sério!

Percy se aproximou da cama, e Rachel se encolheu enquanto ajustava suas roupas. – Então, - Ele disse. – o que exatamente foi isso que eu vi?

- Hã... – Nico se sentou mais ereto na cama. – Nada, eu diria?

- Eu já estava saindo, mesmo. – Rachel disse depressa, pegando algumas jujubas do pote disfarçadamente. Ela olhou para Percy de relance. – Annabeth veio com você?

Ele não parecia satisfeito com a situação ainda, mas respondeu a pergunta dela. – Não. Ela disse que tinha muitas tarefas para fazer em casa.

- Entendo. – A ruiva respondeu em tom baixo. – Acho que deveria ir para casa ajudá-la, então. – E após dizer isso, Rachel marchou até a porta, sem olhar para trás. Ela soltou uma respiração pesada antes de dizer. – Tchau, Percy. Tchau, Nico.

E foi embora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apesar de sentir o olhar de Percy sobre ele, Nico tentou ganhar tempo. Ele arrumou os cobertores sobre suas pernas e os travesseiros em que estava apoiado; até recolheu algumas jujubas rebeldes que haviam pulado do pote com toda aquela movimentação repentina.

- Então. – Percy sentou na cama ao lado de Nico. – Parece que você e Rachel finalmente tiveram uma conversa. - Nico balançou a cabeça, concordando. - Uma conversa e tanto, a julgar pelo jeito que vocês estavam quando cheguei.

O mais novo corou furiosamente. – Ela estava tentando me fazer parar de tossir.

- Sentando no seu colo?

- Ela estava segurando meus braços! – Nico estremeceu. – Pelos deuses, Percy!

Percy riu, um riso um pouco nervoso. – Estou feliz que vocês tenham conseguido se entender, de verdade. Espero que vocês parem de brigar também.

- Também espero. – Nico concordou. – Não sei se "fizemos as pazes", mas...

- Ela tirou as coisas a limpo com você. – Percy concluiu. – Entendo. Ela tem estado... estranha, ultimamente. Me pergunto se tem algo de errado com ela. Com os pais, talvez?

Nico encarou Percy por alguns segundos. _Obtuso_, ele lembrou. Annabeth tinha dito uma vez que Percy era _obtuso_, durante um almoço qualquer. Ele não pôde deixar de concordar. Era mais do que óbvio que Percy não tinha a menor noção do que se passava dentro de Rachel – do que ela sentia por ele e como a sua nova relação com Annabeth a havia afetado. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez o melhor fosse que Percy não soubesse de nada, para nunca se sentir culpado por tudo.

- Acho que sim. Deve ser algum problema pessoal... – Nico respondeu finalmente. – Você sabe que ela sempre teve problemas na família.

Percy assentiu, mais tranquilo agora. Ele mudou de expressão. – Acho que tem algo de errado com Grover, também. Eu sem querer ouvi uma ligação estranha dele no vestiário e, depois desse dia, ele tem estado bem deprimido. Não sei se devo me intrometer ou não...

- Acho que você deve dar um tempo a ele. – Nico comentou. – À Rachel, também. Algumas pessoas preferem não envolver os amigos nessas coisas enquanto tudo não está resolvido.

- Tem razão. – Percy sorriu. – Não sei se sou esse tipo de cara. Para falar a verdade... – Ele abaixou o tom de voz, como se tivesse alguém perto deles que pudesse ouvir a conversa. – Estou pra te contar uma coisa já faz quase uma semana.

Nico se segurou para não rir. Havia um exagero no tom de voz de Percy, como se a próxima frase que ele diria fosse um segredo obscuro que devia ser guardado a sete chaves. Ele até se inclinou para frente antes de dizer.

- Eu contei à Annabeth que estou apaixonado por ela.

Não era uma grande surpresa. Nico já tinha percebido. E ele sabia muito bem que o choro de Rachel no dia do acidente tinha a ver com Percy. Agora que Percy havia se aberto com ele, ele podia imaginar qual fora a conversa de Rachel com Percy antes de ela fugir correndo e se encontrar com Nico. Rachel era como uma melhor amiga para Percy. Ele deve ter se aberto com ela, também. E foi isso que a magoou.

Compreensão invadiu o corpo de Nico em segundos. _Era por isso que ela estava chorando tanto_. E por isso que ela não queria chegar perto de Percy – ou de Nico – por todo aquele tempo. E pelo visto ela escolheria se manter afastada e sofrer em silêncio até o sentimento ir embora. Isso se ele sequer fosse embora algum dia.

Ele percebeu que não havia dito nada, e sacudiu a cabeça. – Hã, é. Eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

Percy demonstrou surpresa. – Sério? Você realmente esperava?

Dessa vez, Nico não segurou o riso. – Você não esconde muito bem.

– Duvido que você já imaginasse então o que vou dizer agora. – Percy grunhiu. – Ela me deu um fora.

- Um fora? – A voz de Nico se sobressaiu. – Como assim?

- Ela disse que eu estava confuso e sendo impulsivo. E ainda culpou o TDAH por isso.

- Estranho. – Nico falou em voz alta, mas falava mais consigo que com Percy. – Eu jurava que ela gostava de você.

- Eu também tinha minhas esperanças, mas ao que parece elas não estavam corretas.

Rachel não estaria tão mal assim se não tivesse certeza de que Annabeth correspondia os sentimentos de Percy. Talvez a própria Annabeth tenha dito "não" a Percy apenas para não magoar Rachel. Nesse caso, Nico não sabia o que dizer a Percy: se o incentivava a continuar com esperanças, ou se lhe dizia para desistir. Mas era quase certeza que Rachel não impediria Annabeth de ser feliz – mesmo que aquilo significasse sua tristeza. Ela incentivaria Annabeth. Nico devia incentivar Percy.

- Pois eu acho que estavam. – Nico disse por fim. – Acho que Annabeth só está um pouco confusa por causa de toda essa movimentação de agora... talvez os problemas em casa com os pais da Rachel. – Inventou desculpas. – Acho que ela só precisa de tempo. Você devia insistir. Por que não a chama para sair?

Percy levantou os olhos desconfiado para Nico. – Você acha mesmo?

- Acho. Tenta chamá-la para sair semana que vem, que tal? – O rapaz sugeriu. – Só não desista. – Acrescentou com um tom de certeza que fez Percy concordar com a cabeça.

- Certo. Vou tentar isso. E você... – Ele apontou para Nico. – Que tal fazer amizade com Rachel? Acho que uma amizade nova pode melhorar o humor dela.

- Talvez. – Nico não acreditava muito que o humor dela fosse melhorar apenas com a amizade dele, mas assentiu. – Vou tentar também.

E assim, uma promessa se fechou entre eles. No fundo, Nico havia concordado por um só motivo: ele queria, e talvez fosse capaz de, ajudar Rachel a superar tudo isso. Mais do que nunca, ela precisaria dele assim que Percy e Annabeth começassem a sair juntos. Nico conhecia Rachel bem, apesar deles nunca terem gostado muito um do outro. Ele sabia como ela era. Ciumenta até a raiz de cada um dos seus fios vermelhos. Ver Percy namorando outra garota seria um martírio.

Principalmente se essa garota era a prima dela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Quis postar hoje, antes do ano novo, então não li tantas vezes assim antes de postar, e podem ter me passado erros bobos. Sinto muito se isso tiver acontecido.**

**Feliz ano novo!**


	11. Convites

**N/A: Que demora vergonhosa. Nem vou mais pedir desculpas. Sou oficialmente a pessoa mais lerda do mundo para postar capítulos novos. O capítulo ainda é um pouco curto e talvez não tenha a cena que todos querem ler... mas acredito que o próximo melhora. É sempre assim: confio no próximo!**

Ele é meu!

Capítulo 10 - Convites

Era um daqueles dias feios de céu escuro e vento frio, que a deprimiam desde cedo. Sequer ir para a escola era incômodo: sair da cama, vestir seu suéter marrom e surrado (desde o dia da rejeição, aquela vinha sendo sua peça favorita de vestuário), uma calça jeans qualquer e um cachecol amarelo por cima de tudo, apesar de ela não ter esperanças de o tempo melhorar.

Mesmo Annabeth parecia igualmente desanimada: quando Rachel chegou à cozinha, a loira estava distraída passando manteiga no pão. Na verdade, já não havia manteiga na faca, mas ela continuava acariciando o pão em um gesto quase automático. A áurea no apartamento era tão desanimadora que Rachel _quase_ queria ir logo para a escola, apenas para deixar aquele lugar.

- Bom dia, Annie. – Rachel disse, seu tom de voz tão vazio que a sentença era quase irônica.

- Hm? – Annabeth levantou os olhos, distraída. – Oi...

- Você tem estado meio desanimada. – A ruiva comentou após uma colherada de cereal.

- Você também. – A outra fez um gesto de descaso. – Sobreviveremos.

- Acontece que você não tem motivos, Annabeth. – O tom de voz de Rachel era um pouco duro, mas ela tinha uma expressão serena. – Você tem tudo para estar feliz. Algo me diz que você só está cabisbaixa porque _eu_ estou; não querendo ser egocêntrica, é claro.

Annabeth encarou Rachel por alguns segundos, surpresa. Então suspirou. – Certo. Talvez seus sentimentos influenciem os meus. Não sei, Rach. – Ela fez uma pausa, outro suspiro. – Não consigo ficar animada com algo sabendo que você está triste pelo mesmo motivo.

Rachel esticou a mão sobre a mesa, pegando o bule de chá. Ela se serviu devagar, apreciando o cheiro de ervas que se espalhava no ar. Chá era um ótimo calmante. Ainda que deixasse tudo um pouco mais cinza que o normal, ao menos seus ânimos se revigoravam, e ela se deixava levar pela sensação quentinha que o chá proporcionava – sim, Rachel adorava chá.

Ela imaginou como as tardes chuvosas que estavam por vir poderiam ser completas com chá e poemas tristes, talvez algumas melodias de Bach no piano e pinturas inspiradas. Rachel era uma artista; ela tinha que lidar com suas mudanças emocionais, e se aproveitar delas. Aquela tristeza toda não podia ser útil?

- Eu vou superar. – Rachel sorriu de leve. – Eu quero ver você feliz, sabe. Por que você não tenta sair com o Percy? Algumas horas de descontração vão te fazer bem.

- Mas-

- Não pense em mim. – Rachel colocou leite no chá que estava bebendo antes de continuar. – Eu não vou conseguir sair dessa tristeza enquanto você não voltar a sorrir por aí como fazia antes.

Annabeth concordou com a cabeça, sem muito ânimo. Ela tomou seu último gole de café com leite e se levantou para buscar a mochila. Rachel a seguiu com o olhar por alguns minutos antes de levantar e fazer o mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nem toda a coragem do mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo falar aquelas palavras. Era tudo muito mais complicado do que parecia. Ele tinha conversado com Nico sobre o assunto, várias vezes, na verdade. E em todas elas Nico tinha o incentivado – _você consegue, Percy _– a convidar Annabeth para sair. Ele estava tão nervoso que tinha até mesmo feito um plano b, e um plano c. Mesmo assim, era muito complicado reunir coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, principalmente depois de ter dito naquela mesma sala que estava _apaixonado_ por ela...

- Percy? Percy, você está muito distraído hoje. – Annabeth o retirou de seus pensamentos. – Olha, se você não está se sentindo bem para estudar...

- Eu estou bem. – Percy limpou a garganta. – Eu só estava pensando... hm, Annabeth?

- Sim?

- O que você acha da gente, hã... Da gente sair, algum dia?

_Sim! Ele tinha conseguido!_ Percy se esforçou para não suspirar aliviado, e esperou a resposta. Annabeth levantou os olhos do livro que estava encarando.

- Sair? Como um encontro?

Ele não esperava essas perguntas. Ele não tinha uma resposta pronta. Percy começou a suar. – Sim, quer dizer... só nós dois.

Devagar, os olhos dele procuraram os dela. Ela parecia estar cogitando a ideia – olhando para algum ponto na parede e balançando levemente a cabeça. Por fim, Annabeth suspirou. – O que você tem em mente, Cabeça-de-Alga?

Pelo menos ele tinha prendido a atenção dela. Percy não tinha certeza se aquilo era bom ou ruim. – Ir ao Museu de História, talvez?

Os olhos da garota se iluminaram por um momento. – Museu de História? – Um sorriso foi crescendo no rosto de Annabeth sem que ela pudesse evitar. – Eu ainda não fui aos museus daqui, e os meus favoritos são os de História.

Fora um movimento inteligente, Percy percebeu. Ela gostava tanto da ideia de ir a um museu que provavelmente aceitaria ir com ele, mesmo que ainda houvesse algumas dúvidas se deveria ou não sair com o cara estranho que se declarou para ela sem motivos aparentes na semana anterior.

Aquela pequena reação positiva agiu como uma injeção de coragem em Percy. Ele sorriu, de leve. - Eu imaginei que você fosse gostar. Você está livre no sábado?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Garotos não são como garotas; quando algo especial acontece, eles _geralmente _não correm até o melhor amigo para "contar tudo". Porém, Percy não conseguiu se conter e, assim que ele e Annabeth se despediram naquela tarde, o rapaz correu para casa e invadiu o quarto de Nico com um sorriso.

Portanto, Nico foi um dos primeiros a saber sobre o encontro de Percy e Annabeth no sábado; provavelmente seguido de Rachel. Não que Annabeth estivesse muito animada para contar sobre o encontro, mas de alguma forma Rachel percebeu que havia algo de diferente na loira assim que esta chegara em casa.

De manhã, ao encontrá-la no corredor principal do colégio, Nico acenou para Rachel. Ela acenou de volta – o que ainda era uma surpresa, para ele – e isso o impulsionou a ir até lá falar com ela. Seus armários eram bem distantes, uma vez que ela era alguns anos mais velha, mas ele não ligava. Ele precisava ver de perto como ela estava.

- Bom dia, Dare. – Experimentou, incerto de que tom deveria usar. Rachel desviou sua atenção do armário para ele. Ela sorria, mas era um sorriso visivelmente falso, forçado.

- Di Angelo. – Disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Bom dia.

Por alguns segundos, ele a avaliou em silêncio. Fazia um tempo que Nico só via Rachel com aquele mesmo suéter marrom e aqueles jeans surrados com manchas de tinta. Aquela era uma versão mais sincera do que a Rachel maquiada e arrumada de semanas atrás, mas também exalava desleixo e descaso. Não que a ruiva se importasse com isso; não, ela estava abatida demais para se importar.

As sardas estavam mais aparentes que nunca; o cabelo, cheio e bagunçado; debaixo dos olhos viam-se marcas de sono perdido. _Ela não está _nada _bem_, Nico pensou consigo.

- Suponho que, agora que não nos odiamos mais e que nossos respectivos primos estão ocupados – Nico apontou Percy e Annabeth com a cabeça – talvez seja a hora de nós tentarmos nos tornar amigos?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Rachel pegou alguns livros e fechou o armário com um baque surdo. – O mais provável é: quem sabe?

- Ah, vamos lá, Dare. – Nico tentou mais um sorriso. – Mostre um pouco de entusiasmo.

Rachel suspirou, piscando longamente, e encarou Nico por um tempo. De repente, a ideia de ir até ali falar com a garota pareceu estúpida para Nico: o que ele tinha para falar com ela? Como ele pretendia continuar conversa? Qual o problema dele e por que não tinha pensado nisso tudo _antes_ de se meter naquela situação?

O olhar de Rachel não ajudava muito. Ela parecia despi-lo com os olhos, vendo cada uma das suas incertezas por baixo daquele sorriso brincalhão. Uma das suas sobrancelhas estava levantada, o que a fazia parecer pensativa, contemplativa. Finalmente, quando Nico decidiu que sua melhor opção era fugir dali e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, Rachel abriu a boca.

- É, você tem razão. – Disse, por fim, e sorriu de leve. – Podemos almoçar juntos. Mas por enquanto – Rachel indicou o corredor – devemos ir para a aula. Vejo você mais tarde, di Angelo.

Nico suspirou aliviado quando Rachel passou por ele em direção à sua próxima aula. _Ao menos nos livramos do silêncio constrangedor_, pensou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nos três dias seguintes, a mesa de almoço de Percy foi mais tranquila do que nunca. Rachel e Nico pareciam quase amigos. Eles não somente não brigavam como também não faziam qualquer tipo de comentário ofensivo; pelo contrário, Percy percebeu que Nico fazia pequenos elogios a Rachel sempre que podia, e ela sorria. Por mais estranha que a situação parecesse de início, Percy estava feliz. Sem discussões ou distrações, ele podia focar na outra pessoa à mesa... Annabeth.

Ele sempre tentava manter conversa com ela, se mostrar divertido. Era bastante complicado e ele ainda sentia vergonha ao estar perto dela – toda a sua relação com Annabeth até aquele instante era confusa e cheia de reviravoltas – porém com o tempo se soltava e conseguia arrancar alguns risos dela. Eles até mesmo trocavam olhares furtivos em algumas aulas. Aquilo devia ser um bom sinal.

Era difícil saber. Ele nunca tivera uma _namorada_, não de verdade. Não era bom em conquistar garotas. Geralmente elas já vinham conquistadas até ele, e Percy na maioria das vezes ficava até constrangido com seus flertes. Ele só tinha que decidir se gostava da garota ou não – em geral a resposta era não – e deixar as coisas seguirem o fluxo natural. Apesar disso, nunca se _apaixonava_ pelas garotas que se aproximavam assim dele. Por esse motivo, se relacionar com Annabeth era duplamente complicado: além de ela não estar "conquistada", ainda, Percy também estava apaixonado por ela. O que tornava seus movimentos bastante lentos.

Naquela sexta, Annabeth foi a primeira a se levantar após o almoço, dizendo ter de passar no banheiro antes de voltar para a aula. Percy disse que a acompanharia até a porta; um simples pretexto para ter alguns segundos sozinho com ela.

- Sobre amanhã, - Percy começou. – que tal se eu te buscar às três?

- Você vai me _buscar_? – Annabeth perguntou, levemente surpresa.

- É claro. – O garoto coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Buscar a garota em casa faz parte das regras do cavalheirismo, certo?

A loira acenou. – É só que... não achei que o cavalheirismo ainda fosse recorrente nos dias de hoje.

Percy piscou, tentando absorver a frase. – Talvez não, talvez eu seja das antigas. De qualquer forma, o que você acha de três horas?

- Três horas é perfeito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nico esperou que Percy e Annabeth estivessem fora do alcance de visão para colocar seu plano em prática. Por algum motivo, ele preferia que ninguém soubesse do plano... _principalmente_ aqueles dois. Um passo em falso e tudo poderia ir por água abaixo. As suas boas intenções seriam mal interpretadas e Nico perderia a amizade que estava lutando tanto para construir em Rachel.

- Ei, Dare. - Ele chamou, baixo. Ela voltou sua atenção para ele.

- Por que está sussurrando? – Rachel perguntou em um tom curioso. Nico riu.

- Bom... – Agora que os olhos dela estavam sobre ele, era um pouco mais difícil formular a frase. – Eu estava pensando... você tem alguma coisa para fazer no sábado?

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha. – Acredito que não... – Disse após alguns instantes. – Annie vai sair. – Completou, levemente infeliz.

- É que eu estava querendo ver um musical, - Nico começou – apesar de isso ser um tanto quanto _gay_, então não tenho coragem de chamar nenhum cara para vir comigo. Será que você não poderia...

- Ir com você? – O nariz de Rachel se torceu de uma forma engraçada que deixou Nico nervoso. – Qual o nome do musical?

- Errrr... – Nico murmurou, tentando lembrar. – Eu... eu não lembro o nome.

- Quanto interesse hein, _d-boy_. – Rachel riu. – Não saber nem o nome...

- Ei! – Ele exclamou sentindo suas bochechas corarem. – Eu só não sou bom com nomes! O musical realmente parece legal, tem a ver com O Mágico de Oz, e eu gosto muito desse livro...

- _Wicked_?

- Hm?

- O musical, di Angelo. É _Wicked_?

- Ah. Sim, sim, esse. – Nico sorriu, constrangido. Rachel balançou a cabeça como um gesto de desaprovação.

- Incrível como você é inteirado sobre os espetáculos famosos da Broadway. – A ruiva suspirou, distraída. – Bom, eu adoro Wicked. E ao que parece o novo elenco é bom... – Rachel ponderou alguns segundos. – Ok. Vamos sim.

O corpo de Nico automaticamente relaxou. Ele sorriu de leve. O plano estava indo bem. Tudo tinha saído melhor do que o esperado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Nico acordou com uma estranha dor de barriga. Ele experimentou fazer uma visita ao banheiro, mas aparentemente o problema não era esse. Talvez fosse psicológico. Tomara que fosse. Nico não queria ter um ataque crítico de diarreia no meio do musical para o qual tinha convidado Rachel.

Ele ainda não acreditava que a tinha convidado para um _encontro_. Tudo bem, não era exatamente um encontro. Não com todas as letras, mas eles estariam sozinhos. Assistindo um musical. Quem sabe ele não devesse até buscá-la em casa, como Percy. De certo a faria sentir melhor. Se bem que buscá-la faria tudo parecer um encontro de verdade, e Nico não tinha certeza de como Rachel reagiria a isso. Talvez fosse melhor apenas combinar uma hora na porta do teatro.

Ao chegar na cozinha, descobriu que não havia sido o primeiro a acordar, o que não era novidade. Nico não era uma pessoa de manhãs. Ele não gostava de acordar cedo e sempre que podia pulava o café da manhã e ia direto para o almoço. Apesar disso, a dor de barriga esquisita não o deixara dormir até mais tarde. Assim que avistou Percy, Nico soube que não era o único com problemas.

A aparência de Percy não estava nada boa. Ele tinha uma caneca de café nas mãos, e Nico sabia que ele não gostava muito de café (Nico, por sua vez, adorava todo o tipo de bebida cafeinada). Aquele já era um sinal de que algo estava errado. Percy parecia não ter dormido muito bem, e saltitava na cadeira de vez em quando.

- Bom dia? – Nico falou em um tom que soava como uma pergunta. Percy levantou o olhar. Ele não tinha visto Nico entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – A voz de Percy estava mais firme do que Nico esperava ouvir. Provavelmente por conta do café.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – Perguntou após se servir de uma xícara generosa de café. Percy balançou a cabeça.

- Sei lá, estou meio ansioso.

- Annabeth?

Percy confirmou com a cabeça novamente. Nico o observou acabar com sua própria xícara de café como se ela estivesse cheia de água, em um só gole. – Eu estou me sentindo uma garota. Fiquei me olhando no espelho e pensando em que roupa vestir... – Ele suspirou. – Isso não é normal.

- Você já teve encontros antes. Não é como se fosse tão difícil.

- É diferente. – Percy começou. – _Ela_ é diferente.

Por alguma razão, Nico não gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras. – O negócio é sério mesmo, então.

- É.

- Você realmente gosta dela?

- ... é.

Um pequeno sorriso se apoderou dos lábios de Nico. Nem mesmo ele imaginava uma reação assim. Percy sorriu de volta, tímido. – Bom, se você gosta dela, Percy, é normal que você fique nervoso assim. Não tem nada de errado nisso. Se você quiser ajuda com qualquer coisa, ou precisar desabafar, pode contar comigo.

O sorriso de Percy se abriu com a última frase. – Obrigado, Nico. Você é quase um irmão para mim.

Nico voltou a encher sua caneca, e Percy fez uma careta. Ele nunca entenderia o amor de Nico pela cafeína. Apesar disso, Percy costumava ser um primo bem compreensivo, e um irmão mais velho para Nico. Aquele para quem ele podia contar seus segredos... e tirar suas dúvidas, também.

- Percy? – Ele perguntou, incerto. Percy simplesmente acenou para que ele continuasse. – Quando você tem um encontro com uma garota, você precisa buscá-la em casa?

- Não necessariamente. – O outro quase riu da pergunta. – É um ato cavalheiro da sua parte, buscar e levar a garota em casa, mas não é isso que define um encontro.

- E o que define um encontro, então? – Nico continuou.

Dessa vez, Percy não conseguiu não rir. – Acho que suas intenções. Se você tem intenções românticas, é um encontro. Se você só está saindo por amizade, então não é.

Nico ficou um pouco envergonhado com a risada de Percy. – E como deixar claro para a garota que não é um encontro? Quer dizer...

- Você chamou alguém pra sair? – Percy perguntou divertido, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Nico desviou o olhar para a parede.

- Ninguém mais estava disponível para ir com ela.

- Daí você se ofereceu.

Nico confirmou em silencio. O sorriso de Percy se amansou, de uma forma apenas convidativa e confortadora. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Nico relaxar e se entregar.

- Não quero que ela pense que isso é um encontro, - Ele se explicou. – só não quero deixá-la sozinha.

- Bom, Nico, - Percy disse, vendo que o primo havia se soltado. – basta você não fazer nada romântico. Não segurar a mão dela, ou elogiar muito, ou tentar beijá-la... Acho que se você não tentar nada do tipo, ela vai entender que vocês são só amigos.

- É, você tem razão.

- Posso saber quem é essa garota misteriosa?

- Er, er, você não conhece ela. – Nico gaguejou. Percy voltou a rir.

- Fica tranquilo, Nico. – Disse, após alguns segundos. – Você vai se sair bem. Seja legal com ela, ouviu?

Será que Percy sabia que a "garota misteriosa" se tratava de Rachel Dare? Não... Percy era obtuso demais, até para reparar que Rachel gostava dele. Imagina se ele perceberia qualquer tipo de simpatia de Nico pela garota... impossível. Ele devia estar pensando que a garota com quem Nico sairia seria alguma da sua própria turma, e da sua idade. Ou pelo menos era isso que Nico esperava que ele pensasse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel se impressionou com a rapidez de Annabeth ao se arrumar naquela tarde. Uma vez que ela e Percy sairiam em um _encontro_ – ainda era um pouco difícil aceitar isso – Rachel esperava que Annie gastasse alguns minutos a mais verificando todos os detalhes possíveis em sua aparência antes de sair. Mas Annabeth foi extremamente rápida e saiu do banheiro como se fosse um dia normal de escola. Não que fosse natural de Annabeth se arrumar muito. Desde pequena, a loira não ligava muito para a aparência.

Ainda assim, descuidada, Annabeth era uma das garotas mais bonitas que Rachel havia visto.

Percy tinha _muita_ sorte mesmo.

Eram quase três horas, e Rachel decidiu se recolher para o quarto. Talvez ver Percy não fosse uma boa ideia. Ele viria _buscar_ Annabeth; céus. Onde se faziam garotos assim no século XXI? Bons eram os tempos do cavalheirismo exacerbado. Ela imaginou Percy puxando a cadeira para Annabeth se sentar, os dois em um jantar romântico e requintado. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. Era aquele tipo de pensamento que ela devia evitar.

Antes de sair da sala, Rachel sorriu para Annabeth. Ela reuniu forças para usar a voz mais estável possível antes de falar. – Boa sorte, Annie.

Annabeth sorriu de volta, um pouco constrangida. – Obrigada, Rach.

- Vou sair mais tarde e não sei se você volta antes disso... – Rachel continuou casualmente. – Qualquer coisa me liga, tá?

- Ok. Pode ficar tranquila, eu acho que já sei o suficiente da cidade para não me perder.

_E Percy provavelmente não te deixará sozinha um segundo que seja_, Rachel pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça automaticamente. – Se você não se importa, eu vou lá para dentro terminar uma-

No meio da frase de Rachel, a campainha tocou. As garotas trocaram olhares e Rachel inclinou a cabeça para o quarto. Annabeth a abraçou de supetão; Rachel não reagiu por alguns segundos, mas depois apertou a prima em seus braços como se disso dependesse a vida. Ela sussurrou _"divirta-se"_ antes de soltar Annabeth e correr na direção do quarto, deixando a loira sozinha para atender a campainha que tocava mais uma vez.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A partir de amanhã estarei na faculdade (uhul?) e por isso posso demorar mais que o usual para postar. Eu sei que isso deve soar como um "em 2014 eu posto!" mas vejam pelo lado positivo... eu pretendo terminar a história. Perdoem os atrasos. Prometo cenas fofas no próximo capítulo! :3**

**PS: alguém tem algum interesse no mistério do Grover? Porque estou desistindo de escrevê-lo****.**


End file.
